HumorHorror
by LunchboxRetards
Summary: Four friends get stuck in the Naruto universe during an experiment to revive Chuckie, the evil doll. Hilarity ensures as they run around Akatsuki, Sound, and Konoha. Crack fic, mild horror. Rated M for language, pervertedness, and sexual situations. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Humor/Horror

Chapter 1

Naruto disclaimer; I / We do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay one day there were 3 girls hanging at the Tauton river on the small cement dock. They were students at Bristol County Agricultural High school. Then a girl with long caramel colored hair said "Hey I bet Sunni would fuck that blonde character Deidara."

Then the girl with long black hair and glasses called Sunni yelled " Kala why you!" then she started smirking evilly at her friend. The dirty blonde girl was bored and watching the scene unfold.

"Ahh." Kala yelled as Sunni pushed her off the dock. "If I go you are so coming with me!" Just before she lost balance and fell in she grabbed Sunni.

"Chelsea!" Sunni grabbed onto her trying to keep balance. "Ahh don't touch me I don't like you like that!" screamed Chelsea.

All of the girls fell into the river. When they surfaced Kala was feeling like she was being dragged into something. She turned around saw a whirlpool and screamed grabbing Sunni who grabbed Chelsea.

"I said don't touch me!" Chelsea cried.

All three girls were soon sucked into a vortex. Then when the girls opened there eyes they were on a beach. "Hey guy's this looks like the Moon village that evacuated because of a Tsunami in Naruto??? Kala stated.

They all looked at each other and screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's layer. Kabuto and Orochimaru recently found a scroll that brings things from another dimension.

They drew a star in the middle of the room and put a circle around it, with some candles. Then they did the jutsu and a big poof was heard.

A doll with stitches all over his face was seen in the middle of the room. "Whew it feels good to be back." it said. Then it looked around the room and saw a pale faced snake man and some four eyes with white hair.

He automatically reached in his jumper and pulled out a knife. Orochimaru said " I'll leave this thing to you." Then he quickly disappeared.

Kabuto looked at the doll and quickly walked away. Then he fell flat on his face. "Where the fuck do you think your going four eyes." The doll spat. "Who and what the hell are you?" Kabuto said.

"The names Chuckie and I'm a human psycho trapped in a doll's body." Then Chuckie stabbed Kabuto in the chest and twisted the kunai around cracking bones. Then he ripped it out and slit Kabuto's throat and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How the hell did we get here?" Kala cried anime tears flowing down her face. As they walked into a dark place.

"Hey I wonder if were gonna meet our favorite characters cuzz I can't wait." Sunni said rubbing her hands together.

"Deidara where ever you are stay hidden." Chelsea said as they walked through the halls.

"Hey we have chakra right?" Kala asked. Then she tried to make it visible, sure enough a silver aura lit up the room. Then Sunni did it her aura was black and Chelsea's was crimson red.

They walked into a room and saw a dead Kabuto on the floor, we all started laughing our asses off. "He so got what he deserved." Chelsea said while laughing. Then Kala stopped when she saw the Chuckie doll on the wall.

She instantly tugged on Sunni's sleeve. When she saw what Kala was looking at she ran over to him and said "Oh my god can I please have your autograph." She yelled randomly pulling out a paper and pen.

Kala grabbed Sunni and then they both said "Ohh shit!" As Chuckie threw a knife at there heads. Kala glared at Sunni and then all three of the girls ran down the hall. They didn't realize that they were going into separate tunnels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsea ran until she reached a door. When she entered she saw an Akatsuki member Hidan. He turns to her and she ended up getting/ learning his religion now she's immortal. She is walking around with him learning about Joshine the god.

"This is so cool." She mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunni ran into a room with a blonde man that looked like a girl. "Deidara?" Then he turned around and noticed Sunni ran towards him and tackled him to the ground.

He pushed her off and then she noticed her hands started getting mouths like his. Then she made them disappear. They talked and Sunni learned as much as possible about the character.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kala ran straight and took many turns and then went into a door. She ran so fast she bumped into a person and fell on her but. She looked up and saw Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." is the only thing Kala said before getting up steaming. "Who the hell are you?" he asked annoyed. That was it Kala's temper took over.

"You corny mother fucker how could you do that to Sakura you ass. She loved you and you loved her you seriously have problems you emo bastard." She yelled at him. A flicker of red set off in her eyes as she screamed.

He starred at her funny as a silver aura surrounded her.

"Hn." "You fucking bastard that is it." she screamed as she went to hit him he side stepped and caught her arm. Her eyes were red with sharingan. "RAHHHHHHHHHHH." She yelled at the top of her lungs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunni and Chelsea shot there heads up and ran to find her both saying "She lost it." They ran into each other and ran down the hall. "I wonder who did it this time." They said laughing.

"Guess what I met Deidara!" Sunni cried with joy. Chelsea's sweat drop. "I met Hidan." she said happily.

They checked the doors and when they opened it they saw there friend trying to hit Sasuke.

They both laughed as Kala grabbed her arm back and started to walk to her friends. Sasuke appeared in front of her and hit her pressure point knocking her out and letting her fall to the ground.

"AWWWW." Then the Akatsuki appeared behind them and stepped in front of them and glared at the youngest Uchiha. Then Orochimaru appeared with Sasuke and stood there eyeing Kala's body.

"You stay away from me, Michael Jackson wanna be." Kala cried running to the Akatsuki, but Sasuke got in front of her. "I refuse to go with that pedifile he creepy." She cried trying to move but Sasuke used his sharingan and knocked her out. She fell limb into his chest. Then slung her over his shoulder.

"Kala!" Sunni and Chelsea said as the Michael Jackson wanna be disappeared. Then Hidan took a cloth and put sleeping stuff on it put it on Chelsea's mouth causing her to pass out.

Deidara went to do the same to Sunni but she put her hands up and the mouths appeared. Then Deidara locked hands with her and they started making out. (EEWWWW) Sunni passed out from a nose bleed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Kala woke up chained to the wall and saw a figure in the room and screamed. Orochimaru then said "Would you like to learn how to eat ice cream?" My eyes widened remembering the comic Chelsea made in school. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while back on earth a girl named Rayna watched as her friends disappeared. She ran to the edge and stopped. "Okay I can do this I can do this, all I have to do is trip myself. Hey look whats that? Whats what?" she leaned over and tripped herself falling in the whirl pool and arrived where her friends were. "I shall save you." she said while running into the dark house.

A/N What you think ?????? Its suppose to be funni perverted exet. I am Kala nxt chapter Sunni will write it then it will be Chelsea then me Again. So hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

P.S.

Sunni dnt kill me lol well yeah c ya


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) As you know this story is being written by us three girls (Kala, Sunni, Chelsie) In

That exact order. Well this is Sunni and it's my turn to write, so I hope I do good

enough to meet ya guy's standards. (just so ya know, I can be really perverted…You've been warned!!!!)

OHH…and kala I'm going to kill you!!!! I can't believe you put that our hands made out and I passed out from a nose bleed!!!!! YOU ARE A DEAD WOMAN WALKING RAWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Good job with chelsie!!!!

(EDIT)

Hi, this is Chelsie, I'll be writing the next chapter, but I'm here to put the disclaimer in, because Sunni was kinda sorta retarded and forgot it.

So, here it is.

Disclaimer: Neither Kala, Sunni, or myself own Naruto, or and things associated with it. Actually, I own a Konoha headband, Oto gloves, some trading cards, a videogame, and seven manga volumes. But that's it. We're just bored highschoolers who don't have lives.

(CHAPTER 2)

Well as you know, Kala was trapped with the famous anime character 'Micheal Jackson' or in other words Orochimaru. (How sad… ) Sunni and Chelsie, who were 'knocked' unconscious, were brought to the Akatsuki base some where on the very same island every one else was on. Chuckie was off somewhere trying to figure out where the hell he was and why that crazy girl by the name of Sunni wants his autograph. I mean it's not like he was a movie star or anything… I mean come on he's a walking talking screwed up doll that likes to go on killing spree's. how much more fucked up could he get?!?

Sadly Kala was tied up to chair in the kitchen, gagged, watching Orochimaru take out a quart of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He reached into a draw and pulled out a kunia, Kala's eyes widened, but he simple set it aside and pulled out a ice-cream scooper. He walked over to the table and started scooping up the ice cream and put it into 2 cones. Kala was struggling to get lose but for some odd reason unknown to us she couldn't. Orochimaru smirked at the struggling girl. He walked over to her, cone in hand, and licked it oh so carefully.

"do care for a lick, I can show you all the best ways of doing it?" kala wide eyed, closed her eyes and muffled out a scream as she was mentally horrified at the images that popped into her head. Orochimaru just looked at her, confusion played out on his face. He walked over to the closed eyed girl and yanked out her gag… " AHHHHH…. YOU SICK BASTARD, WAIT TILL MY FRIENDS COME GET ME. YOUR REALLY GOING TO KNOW ABOUT IT WHEN THEY KICK YOUR ASS" Orochimaru, now with a head ache from the girls yelling, simply looked at the cone in his hand and then back at Kala. " so you don't want to know the ways of the ice cream licking…?" " NOO! YOU SICK PER--" Orochimaru put the gag back into her mouth and went to sit down. He had, had enough of her mouth and it kinda hurt to be called those hateful names…(so sad…) so he just sat there licking at the ice cream, in an unusual manner and watch Kala who was watching every move he made.

(meanwhile)

At the Akatsuki base all was peacefully quiet. Chelsie was starting to wake up and when she fluttered her eyelids open, she merely stared at the masked boy staring down at her. " umm… where the hell am I and where is Kala and Sunni?" " hi I'm tobi, I'm a good boy and I think one of friends was taken by the snake man and the other is well… aggravating the hell out of Deidara-senpai, she keeps trying to steal his explosive clay and make … ummm… things." Chelsie stared at the boy for a minute more, putting through her head what tobi just said.

Chelsie pushed Tobi out of her face " invading personal space much?" Tobi just tilted his head and backed off. He was examining her up and down, not really glancing at the angered face who watched him look her up and down. "ehemmm…" Tobi looked up to her glaring eyes. "hn… tobi approves of you being Hidan-san apprentice" "what?" "oh.. Shit sorry I guess it was a surprise… please don't tell him, he'll kill me" tobi got down into begging stance. ' he's so cute…' chelsie thought she then stood up and told tobi to get up and show her to Hidan's room so she could speak with himand learn more of Jashin.

Tobi gleefully nodded and opened the door signaling for chelsie to follow. She was hesitant at first but then followed knowingly knowing he could do something really stupid. They were walking through the many halls, randomly turning left or right. " Tobi do you know where your going?" " of course tobi does…ummm where almost there…I think" chelsie rolled her eyes but continued to follow the masked boy.

Every so often they would hear a loud boom that would shake the house, followed by screaming and the sounds of someone being beat up. ' geez… we've been walking for 15 minutes. Why didn't Sunni come and get me instead of Tobi. She's probably enjoying herself way to much with Deidara… . . . . YUK!!" chelsie was disturbed by her thought's when speak of the devil came crashing through a wall chasing after the blond headed guy on a bird clay thingy.

"hey chelsie, hope you find Hidan's room, bye" sunni said behind clenched teeth and a red face. With that chelsie watched the back of sunni sprinting down the hall after the one and only Deidara. ' wow… he must of did something to piss her off… all well. . . . . How did she know I was looking for hidan's room???' chelsie looked back in front of her to see Tobi still walking far ahead of her. She walked a bit faster to catch up with him but then noticed a door that had Hidan's name on it.

"that stupid idiot, how could he miss this… I mean it's in bright red letter's" chelsie said as she opened the door. It was pitch black inside as she continued to walk in, hand along the wall looking for a switch. "arrgggg…" someone growled 'what the hell was that' she thought as she found the switch. She flipped it on as she stared right in front her mouth hanging wide open. Right in front of her was the giant Venus flytrap guy, that had split personalities, she knew as Zetsu, holding something back with his hands. It seemed to sprout from between his legs and had very pointy teeth. She could only guess it was trying to eat him because he was trying to hold it back from snapping at his face.

"hey look over there, it's that girl who Hidan is suppose to train" said the white side of his face. " let special mouth eat her" Chelsie's eyes widened. She slowly backed up from the bedside and made her way towards the door. Zetsu stood up still holding the long snapping thing from biting him. " we couldn't do that to her" said his white side. "would you rather have her or us?" " ummm you do have a point there…. I guess it'll like pure white meat" Zetsu looked up at the slowly advancing chelsie, she was almost to the door when zetsu jumped in front of her, his 'special mouth' snapping. Chelsie screamed as she ran towards the other side of the bed to get away from Zetsu's eagar 'mouth'. " AHHH… GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME…" "or you'll do what?" asked both sides of his face. Chelsie looked around the room and spotted her target.

Zetsu rushed at her, chelsie jumped and rolled over the bed causing Zetsu to crash into the wall. She reached for a bottle will a red label that had a skull and cross bones. " now you'll pay…" said chelsie as she pointed the bottle of weed killer to the now turned around Zetsu. " you wouldn't dare" said the black side of his face." chelsie only smirked and was ready to pull the trigger. " she would she would" yelled Zetsu's white side.

Chelsie came closer and closer to the raging mouth and scared shitless Zetsu. "Mwahhahaahah, I got you now" laughed the terrible insane chelsie. "WATCH ME JASHIN AS I MAKE MY FIRST OFFERING!!!" she yelled. She was Just about to pull the trigger when the door crept ever so slowly open to reveal a de-shirted Hidan. He looked at the scene before him and stared at Zetsu's 'mouth'

(meanwhile with Sunni)

"AHHHHHHHH….." ' chelsie must of found Zetsu' sunni thought as she laughed inwardly. Sunni continued walking down the hall of debris. She must have been looking for the blond headed Akatsuki member which had been pissing her off so she didn't notice the hovering bird over her. Next thing you knew, Sunni was pushed to the ground with a blond headed man on top of her. Deidara pinned her down with his hands. She could feel the tongue licking her skin "EWWWWWW…. Get your mouth's off of me" she screamed in Deidara's ear. He winced as her voice shout through his ear. " shut up, yeah" " noo… let me go right now or you will regret it" " what are you going to-do… bite me to death…" Deidara looked down at the Smirking Sunni. 'oh shit'

(with chuckie)

He was walking through the thick brush when he heard someone screaming… "AHHHHHHHH…." he smirked as he made his way in the direction of the scream. He continued walking until he came across a huge temple like building. He walked closer and 'admired' it's beautiful architecture. He winced in the loud sound " EWWWWWWWW" chuckie took steps towards the door ' this is going to be quite fun' he smirked " FUN, FUN, FUN…"

_Well that's it for my __chapter,__ hope you liked… what will happen to Kala and MJ? Will she ever get out or will she give in to learn the way's of licking ice-cream? How about __chelsie__, will __Zetsu__ be her first offering? Or will __Hidan__ stop her? What pissed __sunni__ off so bad and what will happen to __Deidara__Ohh__ and what happened to __Tobi__? Hope they notice __chuckie__…… well now you just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Tootles folks_

_P.s to __chelsie__: write something that will answer those questions (whatever you want!!!!)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Hi! This is Chelsie! I'm the third and final author of 'HumorHorror', and possibly the most disturbed. Possibly. I'm at least as bad as Sunni, and sometimes worse. So…prepare for perverted, crack filled horror!

Here's a little guide to help you understand my style of writing a little better:

" " - Speech

' ' – Thoughts

_Italics_ - Either a flashback, or emphasis on a word

**Bold** - Emphasis on a word

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be no way in hell it would be on Cartoon Network with a 'Y-7' rating.

Oh, and a little note to everyone:

Kala: I haven't really read your chapter that well, so this is kinda pointless to make…

Sunni: What. The. FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!? You have Zetsu's second mouth molest me?!?!?! You shall pay!!! (Eventually…)

To Everyone/Anyone Else: I've never actually seen any of the Chuckie movies, so…yeah.

* * *

Chuckie, a demented doll with a liking for killing sprees, was pouting in a locked room in the Akatsuki base, still chanting his 'Fun' mantra. After finding a wentilation shaft to climb into, he'd dropped down from the ceiling into a darkened room, hoping to scare the shit out of some little kid. Instead, he was faced with a black-haired man in his mid-twenties, sporting creases on either side of his nose, and a pair of black glasses. Chuckie, psycho mannequin come to life, was facing Uchiha Itachi, blinding Sharingan wielder who killed his own family out of cold blood. Of course, neither of them knew anything about the other. 

The doll stared at Itachi, putting on his 'scary face'.

The man stared at Chuckie, moving his dark glasses down the bridge of his nose to get a better look.

Two mass murderers, each with a heart of ice, stuck in a staring contest. Until…

The door opened, and a blue-skinned man with gills entered the room. He took in the scene before his, then swore loudly. Looking at his partner, Kisame asked, "Another one of Sasori's puppets escaped? We really do need to find a way to destroy them, you know." Itachi nodded and pushed his glasses back up, sitting down on his bed. "Kisame, take it back to his room and lock the door. It frightens me." The fish man grabbed a thoroughly bewildered Chukies's arm, and dragged the notorious killer out of the bedroom.

In the present, Chuckie stopped pacing, a maniacal grin on his face. He had a plan…

* * *

Elsewhere… 

Kala felt sick. Unfortunately, due to the gag, she couldn't throw up. Still, she wanted to. Badly. You think you've seen perverted? Wait until you're held hostage by a fifty year old pedophile who gives ice cream an experience that both he and the cone found _way_ too enjoyable. This was nothing like the comic that Chelsie had made. It was a million times worse.

_It was a quick comic, later to become the stuff of lunch table legends .In the first panel, a voice off-screen asked, 'How do I do this?' A close up of a man's face asked the voice if they really hadn't done this before. The figure on-screen had dark hair, a white face, and strange markings around his snakelike eyes. He then described a series of motio__ns, saying how you needed to 'slowly lick it', 'run your tongue back and forth, flicking it a little', ' sucking the tip', 'gently bite', and 'swallow the creamy liquid'. On the last panel, it showed __a content__Orochimaru__ licking an ice cream cone, with a freaked out __Uchiha__Sasuke__ standing next to him, never again to be able to eat dairy products without thinking of a blow-job._

Although the comic had been funny at the time, living it was another thing entirely.

What was happening now, however, was just as creepy. What was happening now was…nothing. OrochiJackson was just sitting there, staring at Kala with a creepy little grin on his face. She seriously felt as though she were being eye raped. By a legendary Sannin. A _creepy_ Sannin. Now that she though about it, Kala thought, ' Actually…all the Sanning are perverted…there's Jiraiya with his books…Orochimaru with his little boys…and Tsunade with her boobs…Wait. I did not just think that. Bad KALA!'

Anyways, they spent an hour just staring at each other, that perverted grin never leaving the old man's face. Kala was becoming used to his snakelike glare, so when Orochimaru got up and started walking towards her, she screamed. Unfortunately, she was still gagged, and therefore started choking on her own breath. Gasping through breath through her mouth, Kala wasn't really helping herself. Orochimaru seemed to notice this, and rushed over to the girl.

He removed the gag, but still Kala couldn't manage to force air into her lungs. The pediphile unbound her and laid her on the floor, trying to remember the emergency baby-sitting classes Sarutobi had forced upon him all those years ago. Before he decided to become evil and try to take over the world, you know? All he could remember, though, was the Heimlich Maneuver , which was used to force food out of one's esophagus. Shrugging, Orochimaru lifted Kala, who was turning blue, wrapped his arms around her, and started pushing her stomach. All he succeeded in doing, however, was forcing the little air in her lungs back out.

Frowning, he set her back down. The girl's eyes were rolling into the back of her head, she wouldn't survive much longer without air. Who knew how much brain damage had already occurred? Suddenly, Orochimaru remembered. Of course, it was C.P.R.! Happy that he had solved the mystery, Orochimaru blocked Kala's nose, and slowly started towards her face, ice cream still dripping off of his upper lip…

* * *

In Zetsu's Room… 

Chelsie was armed. And dangerous.

Panting heavily, she had her bottle of herbicide pointed at her would-be molester, eyes narrowed. In the past few hours, she had been 'groped' by a friend, sucked into a random whirlpool, dumped into an anie, met her idol, talked to her idol, touched her idol, knocked out by her idol, woken up to see a slightly scary Tobi hovering over her, gotten lost in the Akatsuki base, and attacked by mouth on a Venus Fly Trap's penis. Not to mention the freaky little doll that she didn't know was running around. She hated dolls. Oh, and she really needed to pee. Seriously.

So, considering all of that, when Hidan entered the room, was it really Chelise's fault that she thought Zetsu had made a clone to sneak up behind her and rape her with? Was it really her fault that she whipped around with a snarl that soon turned into a little 'Meep' of horror, and sprayed the weed killer into Hidan's eyes?

I think not.

Hidan grabbed his face, and screamed, "My fucking eyes!!" Unfortunately, Chelsie found this extremely entertaining. Smirking, and trying her best not to burst out laughing, she innocently asked, "You can use your _eyes_ to fuck? Wow, Hidan-sama, that's pretty interesting." Even more unfortunately, Hidan decided that this comment wasn't worthy of a verbal comeback. Instead, still rubbing his eyes furiously, he used one hand to blindly through his scythe at his new apprentice. It caught her in the midriff.

"Ah! My fucking stomach!!" Chelsie shrieked, thoroughly freaked out. She had never been stabbed in the stomach with a three-bladed scythe, so she didn't really have anything to compare the pain to. But it hurt. A lot. Yet, at the same time, it felt kind of pleasant. She felt a slight tug on the scythe and looked up to see a smirking Hidan once again rubbing his eyes.

"Why, Chelsie-chan, you can use your _stomach_ to fuck? How interesting…"

The blonde gaped at him. ' Oh, no he did not.' Screw the stick of metal coming out of her stomach. She had more important things to do. And its not like she could die anymore, right? "You can't use my own fucking line on me! Its mine!! That's fucked up!"

Hidan glared at her through watering eyes. Raising an eyebrow, his smirk widened. "You use lines, too? Is that like string? Kinky."

Chelsie felt the blood rush to her face. ' That fucking prick!' "You…buh…uh…ack..GAH!!" Unable to articulate a full sentence, or even a full word, she did the simplest thing she could think of. Grabbing the base of the scythe, she pulled it, successfully driving the weapon further into her flesh and throwing Hidan off balance, so that he fell towards her. It was then that Zetsu, who had watched this little exchange amusedly whilst restraining his extra mouth, decided to attack. The plant man launched himself at Chelsie. Hidan, however, had somehow gotten between them. The force of their collision carried them into the girl, forcing the handle of the scythe through Hidan's stomach and pushing them all to the floor.

Chelsie, trapped under Hidan who was pinned by Zetsu, wuth her faced smooshed against the former's bare chest, blood dripping out of her mouth, and the scythe poking out of her back, could only think of one thing to say.

"ZETSU'S PENIS IS BITING MY FUCKING WENIS!"

"Why Chelsie-chan, you can –"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

* * *

Somewhere else in Akatsuki… 

At about the same time that Kala began choking, and Chelsie got impaled with a scythe for her very first time, Sunni was planning. Or, at least, she was trying to plan. It was really hard to concentrate when Deidara was on top of her, with two mouths licking her shoulders. Really hard to concentrate. Insanely hard. So hard, in fact, that at first she didn't realize when he began biting her. Finally, she noticed. With a bit of a squeak, she shoved the artist off of her, screaming, " I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT, RETARD!!"

At least Deidara had the grace to blush. "Well, I guess I got a little carried away, un. It's a game I used to play with the other children in my clan. We called it 'Bite Fight', un." He glanced sheepishly down at his hands, which were still gnashing their teeth. Sunni, remembering a lunch period from long ago (Not really, but it sounds more dramatic), began to laugh. Deidara, glad she was no longer yelling, soon joined in. Together, they slid to the floor, shaking with laughter. This continued to a solid finve minutes, when Deidara's hand brushed against Sunni's ankle.

She yelped like a dog, and jumped to her feet like a kangaroo. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"

Deidara smirked and looked up at her. "You know you like it, un." As though to prove his point, the blonde grabbed Sunni's hand and pulled back to the floor, biting her at the same time. Before she could pull away, Deidara quickly put his hand on the spot between her neck and shoulder, one of the most sensitive places in the body, and bit hard. Sunni leapt to her feet once more, definitely blushing. 'Oh, God…Now its gonna look like I have a hickey…' She turned as though to walk away, but quickly turned back, her face shining crimson. She yanked Deidara to his feet, and glared at him.

"You fucking bastard! You just bit my ass!"

The accused bastard just stared at her blankly. "Yeah, so, un?"

It was then that Tobi burst in the room, camera in hand. He quickly took a snapshot of the two, whose faces were less than an inch apart. "Awwwww, how cute!! Deidara-sempai and Sunni-chan!! Tobi's going to have to show _everyone_!"

* * *

A/N: 

Kinda random, kinda drugged up?

Sorry, Sunni, for your part being so short. I just thought it was best to end it there. Plus, this chapters getting really long, nearly 2,000 words. Still, you had a bit of fun, ne?

Kala…LMFAO. Sorry, sorry, sorry!! I guess that the Micheal Jacksons just find you irresistible, eh?

Now I'm kind of scared to read the next two chapters…

Love Forever and Always,

Chelsie

P.S. Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors, I didn't proof read this.

P.P.S. Sorry, Sunni and Kala, that it took longer to update than I said. My parents decided I needed to go to my stepdad's softball game, but I did it as fast as I could. Forgive me?


	4. Chapter 4

Humor/Horror

Chapter 4

Naruto disclaimer; I / We do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well as you know Rayna walked into the dark place. "Hmm I wonder if I have powers to because I got a pearl chakra surrounding me. Let's see… Buyakugan." Awesome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kala's nose was being blocked off by Michael Jackson or Orochimaru was trying to give her Cpr. Tears started streaming down her face.

"I swear to god I rather suffocate then have this guy give me Cpr!" She screamed in her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayna saw the creep going to kiss Kala and she started running off to save her. She burst through the door horrified seeing what looked to be like cum dripping from the mans face.

"Oh my god Kala I shall save you!" she ran up to Orochimaru and kicked him in the shin. "Bad creepy snake thing." She cried while lifting Kala up. She smacked her back finally forcing air into her shriveling lungs.

"You creepy bastard I would rather die a 100 time's over before you ever touch me." Kala screamed anime tears flowing down her face. She turned and wept into her friends shirt.

Then they saw Orochimaru walking towards them. "I think we should run now!" Rayna said. "Agreed." Replied Kala. They turned on there heel's and bolted for the door. They bumped into the sharingan wielder.

They immediately backed up and bumped into the scary Sannin. Sasuke grabbed Kala and the Sannin grabbed the new buyakugan wielder. "HELP!!!!!!!" they both screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while

Chelsea was under Hidan and Zetsu's special mouth was biting Chelsea's wenis. She used her used her super human strength and threw them off of her. "What the hell was that." She screamed running away leaving a very confused Zetsu and Hidan.

She ran into a random room where she found a figure that looked like Hidan. She walked up to him and when he turned around his face was mutated. Chelsea summoned her three bladed sythe.

She cut him to pieces. Then she left the room and Tobi ran up to her. "Chelsea, Chelsea guess Deidara Sempai and Sunni are getting intimate in my photo." "Let me see." Chelsea said. It showed Sunni and Deidara's faces only inches apart and his mouthed hand on her ass.

Chelsea started laughing and then Tobi said "want a copy?" Chelsea's eyes lit up and she smirked to herself and nodded. "I made copies." Tobi handed her the picture's and skipped away.

Then a masked figure appeared behind her and knocked her unconscious. She woke up hours later to see that she was tied to a table standing straight up and there were whips placed in front of her.

Then the figure began to remove the mask, and she saw pink handcuffs at his/her sides. She screamed continuously but no one heard poor Chelsea's cries she was stuck and there was no way she could escape the locks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunni was dropped Deidara and went to leave the room when a blue faced figure walked in. "Kisame?" The figure smirked and walked to Sunni till she backed up and fell on a random bed. She was petrified when the blue man put chakra chains on her wrists.

Sunni was trying to break free when Deidara sat her up. Then another figure Kakuzu walked in with a deck of cards and set them down on the bed.

"Now let's get started." He placed the cards down. "What exactly are we doing?" Sunni asked in a petrified voice.

"Were playing STRIP POKER."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuckie was locked in Sasori's room and he began to lay some random puppets in the middle of the room.

The 5 dolls were brought back to life. Chuckie's plan was finally put into action.

A/N HOPE YOU ALL ENJOIED IT AND PLEASE SUNNI N CHELSEA DON'T KILL ME.

READERS PLEASE R&R IF NOT WHAT EVER WELL BYES.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Well here goes nothing.. Oh Kala next time write a bit more… at least have 1000 words, but I can work with what you wrote… I don't know about strip poker though….

Disclaimer: I/we do not own Naruto… if I did then Sakura would be strong and not weak/pathetic… she would also join the Akatsuki.

(CHAPTER 5)

"HELP!!!" cried/screamed Rayna and Kala as they were grabbed by the Uchiha and the snake man. Poor Rayna… OrochiJackson was running his hands up and down her arms smirking evilly at Sasuke, who only looked at him weirdly before he dragged Kala out of the room. "NOO!!! I'm not leaving Rayna, with that homosexual" Kala screamed as she was dragged out the room. "Kala don't leave me…" screamed Rayna.

The door shut and Rayna was left alone with Orochimaru. He moved her to a chair and sat her in it, forcefully. "you listen real good, snake bastard, if you so much go near me with sexual interest, I will kick your Bi ass all the way to my world and let you meet your match… the real Micheal Jackson, how would you like that!!!!!" Orochimaru stared at her for a moment or so before he spoke " I'm not bi… I'm straight"

. Rayna looked at the wanna be and saw he had a tear in his eye. She drooped to the floor anime style and looked up at the now speaking Orochimaru. " why does everyone think I'm gay or bi… I don't get it… just because I ass rape Kabuto, and he likes it, doesn't mean I go that way!!"

Rayna just looked at the angered snake man and slowly crept away from him. He kept ranting on about something like 'I did it to a boy once' and 'there's never any woman around'. Rayna was concentrating on the door when she didn't hear Orochimaru's last sentence. Hearing silence she turned her head to where the bi man was, but wasn't anymore. She quickly stood up and ran to the door, only to slam into something or someone (if you could call him that).

She looked up at the angered face of Orochimaru. Rayna backed up as he came forward, inching closer step by step, laughing louder and louder. She hit the chair she was previously in and stumbled over it. She looked up to see the snake man hovering over her now smirking evilly. " I swear if your bi-ass finger's touch one hair on my head I-" Rayna was cut off with Orochimaru's yell " I'M NOT FUCKING BI OR GAY… IF YOU WONT BELIEVE ME THEN I GUESS I'LL SHOW YOU, _PERSONALY" with that said _Rayna's eyes widened into huge white saucers as Orochimaru bent down to her, looking her up and down. Rayna couldn't move, she was stunned by shock and fear as Orochimaru reached for her…

Meanwhile Kala was being dragged by Sasuke. " LET ME GO, FUCKER!!!" Sasuke only 'hn' at the screaming Kala. She kept her feet put, but they only slide on the floor as Sasuke pulled her to a door. He opened the door and flung her in it. He then walked in himself and turned on the light while closing the door. Kala was fuming as she watched Sasuke sit on his bed and stare at Kala.

There was along silence when Sasuke broke the silence "where are you from?" Kala looked at the Uchiha and huffed "what makes you think I'll tell the likes of you?!?" Sasuke stared at the hot headed girl. 'she has a temper a lot like Sakura's… why am I thinking about that weakling' he shook his head and spoke " are you ninja?… if you tell me I'll let you go and try and help your friend" Kala gasped at this and retorted back " if that wanna be Micheal Jackson touches her, I will kill you!!!"

Kala's sharingan started to act up. Sasuke looked at her coldly and stood up. He quickly grabbed Kala by the throat and slammed her against the wall. " how do you have that? How do you know so much about me? And where did you come from?" his own sharingan was blazing. Kala was gasping for breath and raised her leg to kick him in his groin. He caught her leg and smirked at her pathetic attempt.

He suddenly dropped her when she started turning blue. " you…(gasp)… will pay" Kala started to admit a silver glow and slowly stood up to come face to face with the surprised Uchiha. His pin wheels in his eyes started turning and so was Kala's. He pulled out a kunai and went into attack stance. Kala went into Defense.

"I'M NOT FUCKING BI OR GAY… IF YOU WONT BELIEVE ME THEN I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO SHOW YOU ,_ PERSONALY"_ they heard Orochimaru scream. Kala stiffened and thought about Rayna 'shit I have to get to her but how…' while she was thinking she didn't notice Sasuke threw his Kunai. She barley dodged by jumping into the door. She hit it and it cracked. She looked up to the door and cursed out loud. Sasuke chuckled and was about to attack again when the door feel into a bunch of debris. Both of them stood there stunned…

Kala ran out the door and bumped into someone who, when she backed up looked at her hands to see blood on them, must have had fresh blood all over them. Sasuke came up behind her and stared straight ahead.. "I thought you were dead?!?" said Sasuke. Kala looked up and saw none other then the ugly ass Kabuto, covered in blood. "what the fuck!!!! I-- I saw you, you-- were stabbed badly and your throat-- was slit" Kabuto chuckled and came into the light more so you could see him.

He was covered in stab wounds and his throat was slit. "how are you still alive" asked Sasuke. Kala just stared terrified, confused and surprised. " it was that bastard puppet, with stitches up his face…the one who killed me in the first place. He brought me, accidentally, back to life as a dead ass corpses." Kabuto angrily stared at Kala and Sasuke who were just planned stunned. " what you hate being back?" said Kala and Sasuke in union. " No.. I just have real bad sexual needs right now… so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to relieve my 'hunger'…………

(with Chelsie)

As you know Chelsie woke up tied to a chair, with a person in front of her about to take off there 'mask'…dun dun dun dun dun dun…., Chelsie's screaming stopped as she looked at her captor, who's face was hidden in the shadows all she could see was the outline of the person and that strangely he/she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak with extra red. She gasped and then bordly said that, that person was no other then the…

" Oh… it's only the Akatsuki leader…" she slumped in her chair and sighed. She was expecting someone, I don't know, more intimidating or something. Just then the 'leader' started laughing weirdly… she looked up and stared. He started singing/talking " would you, my dear friend, like to go to Sesame street or how about Elmo's world!?!" Chelsie was now petrified, what she bordly thought was the leader wasn't at all.

"AHHHHHHH…. DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME YOU FUCKING RED CHILD MOLESTER!!!!!" Chelsie was thrashing about screaming and ranting how she would slowly and painfully kill him, if he 'touched' her. Elmo just stared at the thrashing about girl.

It went on for 10 more minutes before she finally stopped and glared at the confused/angered Elmo. She took a deep breath in and relaxed. " you dare refuse to come to my '_pleasure filled_' world???!" Elmo was inching closer and closer as it finally dawned on her, how exactly did he get here?

Elmo was know 3 feet away from her and slipped on a pair of white, latex gloves. "heeheee… I don't want to get _too_ dirty" Chelsie's eyes widened and quickly thought of something to say before he could come any closer " how did you get here? Why are you impersonating the leader? And what the fuck do you want with me?!?" this stopped the red impersonator. He chuckled, well…the leader is a fabulous man…ummm about the rest is well…….

(FLASHBACK)

_Chuckie had finished putting the bodies in a perfect pentagram shaped symbol. He started ranting some words " blood blood fun fun fun, gut's and throbbing hearts with no sun, sliced chest's, cut off dicks and a blood bath to settle the disgust…" he kept ranting other gruesome kills and words, before the body's started taken form and molding to form something . The candles went out and every thing hushed into silence. All you heard was the chuckling of Chuckie and the moaning of someone in the room_

_"what the fuck…" Chuckie scolded as he went and turned on the light's of the room. What he saw was a disgrace to doll/puppet kind in the center of the floor which 5 other dolls circled. Chuckie looked again and opened his mouth wide as he stared at the four eyes he killed before being screwed by the red child molester, Elmo. " ohm.. Yaa do it harder" screamed Kabuto in ecstasy. _

_"what the fuck are you doing!!!" Chuckie screamed at the two. This caused Elmo to look up and slow down in his thrusts. " what, do you mind, I've been deprived…" said Elmo sadly as he completely stopped and walked over to Chuckie. _

_Chuckie glared at him and then pulled him out of the room. " uhhh… of all the sick bastards I have to get you and four eyes…." Chuckie was really aggravated. " soo what was I called here for?" Elmo said bluntly. Chuckie shook his head and told Elmo what to do. Elmo's eyes lite up and nodded gleefully as he took off down the hall……_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Chelsie nodded and let out a sigh. " well that's about it and he also said something about capturing you, for the next part of the plan…blah blah blah….but you know what?" "what?" Elmo smirked and looked at creped out Chelsie " he never said I couldn't do any thing to you first….heehhehehe" Chelsie's eyes widened and she started screaming bloody murder as Elmo's latex gloved hands reached for her………….

While that was all happening, Sunni was stuck in a room, chakra chained and was some what forced to plat strip poker with Deidara, Kakuzu, and Kisame. At first she resisted but then came up with a plan. She pretended it was Kisame's threat that made her play but in fact it was her plan, which they had no clue about.

Sunni wasn't that good at playing so some how she had to cheat. It was going to be hard. But maybe with her power's she could pull it off. The game began and so far every had on there poker face, except Kisame who was a bit tipsy and laughed every 30 seconds, for god knows what.

They all agreed to slip one thing in the pot in the beginning. Sunni put in one earring, Kakuzu put in one of his gloves, Deidara put in a pouch worth's of clay and Kisame put in his sandal, which's stench made everyone about to hurl. The game was going good and so far the only people left were Kisame (amazingly) and Sunni. Kisame laughed and smirked at Sunni who smirked back. Sunni laid her cards down to reveal a four of a kind, of Jack's. Kisame frowned while lending his hand down, which had a four of a kind of kings. He started laughing while Sunni cursed " fuck off!!"

About an hour passed as everyone at least won a hand 3 times. There was a bunch of clothes piled on the bed, which was the pot. Kakuzu was in a pair of pants and he still had one sock on. Deidara had only his pants and a fishnet shirt on. Kisame had his pants and his headband on. Sunni had a white spaghetti tank top and her favorite jeans on. Everyone was getting frustrated and a bit tipsy, including Sunni who kept stealing Kisames bottle of sake. " wow I never thought Sake could taste so good!!!!" cheered Sunni a little out of her mind. Everyone just looked at her and back to their cards.

"hey hey guys… how about we make this interesting…?!?" asked Sunni who stood up, kinda completely showing her cards to the other three member's. They looked at her and in union said " what ??" " how about this…. be the last game and …who ever wins takes the whole pot and the… other three men have to go…. completely naked… except for boxer's…." they looked at Sunni and smirked, Kakuzu chuckled " don't you mean 'people' not men?? Any wea's I agree to your little bet" the rest of them agreed to thinking their hands no matter what could beat hers.

" okay but I have to go to the bathroom first" said Sunni as she made her way to the other door in the room. They watched her close the door as they turned to each other smirking evilly. It took about 5 minutes and they were getting impatient. " hurry the fuck up women" screamed Kakuzu. A few more minutes later Sunni came out of the bathroom and sat down, quite clumsy. She reached for Kisame's sake but was smacked away from the fish face's bottle. " fuck off and get your own" Sunni glared at him and then went poker face. Deidara sighed " how about we also take a picture of those three, yeah" " HELL YEAH" screamed Sunni. Again everyone stared at her and shrugged. What the hell did it matter to them, they knew they were going to win.

A few minutes passed by and it was time they finished by placing down their hands. Kakuzu placed a small straight , then Kisame placed a large straight smirking at the rampaging Kakuzu " Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, fuck off, how could I loose" he slammed to the ground balling his fist's up. Kisame only laughed at his actions and turned to Deidara, who smirked, because he thought he had won with his "ROYAL FLUSH,YEAH. I WIN" Kisame's jaw dropped and he to started cussing and got up to punch the wall, which he did leaving a big whole every few inches.

Sunni was smirking as she looked at Deidara who looked at her confusingly " I won, yeah…" " how do you know that, if you haven't seen my cards?" Sunni said quite soberly. "ummmm…." Sunni put her hand down and sat there keeping her hands over it. Kisame and Kakuzu stopped ranting and moved over to the table, circling it. Sunni smirked at the horror in the other's faces when she removed her hand. " Ace's" was all she said as everyone dropped to the ground.

She stood up and pulled out her camera taking a picture of them on the ground almost in tears. " well boys I win so take of your cloth's" "fuck no" Kakuzu said followed by Deidara the Kisame. Sunni shook her head " it was the bet and you can't back out of it" she menacingly said. " and what the fuck our you going to do? " asked Kisame. That pissed Sunni off, she started getting a black aura around her that scared all three Akatsuki member's.

They were about to run out he door when a black chakra hand grabbed them and brought them face to face with the Black pupil eyed Sunni " you will get undressed into your boxer's so I can take a picture!!" she said in a growl. They nodded their heads. The aura disappeared and Sunni smiled, a sorta real creepy smile… they flung off their cloths and were left in there boxer's, except Kakuzu, who every one laughed at " hhahahahah… you wear whity tighties??!!" laughed the other two Akatsuki member's and Sunni who took the snapshot.

She took about 5 more shots, before the door opened to reveal a very pissed off Uchiha " what the fuck are…" he looked at the Akatsuki member's who were in their boxer's and whity tighties, he twitched at Kakuzu, and then turned to Sunni who held the camera up and suddenly took a picture of the Uchiha. Itachi took a deep breath in and calmed down " why are you in here half naked and taking pictures..?" " they lost at strip poker" Sunni said bluntly as she walked up to the Uchiha and stared him right in the eyes. He looked at her then back at the other three. " get out of my room now!!" they all nodded and were about to scurry out the door when 5 short figure's blocked the door way.

"Your not going any where" said the figure in the front of the group. Sunni turned her head to the door and yelled "CHUCKIE" she took a picture of him and his fellow comrades. He closed his eyes for a second before he looked around the room and stared before saying " ohhhhh… my little pretties, my plan to take over this world his coming out beautifully… now that I have all of your friends, I can easily kill you all, with my minions and I will rule this-" chuckie fell to the floor unconscious while a apple rolled over to Itachi and Sunni's feet. Everyone looked behind the minions, including the minions, to see who threw the apple and they saw " TOBI??!!??"

(A/N) hey hope you guy's like it took me forever to write and well I might of also signed away my life…. Soo I'm sorta happy-ish…..(I guess)

TO: K & C Hopefully neither of you will kill me, yes I know I sorta saved myself and left you guy's in a troublesome mess….hheheheheheh…………. tootles


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N):

Hey, its Chelsie again, with my second chapter. I'm making this one up as I go along, with little to no planning involved, so don't hate me for any plots holes, okay?

Read my note at the beginning of Chapter 3 if my style of writing confuses you.

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto. If we did…well, I'm pretty sure that Sasuke, Hidan, and (emo) Deidara would all be a little less clothed. XD

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

In Sasugay's room…

Kabuto stared at Uchiha. Uchiha stared at Kabuto. Kala stared at the both of them, wondering what she was missing. Seriously, why on Earth would Kabuto come here to satisfy his, ah…sexual needs? It didn't make sense. Unless… "OH MY FUCKNIG GOD!! SASUKE YOU BASTARD! YOU BROUGHT ME HERE SO THAT…_THING_," She shot Kabuto a death glare worthy of the Uchiha himself, " COULD RAPE ME?!?!?!? WAIT UNTIL MY FRIENDS GET HERE, THEY'LL CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING DICK!!"

Kala panted, out of breath from her short rant, during which she hadn't taken a single breath. Kabuto stared at her, a mixture of a smirk and hurt (from being called a 'thing') etched onto his face. Sasuke just studied the paint on the ceiling, bored. Really, how did they get it up there without a bunch of drip marks? There was a silence thick enough to slice bread with that went uninterrupted for several minutes. It was Kabuto who spoke first. "Well, actually, I just came here for Sasuke-kun, but seeing as you're here," an evil grin danced across his face, "why don't we have a little fun?"

The stoic teenager looked up, amusement sparking in his eyes for the first time. Kala, seeing this, started screaming something about deranged rapist psychopaths. The two looked at her in mild surprise before once again grinning in an oh-so-evil way. Sasuke pulled out a strip of condoms from somewhere inside his baggy robes, and handed a few to Kabuto. They both took a step towards the girl, and she took one back. This continued for a bit, until Kala hit the wall. The other two kept coming towards her, arms outstretched.

_ 'Oh, shit…'_

* * *

In Itachi and Kisame's room…

Everyone turned towards the masked boy incredulously, wondering why the hell he had thrown the apple. Tobi scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Why were they all glaring at him like that? Really, he just wanted to test something…

Chuckie was the first to move, regaining consciousness and launching himself at Tobi. "YOU JUST RUINED MY EVIL ENTRANCE!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" He pulled a knife out of his jumper and started slashing randomly, hoping to hit some vital organ and kill the boy who had destroyed his dramatic entry. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" When the two collided, it was with enough force to knock Tobi back, off his feet and onto the ground. Somehow, he managed to land on top of Chuckie, who was now trying fruitlessly to stab Tobi's buttocks. "AH! Stop that!! Tobi is a good boy!! Why does Ken want to hurt Tobi!! Tobi just wanted to see if the saying was true!!"

This stopped the evil doll, and he stared at Tobi, confused. "What saying are you talking about, boy?" Tobi, whimpering, removed his hands from their spot covering his mask, and looked down at the one underneath him. He sniffled, "Tobi just wanted to see if the old saying was true. Tobi just wanted to see if the apple really did fall far from the tree. Tobi is a good boy, he swears! " Chuckie stared at him for a moment, before taking the knife and plunging it into the boy's shoulder, earning a loud shriek in return. He twisted the blade back and forth, digging it in deeper, through muscle and fat, veins and arteries, until he felt a bit of resistance. Good, that meant he had hit bone. The doll started laughing maniacally, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile, Sunni glared at Itachi, who had just picked up the apple, rubbed it on the sleeve of his cloak, and was now eyeing it hungrily. "Aren't you going to fucking do something?!?! Help me rescue him for God's sake!" All she got in a return was a juicy crunch as Itachi bit into the apple, squirting juices everywhere. "You know," he said through a mouthful of half-chewed apple, "an apple a day keeps the doctor away. I haven't had an apple today." Sunni let out a growl of frustration and turned towards the others. That is, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Kisame. "Fine! You guys help me, then!" Their response was, if anything, even more pathetic.

Kakuzu had curled up in the fetal position and was now sucking on his thumb, muttering about how his mommy said his undies were cool. Deidara said a muffled something about how, "What the hell do I care, un? He's an annoying pest. Let him die, un," and continued to reach for his pants, which had somehow wound up on the ceiling fan. Kisame didn't spare her so much as a glance, and continued to pick up the cards, pulling one from out behind Kakuzu's ear in an attempt to help cheer him up.

Sunni sighed. Really, what had happened to team spirit. Well, it looks like it was up to her to save the loveable moron. Turning, she transferred some chakra to her hands, and let her extra mouths open. She steeled herself and with a fierce cry of, "EAT THIS, MOTHERFUCKERS," ran at the line of minions between her and Tobi.

* * *

In Orochimaru's kitchen… 

Rayna could only watch in fear as Orochimaru moved closer to her. He reached slowly over her shoulders, his face a mere inches away from her own, and…

Rummaged around in the cupboard behind her. Frowning, he muttered, "Come on, where the fuck are they?" Rayna, convinced he wasn't going to rape her, for now, at least, grimaced. Didn't they have mouthwash in Oto? Seriously, the Sannin's breath was powerful enough to knock out the Kyuubi. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of breathing foul Orochi-breath, the snake man straightened up. "Aha! I've found it!" In his hands, Orochimaru held a digital camera. He pulled a chair up and sat beside Rayna, crossing his legs in a very gay fashion. "Okay, girl, now I'll show you how straight I am!" He smacked his lips in a very annoying manner and held his hand out in a very feminine way.

_ '__Yeah, he's about as straight as a freaking bendy straw…," _she thought, utterly repulsed. She was all too aware of the Sannin's tongue, though, and forced herself to bite her tongue. Orochimaru leaned in close (she once again winced at his breath), and turned on the camera. After waiting for it to load, during which he clicked his tongue impatiently, Orochimaru went to the memory. He blushed as a picture of Sasuke in leather bondage gear came up. "Now, how ever did that get there? Sasu-chan must have been playing around with my toys again…"

The pedophile pulled the camera towards him, and, still flushed, moved quickly through what Rayna estimated to be about 50 pictures. Finally, with a self-satisfied smirk, he shoved the camera towards her. "There, see! Proof that I am indeed straight!" Rayna looked at the picture an gagged. It was a very…graphic photo of Gaara and Hinata, and…Oh my God, was that a _bicycle pump_?!?!?!? Still trying not to throw up, she turned towards her captor. "Okay, one, that's just nasty. Freaking gross. And two, how the hell do I know that you aren't looking at _Gaara_, which would mean you were gay?"

Orochimaru blushed again and started flipping through the memory of the camera, he had to have at least one picture in here without a guy…

* * *

With Elmo… 

Chelsie was trying not to scream. Because, well, she was Chelsie, and she really didn't like to scream. But this was fucking ELMO and he was fucking planning to fucking fuck her!! He stretched out a hand and gently caressed her face. Eyes widened from both fear and contained fury, Chelsie turned her head and bit at the latex covered fingers. She gagged and let go almost immediately. Her teeth had broken through the latex glove and reached the red…fur underneath. First off, it was gross. Wiry and matted like that of a wet terrier. Second, it tasted like shit. Almost as though it had been peed on by a wet terrier.

Still trying not to loose her lunch ( Breakfast? Dinner? Chelsie really didn't know anymore, she'd kind of lost track of time…), she glared at him. The freaking toy was laughing. Laughing in the way that, to her, said, 'I watch you while you sleep and eat your babies!' He. Was. Laughing. At her. "Hee hee hee, that tickles! Elmo says do it again!" The blonde, naturally pale, turned even more white. _'Oh my fucking __Jashin__, I got stuck with a Tickle-Me-Elmo. Its not like a regular one is creepy enough, is it? Oh, __nooooooo__…I get stuck with this fucking thing!'_

Finally letting go of her self control, Chelsie started screaming. She kicked and swore and prayed to Jashin, asking him to save her from this hell. She only stopped when she felt something furry clink against both of her wrists, trapping them behind her back. Her eyes narrowed this time, and she let out a stream of curses that sounded quite like a snake hissing. The bastard must've put those damn handcuffs on her! Nobody, and that means _nobody_, puts fluffy pink leopard print handcuffs on her without persmisson. She started to struggle again, as Elmo walked back around front, a new glove replacing the one she had bit through.

To her horror, she saw something pointy sticking out of his groin, and realized that his battery pack was hardening, expanding so that it pushed against the fur that held it in place.

She screamed this time. A real scream, one of pure horror that could be heard for miles around.

* * *

(A/N): 

Well, there it is. Chapter 6. Forgive the shortness (Only 1,872 words) , I'm kind of having a writers block here, you know? But, whatever. Guys, please don't kill me, okay? Well, more Kala and Rayna than Sunni. Once again, she got off with no torture. You need to put yourself in worse situations, girl!

Just a few things I want to clear up before I end this.

I do not hate anyone who is gay/lesbian/bi. In fact, some of my best friends are homosexual. I often find that people who are homosexual/bisexual make better company than those who are straight. Note: I said often, not straight.

No, I do not hate Sasuke, either. Or Orochimaru. But they are both so obviously gay, its painful for me to see anyone object it. Come on people, use your brains!

I enjoy using some Japanese words in my chapters, i.e. Oto (Sound), Konoha (Leaf), Un (Hmmm, or yeah), and Japanese suffixes ( -chan, -kun, -sama). In later chapters, I will use the Japanese jutsu titles, but I'll always have a translation here, in the ending note,

Well, that's it for now.

Until next time,

Chelsie


	7. Chapter 7

Humor/Horror

Chapter 7

Naruto disclaimer; I / We do not own Naruto

A/N WARNING VERY WEIRD SICK AND PERVERTED YOU'VE BEN WARNED

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi runs to Sunni with anime tears pouring out of his only hole in the mask. "Sunni-chan (sniff).

"It's o.k. Tobi." Sunni said to the Akatsuki member currently weeping into her chest while she rubbed his back.

"Now as I was saying EAT THIS!" Sunni screamed her battle cry. She grabbed the apple from Itachi's grasp and chucked it at Chuckie's head. It clonked him on the head causing him to hit the floor with a loud 'THUD'. Itachi glared at Sunni with his fists clenched.

"You stole my apple (sniff..) and now you shall pay Muahahah.." Sunni's sweat dropped until she saw Itachi reaching for something in his cloak. He suddenly whipped out a candy cane pointing it at Sunni. She fell anime style.

"Hold on." He muttered as he reached back into his cloak, he pulled out a kunai. Sunni's eyes widened as she booked it through the door trampling the Barney minion on the way out. Itachi soon followed waving the kunai back and forth in the air.

"I will get you my pretty and that clay pouch too." Sunni ran in and out of rooms until she reached a dark one. She saw Chelsea with pink leopard handcuffs on her wrists. Then she saw Elmo?? With latex gloves and an erected battery pack for a penis.

She fell to the floor laughing ignoring her cries for help. Sunni was about to help when Itachi broke down the door. "Sorry I gotta run." Sunni said quickly took a snapshot of her friend and Elmo for some odd reason. Itachi chased her out of the room. Then she ran into a room with a pinwheel, that had latches on it.

She gulped when she turned around to see an overly obsessed apple eater before her. She tried to run but he used his super candy cane and hooked it around her neckdragging her to him.

She screamed as she made a desperate attempt to break free. He walked over to the wheel and attached her to it. "All of this over a cornie freaking apple." Sunni yelled.

"Over an apple that was my apple! You shall pay nobody steals Itachi Uchiha's apple's." he screamed.

"You are insane!" Sunni screamed back. Itachi was going to do something when one of Chuckie's minions waltzed through the door. The purple dinosaur had foot prints all over his body.

"Barney????" Sunni asked while sweat dropped behind her head more than creeped out. "You will pay and I will have you both." The little dinosaur cried. Itachi slowly backed away. "I love you, you love me, were one great big…" He was cut off when Itachi's shoe clocked him upside the head. Itachi walked over and put his shoe back on when all of a sudden Barney sat up and went "RAHHHHH!!" Itachi backed up to the wall and then the Barney dinosaur stepped on a tile and Itachi was trapped. 

"You will love me no matter what and we can be a great big happy family." Barney chirped walking towards the two. He clapped his hands and a tabled flipped upwards reavealing scary things.

He grabbed a suitcase and walked towards them flipping it open revealing a dildos, balloons?, a blow up fuck toy, and a cucumber??????? The twos eyes widened. "Now who's first.." Barney asked slyly. Then he walked towards Sunni who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

He started spinning her then he jabbed the cucumber up her nose. "Damn I missed." He ranted.

Then out of no where Deidara came to Sunni's rescue. He yanked her off the wheel and ran away with her bridal style. They left Itachi there with a creepy Barney walking towards him "You'll do perfect then." "NOOO!!!!" Itachi screamed.

Deidara walked into an empty room and put a collar on Sunni. He put her in a slutty maids outfit and strapped/chained her in the middle of the room. "Ahh what's going on here?" asked Sunni. She got no answer only a scary smirk from Deidara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE

Chelsea as we know was just about in tears because of err… Elmo's battery pack. "Get away from me you horny mummified freak." Chelsea screamed. "Elmo sad.. Elmo want hug!" he yelled.

Chelsea's eyes just about popped out of her head. "Get off me you freak!" she screamed in horror. A crimson aura surrounded her as she broke free. Her 3 bladed scythe appeared and she chased Elmo around the room swinging gat him wildly.

Elmo dashed out of the door and down the hall. "You shall be my first sacrifice to Jashin!" Chelsea cried trying to behead the fuzz ball.

She suddenly stopped when she saw mutilated Kabuto and a creepy Sasuke backing poor Kala into the wall. "CHELSEA!" Kala cried. Chelsea starred at the strawberry flavored glow in the dark condom Sasuke had in his hand. She fell anime style currently forgetting about Elmo.

She got up and went to go help her friend when out of no where someone was freaking humping her leg for crying out loud. She looked down and screamed "ELMO!!!!!!!!..." She was then blinded by fury and kicked Elmo through the wall.

She climbed through the hole in the wall after him. "Wait Chelsea help!!" Kala screamed in horror as Kabuto took another step closer.

When Elmo saw Chelsea he said "Tickle me.." he was cut off when Chelsea said/ yelled "Tickle this." As she chopped his left leg off. Chelsea was satisfied with what she did as she walked down the hall humming a tune forgetting about her friend. Then out of no where Big Bird pops up. "What the fuck is it with you Sesame street people!!!" she yelled.

Big Bird gave her a hug and grabbed her but.. "That's it your dead!" she cried, as she beheaded the yellow chicken. It ran around picked up its head then walked towards Chelsea. She freaked out and ran the other way screaming something inaudible.

She ran down the hall trampling a peg legged Elmo. She passed Kala who was currently fighting the two guy's and ran into Hidan. He lead her to a room. Then she saw Sunni and was like "WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

Then Hidan tied her to another table and she screamed "Let me go." Then he pulled out pink fluffy handcuffs similar to the one's before. "NOO NOT AGAIN SOMEBODY HELP!!' She screamed as Hidan walked towards her with a smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we all know Rayna is trapped with Orochi-Jackson forced to watch porn on the camera. "I still think you are gay."she stated plainly, inching away from him. "Fine then I shall show you what I mean." He hissed.

Rayna made a run for the door when all of a sudden a shadow snake wrapped around her waist bringing her into a sick embrace with the snake man. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your ugly bi-sexual hands off of me." she screamed.

She got out of his grasp and broke down the door. She ran down the corridor and bumped into the malesterers chest falling on her but. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder while she screamed something like put me down perverted gay bastard or something.

Then he entered the same room as Chelsea and Sunni an he walked over to the chair then he placed her in it and locked her there. "What the fuck is this someone save us!" She wailed flailing her arms and legs.

"I will prove to you I am not gay." He said while licking his lips. "When Kala gets here she will kick your sick fucking ass back to hell and.." "Sasuke should be bringing her here soon as well so no she won't" he answered her in a dark manner.

Her jaw dropped and if she wasn't tied to the chair she would have keeled over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while with Kala

"Shit.. get away from me now." Kala screamed. Kabuto reached and touched her arm then her Sharingan activated and she smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me you dirty Bastard!" with venom in her voice. Sasuke smirked at her fiery attitude.

"She's a feisty one isn't she Sasuke-kun." Kabuto stated. "I said get the fuck away from me!" she yelled as a silver aura surrounded her. She dropped to the floor backwards bringing her foot up connecting it with Kabuto's chin.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mea I would be easy for the likes of you to touch." Kala hissed. "Hope you like it in hell cuzz that's where your going asshole." Kala said as a smirk crossed her features. She did some hand signs and said " Fire style fire ball jutsu."

She took a breath and burnt Kabuto to a crisp. Then Kala stumbled back into someone's chest. She leaned on it to look up when she saw a scary sharingan activated Sasuke. She immediately took off into a sprint.

He appeared in front of her and pushed her into the wall. He smirked when he saw Kala deactivate her sharingan and look away. "Now how did you learn that jutsu?" He asked.

"Tssshh like I'm gonna tell an asshole like you dream on." She retorted starring hard straight at the Uchiha. "I asked you a question now answer me!" he demanded.

"No!" she sated. Then Kala smirked defiantly and tried to hit him but he caught her hand. Then she went for his groin with her knee, but he pinned her to the wall with his hips not allowing her to move.

"You fucking pervert if you don't get off of me I'll.." "You'll what he asked still smirking at her evilly. Kala felt her body tremble against his and his smirk grew even wider. She suddenly took her free hand and forced him off of her.

She ran down the corridors taking many sharp turns and then went into a semi dark room. She stumbled over something and fell on a bed? She heard the door close and lock. Her eyes opened wide when she heard Sasuke speak. " You fell into my trap." Then bindings made there way onto her arms and legs.

She squirmed and freed her feet then she froze when she saw her friends and panicked. That's when a barrier formed and walls came up and separated the large room into many small ones.

She backed up to the top of the bed when she bumped into Sasuke and he started touching her arms. Then she quickly made her way to the end of the bed in an attempt to escape but he grabbed her foot and dragged her towards him.

She layed on her back while he hovered over her, to make things worse she saw a glow in the dark packet on the bed. Then he pinned her arms above her head. All of the other girls started screaming. Her hazel eyes starred into his onyx ones when she noticed he was changing her!!!!!! "Get off me what the fuck are you doing!" She screamed and then something muffled her cry.

A/N HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ITACHI? WHY ARE THEY ALL IN A ROOM THAT GOT SEPERATED? WHY WERE THEY BEING CHANGED? WHAT HAAPPENS TO THEM AND WHY DID THEY START SCREAMING, ALSO WHAT SHUT KALA UP????? WHT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? THAT'S ONLY FOR SUNNI TO FIGURE OUT..

P.S. GUYS I LUV YOU DON'T KILL ME


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Okay, so it's my third chapter, and I'll try to make it long… umm.. I hope no one kills me and what your about to read, will contain very graphic torture… (MWWHHHHAHAAA) Sorry guys….. But let's just say, I'm glad I'm not in school so you can kill me!! I miss you guys so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(CHAPTER 8)

As you all know, everyone is locked in a room; chained up to something by their favorite character…(errmmm…. Except Rayna, because she is special!!!) and they have no idea why this is happening. If those people pad attention, instead of screaming their heads off, they would of released the walls, that separated the room, were see through. But no they were to busy screaming their Dam heads off, for torture that had not started yet, but was sure to come……

(MEANWHILE)

As everyone was being sexual tortured, Itachi was stuck to a wall, with a giant purple and green dinosaur, coming his way, holding a strip of neon green, purple poka dotted condoms. " I love you, you **love me. **( barney twitched in a creepy manner) we're _going to _be one great big happy family" he continued to sing, nearing closer and closer to the badly frightened Uchiha that he couldn't even think clearly.

Barney was in front of the Uchiha now, staring down at the condoms then back to Itachi. " would you like to have the honor's, or shall I??" Itachi's eyes widened and he stayed silent, trying to figure out how he would get out of the frilly, jump rope bonds that held him to the wall. Barney cocked his head to the side and smiled " I know…. Your just shy, this must be your first time. I'll put it on and then we can enjoy ourselves until you become comfortable." Barney started opening the package, while the Uchiha was frozen in terror.

(IN THE 'ROOM')

After 5 minutes of constant screaming, from the captives, the abductors finally shoved something in the mouth's of their prisoner's. The girls glared holes through their captors but that glare soon turned into terror…

Kala was striped from her cloth's (except undergarments) and put into a white mini, mini, mini, skirt and a blue bathing suit top; each had a 'breeze' of Hawaiian flower's across them. She was chained to the bed. " Get off me and what the fuck are you doing" yelled Kala before she was silenced by a bloody, burnt hand.

" you should learn to be quiet… for if you don't I will not hesitate in f-" " Kabuto what the fuck are you doing in here, you were fucking turned into bloody ash!?!?!?" hissed Sasuke. Kabuto looked at the pissed Uchiha and shrugged. " I couldn't let you have all the fun, Sasuke-kun" chuckled the black charred, sliced Kabuto. " I was merely resurrected by that maniac's bride… she said something of denying order's of her twisted mate and this will show him. When she kept babbling on, I snuck off and saw you two go into this room. I thought it was going to pleasurable if I joined you."

" Get the fuck out, I will kill you again if you stay. This is **my** prisoner, to torture, for information." growled the angered Sasuke. Kabuto hissed " ya like I would leave you alone, with this perfect 'sex toy'" Kala shivered and was petrified of Kabuto right now, never mind Sasuke.' OH MY GOD!!!!' thought Kala.

"NOOO, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU AGAIN, PAINFULLY, AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER COME BACK" yelled the angered Uchiha. Kabuto who was still holding his hand over Kala's mouth when he let go and began making sign's. Kala was too scared to scream as she watched Kabuto form signs, while Sasuke did nothing. ' what the fuck is wrong with him' Kala thought.

Sasuke chuckled and watched as Kabuto desperately tried to form a jutsu. " what the fuck, is going on… what did you do?" Kala was stunned and the Uchiha just smirked. " why dear Kabuto, didn't you notice that the room we're in is sealed, to not let anyone use their chakra?" Kabuto narrowed his eyes. " I guess you didn't to bad…" continued Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and flung it at Kabuto. Kabuto dodged and ran for the door. He opened it and ran out slamming the door, cursing. Sasuke smirked and turned to Kala. " so where were we?!?" Sasuke walked over to Kala who was still staring in shock, until Sasuke started running his finger's up and down, her legs. " AHHHHHH…. You fucking pervert, don't you dare touch me or-" she was cut off when Sasuke stuck a Tomato, which he pulled put of nowhere, in her mouth.

Her eyes widened as Sasuke, pulled away and pulled his shirt off while reaching for the glowing packet. Kala muffled a cry as he began to open it, very slowly… She struggled against the chains, but she could not break them. Sasuke chuckled " dear, dear Kala, in this room you can not use chakra. Soo I can have my way with you and you can't do anything to stop me." "mmmiiiifffff" muffled Kala as she tried to inch away from the Uchiha. He only smirked and turned on his sharingan to make him more intimidating. He pulled himself back over Kala, arms on both sides of her head. She kept struggling and tensed up when he bent down to her ear " you know you want me to" he said seductively.

Kala's eyes widened and she began tossing and shaking her head from side to side, rapidly. " now, I will stop if you answer my questions…" Sasuke said as he stared into her eyes. Kala nodded her head and Sasuke got off her. " I'll remove the tomato and if you begin screaming again I will not show any mercy." He removed the fruit " now tell me, where do you and your friends come from and why do you seem to have these special bloodlines that only certain people can have?" Kala closed her eyes " it all started when I said to Sunni, I bet she would fuck Deidara…

( WITH CHELSIE)

Okay, Chelsie was chained to a table, with only a **too exposed** short, short pink frilly dress; which had slits every where and looked like an 'animal' had attacked it. She was staring angrily at the grinning Hidan. " let me the fuck go now, or I will kill you" she demanded. Hidan titled his head to the side slightly " tsk I can't fucking believe, you fucking forgot I'm a dam immortal and I can not fucking die!!!" he said triumphantly.

'uhhh… I have to get out of here' Chelsie thought as an idea popped into her disturbed head. Chelsie only grinned and spoke evilly… " ohh, but Hidan, I do know the secrete of how to kill you" Hidan studied her for a second before he walked over to the wall and grabbed a black chocker, which had a circled triangle on it.. " please… I told you the fuck before, you fucking can't kill immortals!!!!!" he screeched as he walked back over to the handcuffed and chained girl.

He went to her side and ran his hand down her arms, smirking. " I'm going to have fun with you…" he reached down with the chocker towards her neck. "OOWWWW, you fucking animal, you bit me" yelled Hidan. " well you shouldn't of tried to put that thing on me" she spat out, each word lined with venom.

Hidan was shaking his bleeding hand. Chelsie only smirked but then started spitting. " You taste like shit" she cried in utterly disgust. Hidan didn't seem to notice as he was examining his broken skin. He looked up at a disgusted Chelsie and said " Do you have rabies?" Chelsie's sweat drooped "no, I'm not crazy and scared of water now am I?" Hidan looked back to the bite and angrily muttered " great now I have to deal with having rabies the rest of my life… your going to pay!!!"

Chelsie had an irritated look on her face and seriously said " if I had rabies then I would of already died from it, or with what Sunni was talking to me about, on the phone once, in her own opinion, I would of gone crazy attacking people and then eventual shot or blown up"

Hidan looked blankly at Chelsie. " so what if they hadn't killed you yet, your still insane" he walked closer to her grabbing a pink sock off the ground. " I DO NOT HAVE RABIES AND I'M NOT FUCKING INSANE… I'm just _a little _disturbed" proudly stated Chelsie. Hidan had covered his ear's in the loud shrieking noises. Chelsie took a deep breath in and didn't notice Hidan coming forward with a sock, which ended up stuffed in her mouth.

She struggled against the chains and tried spitting out the sock, but then froze when she saw Hidan taking off his cloak. He reveled himself to be in a pair of tight black pants, which had chains hung around the waist, and a pink fuzzy whip hanging from his side. Of course he was still shirtless, wearing the symbol of Jashin around his neck. Chelsie's mouth would have been wide open gasping, but she had the sock in it, so sadly all she could do was stare wide eyed at the sexy Hidan.

Hidan smirked when he looked at the wide eyed Chelsie. He made his way over to her, reaching for his whip. He stood in front of her now and had his whip in his hands. He looked into her eyes and then bent down to her ear, nipping on her earlobe which, sent a shiver down Chelsie's back. " Soo… I see you like me in this attire?" he whispered. She lied still and snapped back to reality. "mmmiiiifff" was all she could really say.

Hidan started nibbling on her ear again, which caused Chelsie to keep back her moan. Hidan smirked, when he saw Chelsie suppressing it. " soo do I have to do this the pleasure filled way or will you just talk??" Chelsie didn't answer because she had no clue what he was talking about. Hidan started caressing her neck and pulled up the whip for Chelsie to see. Her eyes widened. " well my little disturbed toy, what is your answer?" Hidan said seductively.

Chelsie, who was still wide eyed, nodded her head. Hidan smirked and backed away, pulling out the sock. "Blllaaaahhhh, what the fuck is wrong with you sticking a dam dirty pink sock in my mouth!!!??" " I thought you liked it dirty? Now answer my questions." Chelsie glared at him and opened her mouth " what are your dam questions?"

" well… where did you and your partner's come from? And how in my case, are you immortal??" Chelsie looked down and contemplated how they did get here. " It was by a whirl pool, and I'm-" Hidan cut her off " be more specific.." she sighed " fine lets start from the god dam beginning… when Kala said…."

(MEANWHILE IN RAYNA'S ROOM)

Rayna was bonded to a chair as the pedophile, Orochimaru, came closer and closer to her, holding a… " what the fuck do you plan on doing with dildoe??" screamed Rayna. Orochimaru only smirked " sexual torture". Rayna paled " if you dare do what I think your thinking to do, you will end up a dead bi-sexual!" Orochimaru reddened.

" Are you blushing? " Rayna asked. Orochimaru looked at her and creepily smiled " I never would of thought, that you would think what I was thinking about, me having fun with my favorite toy"

Rayna went wide eyed as she watched Orochimaru slip off his cloth's and was only left in his Elmo covered, boxer's. He walked over to the shocked girl and smiled. " so, I'm going to have some fun by showing you I am not bi, before I start to interrogate you." Rayna snapped out of shock and started screaming " eeewwww…. You sick perverted, pig!!"

Her shrieking broke one of the sannin's ear drums. He quickly walked over to a table and grabbed some thing that was long and blue. " Ahhhhhhhh….-" Rayna was cut off when something was shoved into her mouth, which felt rubbery and was utterly distasting. She blinked and then looked down. Her eyes widened in terror and in disgust. She began struggling against the bond's and tried spitting out her 'gag'. She only succeeded in choking herself a bit until she stopped, looking straight in front of her.

She saw an completely naked, chuckling, Orochimaru. Who was holding his 'toy' " this will show you that I'm not bi" he stated as he started pumping in and out of his ass-hole with his very own unique dildoe- looking rubber snake. Rayna shut her eyes closed and forgot all about the thing in her mouth and concentrated on forgetting the scene she just saw. ' OMG' this is going to haunt me for the rest of my life'

"ohhhhh yaaa," cried Orochimaru in his own pleasure brought moment. Rayna muffled a scream at the constantly moaning Orochimaru. After about 10 minutes she finally heard his moaning stop. " open your eyes" She shook her head. ' OMG if it is that nasty X-rated pervert, I will scream' Rayna said in her head. "NOW" commanded the sannin. Rayna slowly opened her eyes to the glaring, still naked, Orochimaru. " well how did you like the show, it proved I wasn't gay" he said proudly. Rayna's sweat dropped and she, forcefully, had to stare at the snake man's face.

"well?" asked the annoyed sannin. Rayna shook her head and looked down to her 'gag'. After a couple of minutes it finally registered in his head that he had to take out her 'gag' so she could speak. He reached forward and slid it out of her mouth. Rayna relaxed a bit now that the 'gag' was out of her mouth. " you are so dam fucking perverted and creepy, and you just showed you like doing it to yourself, so in fact your still gay to me. I think you us the 'gay thing' to cover up yourself from being found out you like it when you do it to yourself" she exclaimed all out of breath.

Orochimaru looked at her and slowly processed what she had just said. "uhhh…" "is that all you can say, you insane, self doing, freak.?" " shut up!! I'm not fucking gay and…and… just forget it and answer my questions." Rayna stared at his face and took a deep breath in. " I'm not answering your dam questions and why did you change the subject?" Orochimaru glared " you will answer my questions or you'll regret it" he said while picking up his dildoe.

Rayna's eyes widened " no please I'll tell you every thing just don't, screw yourself again" she cried in tears, remembering the scene that played before her eyes. Orochimaru looked at her weirdly and then his smile turned upside down. " fine… where did you come from and why do you have the Byakugan?" Rayna, who stopped crying at the good news, titled her head " that's all you wanted to know?… geez, ya should of said so. Well I saw my friends fall and then I…"

(OUT IN THE HALL)

Sasuke came out of the room first and leaned against the wall, thinking whether or not he believed the girl, still tied up in the room. He was starring out into space when the other door opened. Out Came Hidan, still in his tight pants with the fuzzy whip on the side. Sasuke raised an eyebrow " what the hell were you doing?" Hidan stopped and leaned against the opposite wall and exhaled. " fuck off" he bluntly told Sasuke who was now smirking. "hn"

10 long minutes passed when Hidan finally spoke " what did that Kala girl say?" Sasuke wasn't paying attention so Hidan took a hold of his whip, and whipped it at Sasuke. "pppttchhh" the sound echoed down the hall along with a painful growl. " what the fuck did you do that for" asked the angered Sasuke who was rubbing his cut arm. Hidan smirked " you should have been paying the fuck attention boy, I asked what that girl Kala said?" Sasuke growled and stared at Hidan. " she said they fell in a whirl pool and ended up here. As for the bloodline abilities, she said she didn't know but guessed who ever they bumped into first would get what ever special ability they have." " Ah… same thing my little disturbed toy said".

Sasuke raised his eyebrow " disturbed toy?" Hidan looked at the Uchiha, " what? I like calling her that" "hn… why so" Sasuke asked smirking. Hidan huffed " because.. She's highly fucking insane and fucking rabid" Hidan lifted up his hand to show a bite mark that was still fresh.

" Hn… it's what you deserve" " what the fuck did you say, little Uchiha" demanded Hidan. Sasuke cringed at the _little Uchiha_ part and glared at the immortal. " don't you dare call me that" demanded Sasuke. Hidan only chuckled " or what, little Uchiha… you'll kill me?" questioned the wildly laughing Hidan. Sasuke only glared ' I hate immortals' thought the Uchiha as he looked at the clock.

" what the hell is taking them so long?" Sasuke said out loud. " why don't you go and knock on that fucking gay sannin's door and find out?" Sasuke looked at him and then began to walk to Orochimaru's door. " hn… go check on the mouth handed person" Hidan only grunted and stayed leaning on the wall ' fuck no. I'm not going in that room…' thought Hidan as he closed his eyes to wait for the other interrogators.

Sasuke was in front of the door and instead of knocking he just opened it. When he peered in he saw an naked Orochimaru, holding a snake-like dildoe. " what the fuck" Orochimaru turned around and saw Sasuke, staring horrified. Rayna had just finished her story and stared at Sasuke. " why Sasuke-kun what do you want?" Sasuke turned around so his back was facing Orochimaru and Rayna. " what's taking so long?" Orochimaru tilted his head and smiled. " ohh.. I'll tell you what she said in the hall"

He began walking to the door still naked when Sasuke shouted " put some dam cloths on first" with that he ran out closing the door behind him. Orochimaru smirked and turned around. He reached for his pants and pulled them on. Rayna was completely relieved and let out a loud sigh. Orochimaru turned to the door and opened it. " don't make a sound…" he said but then mumbled something like he's seen me before naked… he must be shy around visitors. Rayna's eyes just widened ' is Sasuke gay too?? Wow.. Poor kala…'

Out in the hall, everyone was leaning against a wall. They had just listened to Orochimaru tell the same story as the other two did. It had been almost an half hour since they have been standing there. In that time Hidan had kept his eyes shut mumbling prays to Jashin. Sasuke was trying to ignore the annoying mumbling and the constant question from Orochimaru, which was " why did you act like you've never seen me naked before, Sasuke-kun " asked Orochimaru for the 20th time. Sasuke just replied with the famous Uchiha "hn"

Hidan stopped his praying and burst out " what the fuck is taking Deidara so fucking long?" Sasuke and Orochimaru just stared at him for a second, cocking their eyebrows. " I don't know? Why don't you go check?" said Sasuke. " yaa right"

Just then, Tobi came walking down stopping every few seconds nailing something to the wall. "HHHeeeeeyyyyyy guys, what are you doing standing here and why is the gay-snake man and Itachi's brother here?" Orochimaru growled at Tobi's comment and Sasuke clenched his fist and growled. Hidan sighed and shook his head. " what did Tobi do now, Tobi's a good boy" exclaimed happily Tobi.

Hidan was about to say something, when a door creaked open. The four turned to the door… " what the fuck took you so fucking-" they all gasped and stared at a panting Deidara who had only his boxer's on and had bloody scratch's along his back and arms. " what the hell happened to you" asked Sasuke. Deidara looked up and into the wide eyes. "Tobi wants to know what happened to Deidara-senpai?" " yaa what the fuck happened" asked Hidan. Deidara put one of his hands behind his head " uhhhhh….well you see….

_What will happen to Itachi? What the hell did Sunni and Deidara do? Why is Deidara panting and covered in scratches, not to mention he's only in his boxers? Why didn't anyone notice that the walls were see-through? Where is Chuckie?_

**(K&C): So that's my chapter hope you guy's like!!!!!!! Sorry it took forever to update but… Wednesday I was sick from eating all that junk food during lunch, not to mention I was depressed it was the last day!!! Thursday, my fam and I were out all day and pretty much night till 2 in the mourning… and today I had to wait till later on at night in order to update. So I have excuses so you guys shouldn't be mad!!!! Love lots……………………..Sunni **


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N):

Hey, it's Chelsie…again. This is only my third chapter, but it feels like I've written a lot more. Meh…whatevers…

Sunni: DIEEEEE!!! :

Kala: You're good.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, we don't own Naruto. Not unless Masashi Kishimoto is a trio of fifteen-year old American girls. We also don't own Chuckie, Barney, Elmo, or anything else, really.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was, for the first time in his life, completely terrified. He was being held hostage by a purple dinosaur, for God's sake! Who wouldn't be scared out of their wits? Oh, and don't forget about the prehistoric playmate's love of…well, his love of love. In fact, he was crooning a song about that very subject into Itachi's right ear, "I love you…you love me…we're a happy family…"

Itachi shivered. He was seriously considering trying to Tsukuyomi himself using his own reflection in Barney's big, black, plastic eyes. He'd already tried to use his Mangekyou Sharingan on the violet fiend, and had been quite dismayed to find that it didn't quite work. Instead, Barney giggled in a horribly Orochimaru-like way, and continued singing his sweet song.

Biding for time, Itachi spat out, in the same monotonous voice as always, "Do you know that I killed my entire clan, Pedosaur?" He shuddered again as Barney lowered his giant snout to the Uchiha's ear and whispered seductively, "Oh, I know, Itachi-kun. However, I wish for you to…'kill' me in exactly the same fashion as your dear brother, Sasuke." The eldest Uchiha's eyes widened and he had to hold back a scream of pure horror (another first) as the dinosaur continued his song, "…With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you…Won't you say you love me too?"

* * *

Kala was still tied to the bed, shivering and about to piss her pants. Uchiha Sasuke, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, had nearly raped her! It was completely, totally, absolutely, positively unbelievable! Wait until she told Rayna! She'd be sooo jealous! Not to mention the fact that the very same raven-haired teen had saved her from that thrice-damned creep, Kabuto!

_'Ah, my hero…'_

Kala was thinking of some pictures se could draw, pictures that would depict the moment Sasuke's heart of gold shone through, before he once again turned into an icy fortress. The brunette looked at the glowing condom package longingly. Left to her own thoughts, she felt the beginnings of a nosebleed that would lead to her bleeding to death, and tried thinking of anything else. The key word there is _tried._ Just as she began imagining some…_other_ things she might soon draw and post all over the InterWeb, the door swung open.

* * *

Chelsie was still, of course, chained to the table. It was really, really uncomfortable, too. _'Really…,'_ She thought, struggling against the chains to move into a position that wouldn't have her wanting the decapitate herself, _'Couldn't he have stuck me to a fucking chair or something? __A bed, maybe?__ Hell, the floor would be better than this.'_

Giving up on new positioning, Chelise sighed and stared at the ceiling. Ew…It was an icky green-grey colour, full of cracks and water spots. Now she felt bored, uncomfortable,_ and_ gross. Gee, life with Akatsuki sure was fun. Seriosuly, she wished Hidan would come back, if only so she could insult him more. She tried not to smirk at the thought of her favorite silver-haired Akatsuki. The fuzzy pink whip he had on his waist kind of ruined the image, though. Now that she thought about it, moving her bound hands behind her back, trying to pry open the fuzzy pink handcuffs, evil orginizations seemed to have an affinity of fuzzy pink accessories…

With nothing better to do, and because she was so not about to dwell on Hidan's shirtless figure whilst in this shithole, Chelise began trying to poke her shoulder with her tongue. Or, to be more precise, she tried to poke the angry red welt that had blood dripping out of it with her tongue. Hidan had decided to whip her once, after all, just before taking his leave, and therefore relieving himself of her furious shrieks. Seeing as how the wound hadn't yet begun to show any sign of healing, Chelsie assumed that the room she was currently locked in suppressed chakra…Oh well, that meant Hidan's hand hadn't healed while he'd been in here, either. She'd been a little too…distracted to notice.

…Bastard.

Anyways. The 'disturbed little pet' was still craning her neck, trying to poke the wound with her tongue (But not lick it, there's a definite difference) when the door to her room was thrown open.

* * *

Rayna was…Well, to be truthful, Rayna was about to die. Seeing a fifty-year old snake sannin didn't exactly extend life expectancy, you know. And the whole Orochimaru doing himself up the ass with a snake-like dildo, yeah, that just kinda took sixty years off of her life. So, now that she had been rescued by Sasuke (Wait until she told Kayla, she'd be so jealous!), Rayna was just chilling there, in the chair. She was shivering, green in the face, and trying not to puke.

Rayna really didn't think that she would ever get that image out of her head, no matter how much she wanted to. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the sannin with a thing for little boys and snakes standing in front of her, pumping it hard. It was exactly a feel-good film running through her head. She groaned as a particularly nasty memory resurfaced, complete with sound. Wondering if she'd b able to commit suicide with the bonds tying her to the chair, Rayna tried to double over and put her head between her knees, like they tell you to do on planes and boats if you get sick.

Yeah, you see…That wasn't really working. As it turns out, the makers of the Head-Between-the-Knees-Makes-Everything-Better had never been faced with Orochimaru fucking himself. So, Rayna was pretty much screwed.

Just as she was bending over to relieve her stomach of all its contents, the door creaked open, very slowly, and very creepily.

* * *

Sunni, meanwhile, was ignorant of the torture her friends had just been put through. Instead, she was too submerged in her own feeling of ecstasy. She'd just had the best fifteen minutes of her life, thanks to Deidara (Or, as she was now mentally calling him, _Dei-Dei_). They'd just gone at it like a fucking pair of jackrabbits, and she'd never been happier. She paced around the room, wishing someone was here so she could express just how fucking happy she was feeling, or, even better, that Dei-Dei was here so she could _show_ him how happy she was.

Yes, that's right. Sunni Lynn (A/N: :3 My face right now)was pacing. As in, not chained, bound, or otherwise unable to move. Turns out, after their quarter hour of literally screwing around (on the table…the chair…the bed…the floor…the walls…somehow, the ceiling…), Dei-Dei had decided that he'd shown his next best friend the time of her life (it was), and that she would not want to be leaving him anytime soon (_'Hell no!'_) .

Sunni stopped walking for a moment, and winced. Ow…It kinda hurt to walk. But in a definite, absolutely pleasing way. It seems that Dei-Dei had more than three mouths, and he'd taken full advantage of that fact, letting the girl get intimate with each of them, much to Sunni's delight (A/N: Heh, like the drink….).

The door was thrust open just as Sunni began pacing again, and she launched herself at the person behind it, assuming it was Dei-Dei, totally ready for some more hot monkey sex.

* * *

_-__A few minutes earlier…__.-_

Four sets of eyes stared at the torn, but obviously pleased form of Deidara. Actually, it was more like three and a half, since Tobi's mask only had one eyehole. The subject of their gaze went from his Powerpuff Girls boxers, to the long and bloody scratches on his back, to his sweat soaked face, to his heaving chest, to his blonde hair that was no longer in a ponytail, and back to his boxers. This went on for a few minutes, with Orochimaru, Sasuke, Tobi, and Hidan staring at Deidara, and Deidara trying to catch his breath. After a bit, Tobi opened his mouth again.

"Deidara-senpai, Tobi really wants to know what happened to you…did the lawn mower make fun of your mama again, like it did last week, and you had to fight it again?"

Everyone's gaze turned to the masked nin, who was gazing at Deidara expectantly. Finally, Hidan walked up to him, and whacked him across the back of his head, causing the mask to slip and a scarred face to be shown before it was hastily replaced. "No, you fucking idiot!! Deidara got _laid_!" The pious shinobi looked at the man in question for confirmation, "Right?"

Deidara's blonde head bobbed up and down, and he wheezed out, "Best…fucking…sex of…my entire…life…un!!"

Hidan sniggered and whispered audibly to Orochimaru, "Of course it is, the little shit's never gotten any before, it's the only damn sex he's had." Both men burst into a giggling fit, and Deidara, who appeared to have heard Hidan's comment, turned a deeper scarlet than the Sharingan. "I…you…buh…TOBI!! YOU TOLD HIM, UN?!?!?" This little outburst stunned the two into silence, and they looked at Tobi, who seemed to be confused, before bursting out laughing again.

Sasuke, meanwhile, looked disgusted. He kept turning his gaze from Deidara, to Orochimaru, and back. He looked for a moment as though he was going to hurl, before shouting, "YOU FREAK!! YOU'RE WORSE THAN HIM!!" The Uchiha pointed accusingly at both Deidara and Orochimaru for a moment before reconsidering, "Well, not worse, but you're still a pedophile!! They're only fifteen!!"

Deidara's expression became on of complete horror. "But…she said she was twenty-one, un!"

His comrades looked at him, bewildered. He couldn't be that dumb. Right? Apparently, Orochimaru thought he couldn't be, and was about to express his opinion on the matter when he went into a coughing fit, which sounded oddly like 'denial', 'pervert', and 'child-molester'. Hidan, polite as ever, kindly offered him a cough drop, which Orochimaru just as politely refused.

Sasuke was once again looking aghast. "You two shouldn't be talking!! You're just as bad as he is, if not worse!!" Deidara's face brightened, finally someone was on his side! Sasuke continued, "Not that what he did is right! Its fucking gross!!"

All three men took on varying expressions of hurt, with Hidan's looking most convincing, and Orochimaru's ruined by the maniacal grin.

"I NEVER HAD FUCKED HER!!"

"SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS LEGAL, UN!"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, but I'm not in denial…as you very well know!!"

Tobi was watching this all with the air of someone who has never seen his companions clearly until very recently. He thought for a moment, then said, "Well, actually, Sasuke-sama, seeing as you're over the age of consent, and Kala-chan isn't, you're in the same position as the rest of them. Or at least with Hidan-sama."

There was a moment of stunned silence, which was broken by Hidan screaming, "HA! LITTLE UCHIHA JUST GOT PWNED, BITCH!"

There was another moment of silence, this one awkward, until Orochimaru turned to Deidara. "Well?"

The blonde crossed his arms sulkily, and glared at the sannin. "Well, what?"

M.J. sighed. "How was it, pretty boy?"

A sheepish grin spread across Deidara's face, and he blushed as the rest of the group formed a circle around him, like it was story time. "Well…"

By the time, Deidara was done talking, Orochimaru had to excuse himself, panting as he said he needed to use the bathroom, Sasuke was smirking evilly, Hidan looked appalled that Deidara had actually done _that_, and Tobi had long since gone into the fetal position, whimpering with his hands over his ears.

Once their party was calm and collected once more, with the exception of Tobi, who wasn't really part of it to begin with, they decided to re-enter the rooms, all agreeing that the stories of their victims were a little too identical. Well, Deidara couldn't agree to anything, as he'd been too..preoccupied to question Sunni.

They each walked up to the door containing their newest 'toy', and walked in…

* * *

Chuckie came out of a room, eating a salad with oddly shaped vegetables. He walked down the hall, humming merrily, as the door closed behind him, with red letters spelling out 'Hidan' as though it were a nameplate…

* * *

(A/N:)

Heh, that's it.

This one's longer than my last, with 2,000 plus words.

It was also a bit more twisted than my other chapters, but I like it more.

Sorry that not all parts were equal in length, guys. Couldn't think of what else to add to the shorter ones.

Kala & Rayna: Sorry I kinda sorta made you seem like total Sasuke fangirls, it was just funnier that way. Besides, an eye for an eye, right? The next chapter better be interesting…

Sunni: …HOT MONKEY SEX!!!! Ewwwwww…you icky, icky girl…doing the nasty with someone you've only known for, like, a day!! Do you kiss your mama with that…those mouths?

That's it for now, love you guys.

- Chelsie.


	10. Chapter 10

Humor/Horror

Chapter 10

Hey its Kala again.

Naruto disclaimer; I / We do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story other than Rayna, Chelsie, Kala, and Sunni.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi starred at the little dinosour with sheer disgust and hate. "No." he ssaid coldly. The Barney. Barney's big black beady eyes gazed the Uchiha up and down. "I feel hurt why are you so mean?" Barney asked while he pouted.

Itachi looked at him in disgust. "I already told you I killed my whole clan hello!! Are you death or something." Itachi yelled rolling his eyes at the creepy little creaton.

"Well then I think my friends and I can change this." Barney said in a sickly seductive tone. Itachi's eyes widened as the more dinosours came from the other side of the door. They each held a instraament for torture that were all pink and really creeping him out. (The whole dinosour cast from Barney came on.)

Itachi swallowed hard as a green dinosour walked up to him and eyed him in a creepy way. The next thing that happened made Itachi Uchiha scream like a girl...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the door swung open it revealed Sasuke grinning evilly at her. 'Ohh god why me! I don't want to be here any more I need to escape but how?' she thought as she desperetly tried to free herself.

When he turned to shut the door and lock it Kala had slipped her tiny wrist through the shackle freeing her right hand. 'Damn I should have did that before why the fuck didn't I do that before?' she thought angrily at herself.

Sasuke walked over to his toy and saw her in deep thought. When she looked up she tried to inch away from him but her left hand was still tied in so she couldn't escape. 'Fuck off!' she screammed at herself.

"Wgat are you doing?" he asked in a questioning tone. Kala looked up at him and said "What the hell does it look like I am obviously trying to get away from you!" she retorted glaring at him and her sharingan unconciously became visible.

Sasuke chuckled at her. He turned to reach for something thats when Kala madly tugged on her wrist and it slipped through with an agonizing crack. 'Oww sun of a Bitch!' Kala screamed in her head as she let her hands remain near the shackles appearing to still be caught.

When Sasuke peered up after hearing the sickening crack he looked at Kala's pained face. He furrowed his brow at her. Then he made his way over to the bed and was about to go on top of her when he got an unexpected right hook to his jaw.

"Yeah! woohoo!" Kala screamed as the Uchiha fell backwards but caught his balance before falling. "How did you get out?" he asked suprised. Kala gawked at him as she ran to the door and kicked the lock in. "I do have small hands asshole!" She yelled running down the hall. Sasuke smirked at her antics and followed his 'toy' to catch her before she got away.

Kala heard Rayna scream and smirked as she ran downn the hall towards the scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayna saw the Micheal Jackson wanna be and let her stomach clear it's contents. Orochimaru walked towards her smiling wickedly. Rayna just inched away on the chair towards the door.

Orochimaru took out his dildo's again. She screamed so loud that when she struggled to get away the chair fell over. Orochimaru grabbed the gag from earlier and reached for her.

Rayna almost passed out when the door flung open revealing Kala. Kala saw what was happening and turned the other way and threw up. "Kala help me!" Rayna cried. "Nice of you to join us Kala." the snake said in a sick tone making Kala want to puke again.

Kala heard Sasuke getting closer so she grabbed random kunai out of the wall and threw them. She free'ed Rayna and almost hit the snake. "Let's go!" Kala yelled to Rayna as she ran out the door towards the next room.

Sasuke reached the snake's room and said "Did you see Kala?" Orochimaru nodded and said "That little whore stole my new toy!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and motioned him to follow him.

Kala and Rayna reached another door and heard Chelsie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsie watched as Hidan walked in and made his way towards her. Hidan pulled out a pink chocker and walked towards Chelsie with it. Chelsie thrashed on the table desperetly trying to get away from the pink object.

"I thought you were Akatsuki what the hell is up with you people and these pink freaking objects! Seriously!" Hidan shrugged as he placed the choker on his toy's neck and once again got a bite to his hand from Chelsie.

"Ahh let me go you fucking Bitch!" Hidan yelled trying to pull his hand away from her. 'What did he just call me? I don't think so I maybe a little disturbed at times but I am not a bitch!' Chesie screamed in her head.

She yanked her head back and ended up taking Hidan's hand with her. She spat it on the floor as her captor screamed in agony. Then the hand started to move and crawl towards Hidan. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THE ADAMS FAMILY!" Chelsie yelled as the hand climbed on Hidan's shoulder.

"I just had that reattached!" Hidan yelled mumbling something about having to go and see Kakuzu so he could get stitched up. "When was the last time you washed?" Chelsie asked with a disgusted face.

Hidan shrugged and said "Maybe a few months ago or.." He was cut off by Chelsie's furious rant "You mean to tell me.. eww that's just out right disgusting!" Chelsie started to spit on the floor and gagged at the thoughts then it hit her. 'That means he didn't wash his hands after going to the bathroom...' Chelsie started yelling about someone getting her some mouth wash when the door flew open.

"Chelsie!" Kala and Rayna panted. Rayna looked at the scene seeing a hand on Hidan's shoulder she wasn't about to ask. Kala quickly ran over to Chelsie and pulled out a random bottle of mouthwash and gave it to her.

Chelsie swished it in her mouth and spit it out. After an awkward silence Kala yelled "LOOK A DISTRACTION!" "What where?" Hidan said whipping around. Kala free'ed Chelsie and they ran out of the door colliding with Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the girls screamed pointing fingers at them and then they turned on there heels and high tailed it in the other direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sasuke and Orochimaru got up to go and run after there escaped toy's Hidan collided with them. "Oww what the fuck. Your toys/Kala and Rayna is ruining everything. They are escaping because of her!" Hidan yelled pointiing an accusing finger at Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"Hey don't point at me it's his fault. Kala escaped and then took my Rayna-chan away." Orochimaru chocked a half sob.

"Well since she's the master mind you better give her a punishment/hell or something Uchiha!!" Hidan yelled. "Hn. Do you guy's know a short cut to Deidara's room?" Sasuke asked both of the forms in font of him.

"Why?" Orochimaru asked in a lost tone. "Because if they rescued Rayna, then Chelsie there friend Sunni's next." Hidan said plainly as he caught on to what the Uchiha was saying.

Then there was an o from Orochimaru. Then they took a shortcut to Deidara's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunni lunged herself at the figure entering the room. Catching him in a deep passionite kiss. Then they enterteined there hands letting there extra mouths have some fun.

Sunni was going to remove his cloak when the door burst open. Kala, Chelsie, and Rayna were standing panting in the doorway. "We need to go now!" Rayna cried. Sunni looked at the group in confusion and said "WHY? I have been enjoying myself." The whole group standing in the door way fell anime style and twitched.

"You are kidding right?" Kala asked looking at her as if she was mental. "NO." Kala keeled over on the floor and layed there with spirals in her eyes.

Rayna and Chelsie tried to get her awake when Kala shot up and looked at Sunni. "Sunni your coming with us let's go." Chelsie said nearing her friend. "No I don't want to!" Sunni said putting her foot down. "Well you are so get over it!" Kala yelled grabbing Sunni and dragging her out of the room.

Deidara went to go and grab her back when Kala turned with her sharingan flarring glarring a whole through him. "She is leavingg now!" Kala stated in a dangerous tone.

The four girls ran out of the room and Sunni was crying anime tears because she had to leave her Dei-Dei-chan. As they rounded the corner they tripped over something making lettuce fly every where. Rayna, Chelsie, and Kala fell into three chests.

"Oww my nose." Kala cried as she backed up holding her nose that started to bleed. Sunni looked down at what caught her fall. "CHUKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried hugging the hiddeous doll and swinging him side to side.

'What the hell is wrong with this woman?' Chuckie thought as he was getting dizzy. Deidara came and pried the doll from her grasp and threw it into the room that had HIDANS name in bold letters.

Deidara looked at his 'toy' and held her close to him. When the three girls who had actually tried escaping they saw Sasuke, Hidan, and Orochimaru. "What the fuck man every tie we almost get away, you show up." Kala yelled frustrated.

Rayna made a run for it and was quickly caught by Orochimaru's shadow snake and was taken into his arms. "Get your fucking Bi-sexual self away/ off of/ from me!" Rayna screeched. "Tsk tsk now now Rayna my dear you tried an escape and now you have a punishment awating you soon." Orochimaru said slyly into her ear making her struggle and then she broke free once again.

Orochimaru then caught Rayna and nocked her out. Orochimaru then pulled out four collars. The colors of them were purple, blue, green, and pink. Orochimaru placed the purple one on Rayna's neck.

Then he threw the pink one to Hidan, blue to Sasuke, and the Green to Deidara. "What's this?" the other three guy's asked the snake pedofile as they caught the collars. "It will help you control them. It controls there free will for instance if you say stop they will stop, and they can't take it off." Orochimaru said plainly. "Now if you will excuse me he poofed away with Rayna in his arms. (sadly)

Deidara quickly placed the green colar on Sunni. Then he disappeared with her. Chelsie and Kala looked at eachother and then the colars. "That thing will not be placed on me. I say run!" Kala screamed turning.

Chelsie agreed as she turned also to ffollow her friend. Then Kala banged into someone again and landed on her but. "DAMN IT NOT MY NOSE AGAIN!" she said as she pinched her nose leaning her head back.

Chelsie watched in horror as Hidan advanced towards her. "I dont fucking think so!" she screamed running away. She made it to a door when she was spun around. She quickly dodged the collar from Hidan and ran back towards Kala.

Hidan's ripped/biten off hand tripped her causing her to fall. "Why me?" Chelsie asked groaning. When Hidan made his way over he was about to put the collar on when out of no where Chelsie grabbed a desk and chucked it at his head.

She turned to scramble away when she felt someone hit her pressure point and she heard a click. "Damn you..." Chelsie started as she fell into a deep sleep. Hidan slummped her over his shoulder and watched as the Uchiha attempted to put a collar on his 'pet'.

Kala growled when the Uchiha bent down to eye level with her. He attempted to put the collar on her but she smacked his hand away. "Fuck you!"

She got up and ran towards Chelsie and Hidan. Sasuke quickly appeared in front of her and she went low to the ground skidding and she attempted to kick up. When she stood up she was pinned to the wall.

Her body was pinned by his as she tried to knee him in the groin for the third time today. "Fiesty one aren't you I'm sure I can fix that." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Kala froze and her face paled.

Sasuke smirked as she moved from side to side trying to free herself. She was about to punch him when her hands were pinned over her head. He smirked at her and he lifted the collar and slowly put it around her neck. CLICK.

Kala's eyes fumed with anger as she struggled even more to escape his grip. "Your going to be punished for trying to escape." Kala's eyes widened as she starred into his now crimson ones. She tried to break his gaze but she was caught in his gaze as the pin wheels turned knocking her out also.

Then Hidan and Sasuke walked triumphantly down the halls to there rooms carrying the girls bridal style. First Hidan had to make a pit stop and have his hand sewed back on. They entered there rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuckie looked around the room. He noticed a venus fly trap with a head in the middle struggling with something.

Whenn he turned around the half white/ and black faced yellow eyed man grinned evilly at Chuckie. Chuckie pulled out a knife as something lunged for him tackling him to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay this chapter probably sucked cuzz its 2 30 in the morning. I hope you enjoyed. SOrry about that Sunni i couldn't really think of what to write for you. Well R&R and let me/us know what you think. To any bi/gays i have nothing against you so dont get madd at meand im sorry if i offend u because i reali have no problem with people who are. Wel its late so byes.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): hey it's me Sunni, it's my 4****th**** chapter. Had to think of what to do with Chucky (that's how ya suppose to spell it) because Kala messed it up… for the better, so I know what to do with'em now!!!! Be happy !!!!**

**K&C: I miss you guys!!!!!!!!! Now on with the story HEEHHHHEHH!!!!! Payback could be a bitch!!!**

**( CHAPTER 11 ) ENJOY!! - evilly smirking-**

Barney and the greentriceratops thing started making out, right in front of Itachi. Itachi squinted his eyes shut as Barney started to go to far as he pushed her on the bed. They were at it for 10 minutes now while the yellow triceratops was banging his wang.' fuck… I would rather see Hidan and Kakuzu going at instead of these two' Itachi calmly stated in his head, keeping his eyes shut as he heard the roaring moans.

Ten more minutes past before the yellow dino spoke " alright sis, I think we'.. you and Barney had, had enough of each other." The yellow dino, looked towards the tightly clenched eyed, Itachi. He walked over to him. " hi my name is Jake, are you joining are family?". Itachi opened his eyes to come face to face, lips to lips, with Jake. His eyes widened, "ahhhh…. I'm going to fucking kill you!!!" screamed Itachi when Jake backed up.

Barney walked over to Itachi and bitch slapped him. "is that any way to speak to your family? You should be ashamed of yourself" exclaimed barney. Itachi looked at Barney, his pin wheels spinning rapidly. " hey… ummm… the one I just loved up" the green Dino turned to Barney " Barney you don't remember my name" she said in tears. Barney ran over to her. " Itachi-kun, lets set an example… it's okay…uhhh… I found you a present" the green dino looked up. " you got me, baby bop, a present?"

"what the hell is wrong with this family" Itachi yelled going insane. Jake walked over to him, once again. " ohh.. Itachi-kun, I'm so glad you excepted us as family, I'm your new brother… lets get busy.." smirked Jake. Itachi started rampaging about in the ropes. Until he noticed something red behind Barney.

" here you go baby mop" "it's bop" " ah yes pop, here you go" baby bop was about to say something when Barney pulled out the box. " ohh.. My.. Barney it's beautiful" she said in her sweaky voice. In her hands was a big pretty red box. " wow Barney where'd you get that?" Jake asked, forgetting about Itachi and walking over to examine the box. " uhh.. I found it in some room. It also has some kind of black material in it, so I thought she could hang it on the wall or something" barney said.

While the 3 dino's were checking out the box and it's contents, Itachi noticed he was tied by a frilly jump rope. He shook his head mentally ' your such a cold hearted dope' his inner stated to him. 'shut up, your weak!' Itachi mentally said with annoyance dripping from every word.

' geezz… at least I'm the only sane one in this body'

'what do you mean, I'm the only one here besides your pathetic self'

'not exactly, your consonance is over in the corner crying and slowly dieing.'

'hn' was all Itachi said.

' your such a freak'

'wouldn't you be talking about yourself as well?'

' no, that would be your consonance. I'm just someone to annoy you and I was the one that stopped you from killing your brother, since your consonance was knocked out cold when you killed the first family member. I'm also the one that keeps telling him to get stronger so he can kill you.'

' hn, I see… now go away, I don't need weaklings like you, go die like my consonance.'

'fuck you, you men-' inner Itachi was cut off when Itachi snapped back to the outside world. Itachi looked around to see, twitching limbs of Barney, Baby Bop, and Jake. There were also some pieces of black string weaved in and out of there faces. Itachi cocked his head ' how long was I talking to that weakling?' Itachi shook his head and easily un done the frilly jump rope binds. He walked over to the wide open door while looking at all the pieces of limbs that started crawling after him.

He then felt something hit his feet. He looked down to see a yellow feathered ball. It moved to the side reveling a beak. " could you help me, my body is being paranoid ever since that girl with the scythe chopped my head off my body." it said looking up into sharingan eyes. "hn, where did you see this girl?" " umm… down a couple of halls, make a left then a right, and then down a couple of doors" big bird said. He received a hn'd in response as Itachi left the room. "hey, wait what about my body" big bird wasn't answered. " stupid frickin idiot" he mumbled to himself, but soon stopped as he realized different limbs moving towards him and a muffled song being sung " I love you, you love me…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chelsie woke up, with something very irritating around her neck. She unconsciously reached up. 'damn, that bare chest hottie is going to hear about this.' she mentally screamed in her head as she ran her finger's over her pink choker. Chelsie then looked around the room, noticing she wasn't in that torture room anymore, she was in some thing worse!! " what the fuck, there's pink every where!!!!" Chelsie screamed out loud.

Chelsie then narrowed her eyes to a black door on the other side of the room, whist had steam creaking from under the door. ' oooo, he's taking a shower I should go and….' " no I'm escaping.. Bad Chelsie for thinking that" she said out loud, getting rid of her inner thoughts.

She climbed off the bed and on to a soft pink rug. ' wow this is soft' she thought as she dug her toes into the comforting rug. Chelsie sighed and started walking towards the door, to leave, but an evil idea popped into her head. Chelsie creeped to the bathroom door and opened it slowly. She peered at the sink and counter top. 'shit don't look up anymore… there's a mirra'

' look in the mirra' her inner cheered.'

' I'm not perverted like that'

' so I am, now look at him'

'fuck off 'she said her inner as she searched the countertop with her eyes. "ah ha" she mumbled to herself, spotting Hidan's rosary. She reached her hand in, stretching it so she didn't have to go in any more. 'damn right out of fingertips reach' she yelled to herself. Chelsie then put her foot in, thinking about Hidan, and tripped.

'nice going, retard' her inner snapped at her

''ugg.. If you weren't thinking perverted I wouldn't of tripped' Chelsie spat at her inner.

Luckily she caught herself before she made a sound, but now she was all the way inside the bathroom with a naked Hidan in the shower next to her. Chelsie stood up and gulped, she could see Hidan's full figure ' OMJ!!! He is frik'an HOT, I would love to…' Chelsie turned around, trying to forget her inner's thoughts. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Opening her eyes she reached for the rosary beads. Carefully snatching them up, without making a sound she slipped out the door, only to stick her head back in and gaze at Hidan.

She closed the door and shook her head getting the perverted images, of her and Hidan getting it on, from her inner's thoughts, to go away. She walked towards the door and froze when she heard the water stop running. She grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. Slipping out into the dark hallway she noticed her pink Necklace, started glowing red. " what the hell, is that suppose to mean" Chelsie said as she turned and started walking down the hall only to tense for a moment and then book it down when she heard "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY ROSARY!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kala woke up in a bed, which sheets covered her body. She rubbed her eyes before trying to get up, but was stopped by an arm around her waist. She turned around to a sleeping Sasuke. ' ohh… shit oh shit… hey, Rayna's going to be so jealous!!' she mentally panicked and smirked in her head. Kala touched his arm to see if he would stir but he didn't. she then carefully picked up his arm and slipped it off her waist. Kala stood up and took a step before she heard chuckling. Kala carefully turned around to see Sasuke, still asleep? Kala titled her head and reached her hand out to his face. She removed the bangs and gazed at his features. 'whew… hotter in person that's for sure' her inner said.

' ya but Rayna is so going to flip'

'you got that right girl… now let our lips meet'

'hell no, don't you remember he tried raping us????' kala shot back at her inner self.

'yeah, but….' her inner was cut off when Sasuke caught her attention.

" uhhh… Sakura…" Kala raised her brow and stared at him intently. " Sasuke you okay..?" she whispered. " what?, not hard enough Sakura?" Kala looked at him quizzingly then an idea struck. "Sasuke, why don't you do it harder" Sasuke smirked and he flipped over on his stomach. He started humping the bed. Kala freaked a bit and then backed up. "how's this Sakura?" he moaned.

Kala crept away from the humping Uchiha and looked around the room. She searched around and spotted something. 'jackpot!!!' she yelled in her head as she grabbed the camcorder. Kala walked over to the still 'animal' Sasuke. She started recording his little affair with the bed. " come on Sasuke, harder" Kala chanted to the Uchiha. Sasuke responded by going faster, panting and moaning. ' blackmail. This will show him not to mess with me' she cheered in her head.

After a few minutes of Sasuke humping the bed and himself screaming Sakura's name out, he fell on his stomach panting. Kala smiled as she was about to turn off the cam and run out the door. But Sasuke stopped her " hey orochie-kun, want to tango, because it only takes two to make it true!!" Sasuke seductively said in his sleep. Kala's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. 'what the fuck is wrong with him.. Dreaming about Orochimaru???' she yelled in her head " orochie-kun suck it dry" Sasuke gasped out in between moans.

Kala fell anime style and stayed down with spirals in her eyes. When she got up she, noticed her necklace was glowing a very bright green. Kala then looked over to a sweaty, panting Sasuke and heard , "Sakura would you like to join us?" in a creepy seductive tone. ' that's enough black mail…' she thought while a chill went up her back.

Kala shut the camcorder off and turned to leave, grabbing the knob and turning it. "Sakura I asked you if you would like to join us" Sasuke said in an demanding tone. Kala closed the door but not before yelling "NOOO". She then took off down the hall and heard Sasuke "SAKURA JOIN US NOW!!!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sunni puffed into a room with Deidara holding her bridal style. He set her down and walked over to the bed, and sat. ' 15 years old…shit, why the hell did she lie' Deidara sighed and looked at Sunni. Sunni stood there for a moment and then looked down at her choker, "UGGG… what the fuck I hate the color green, dei-dei-kun take it off" Sunni pouted walking over to Deidara. Deidara looked into her puffed out eyes. " srry but I can't, I like you this way, yeah" he said with some what anger lashed into the words. Sunni looked at him, anger coursing through her eyes. "WHAT!!!! Jashin it's not like I'm going to run away…" she yelled at him.

Deidara looked annoyed and angered by her constant bickering " fuck at least get me a silver one" she demanded. Deidara looked at her and then got up walking towards the bathroom. " what the fuck do you think your doing? Get me a new one now" Sunni yelled walking over to Deidara. Deidara hunched his back at the yell and turned around. He grabbed Sunni by the shoulder's and slammed her against the wall. " will you stop your damn bickering, yeah" Sunni looked at the angered blonde, anger definitely displayed in his eyes.

'geez… he's to hot' inner Sunni said

'what the fuck is wrong with you, he's being an ass' yelled Sunni at her inner.

'yeah but look how close we are to him'

'fuck that I want him off, after that great time… he becomes an ass and won't change the color of this dam choker that is red?'

'huh… at least it's better then green'

'true'

'heehh.. So you reflect on those 15 minutes, even thou your mad at him'

' whatever.. Wow this necklace is really turning red'

'umm.. Sunni you should pay attention to what he's saying, he looks really mad'

Sunni then snapped out of her conversation with her inner and stared into the eyes of Deidara. "have you heard a single word I said?" Deidara said venom slipping from each and every word. "uhh.. No"

"what the hell is wrong with you, first you lie then you don't listen to a single word I say, yeah" he lashed out at her.

"I lied about what?"

" about you being 21, yeah"

Sunni widened her eyes and then narrowed them. "well you lied about being 25 when your only 19"

Deidara hesitated and then narrowed her eyes at her. " it doesn't make a difference, a least I'm old enough, yeah"

Sunni struggled against his grasp, Deidara in return slammed her hard against the wall, making the wall crack" what the fuck that hurt" " good, yeah" he said as he let go of her, making her stumble to the ground and walked into the bathroom. She looked towards the door and saw he took out his scope and put it on the table, before he closed the door.

'he's gonna pay for that' inner Sunni said as Sunni got up, rubbing her shoulder's.

' now's not the time I have to find my friends, there probably suffering way worse then me, like always.' Sunni said seriously.

' oh now you start thinking about them, since die-dei-kun is mad and raging'

'so what' Sunni said as she eyed the scope.

Sunni had an idea, she crept over to the table and was about to snatch the scope when a clay spider crept on to it. 'great' she thought to herself. She eyed the spider and it jumped, towards her face, but missed when she stuck up her mouthed hand and the spider was chewed up. Then sunni continued the conversation as she grabbed the scope.

' his name is just Deidara, and for gods sake he tried killing me'

'when, he only slammed us against the wall, which he will pay for'

'uhh… hello that was a C1 bomb, that blows up in the face, remember the episode where he attacks Garra?'

'ohh… yes… whatever lets get out of here' Sunni nodded in agreement with her inner self. She kept the clay in her mouth for later use. Sunni opened the door to the room 'pathetic…' was her inner's thought. Sunni walked out closing the door and put the scope on her eye. "shit, I can see faint chakra patterns" she said out loud. 'shhh…big deal, I guess that's how he found us earlier' Sunni's inner said as they walked toward two running strands of chakra that swirled on the outside of the figures. " found'em" Sunni said out loud dashing there way, not noticing her necklace turning a deathly crimson red color.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Rayna was shaking her head getting rid of the tiredness. She opened her eyes to a beautiful furnished room. 'wow, who the hell saved me' Rayna thought as she swiped her legs to the side of the bed. Rayna looked around, seeing nobody, just her. 'whoo, girl, we were rescued.' said her inner.

'who the hell are you?' Rayna mentally asked

'I'm just your inner that's suppose to help you out in bad situations' her inner proudly exclaimed.

'yeah…okay I'm just going crazy'

'umm.. No sorry dear but your not, don't worry I'm here to stay and help'

'then why didn't you help me with that self doing M.J. wanna be, snake sannin?'

'umm.. About that..'

'save it' Rayna said to her inner, ignoring anything she said. Rayna stood up and walked over to a door then froze "where do you think your going?" Rayna tensed and turned around to see 'speak of the devil' her inner said. Rayna didn't comment back as she was too damn scared off what the hell the teme would do next.

"Rayna why don't you come over here?" "hell no" she spat out Orochimaru twitched. "come over here now" he demanded, Rayna was about to scream at him when she felt an excruciating zap and her legs began moving. "what the hell" she screamed. Rayna tried struggling against it but received another zap. " now that's my toy"

Rayna's eyes widened as she forcefully walked closer to the creepily smirking sannin. Rayna reached Orochimaru and stood there. "don't you fucking touch me, asshole!!!" she spat out. Orochimaru just tilted his head. "come sit on papa's lap" oroch. Said smoothly patting his deranged leg.

"fuck no..ahh.." Rayna felt another zap and fell to her knee's. Orochimaru chuckled and went down to eye level with her. " now now, I don't want that pretty necklace to hurt you any more so why don't you listen to your daddy's wants (he twitched) and needs (his eye twitched)

Rayna glared at him " No way in hell, even if hell did freeze over katrillion times, you sick ugly son of a bitch" Rayna yelled and then braced herself for another shock. But nothing came. She looked at her now glowing blue necklace. Rayna then glanced up at the frowning anime M.J.

Rayna raised a brow as she saw a tear slip down his face. "what the-" "why do you and other's have to call me sick names?" Oroch. Said cutting Rayna off. Rayna tilted her head "ummm… maybe because you act all creepy" Rayna said nervously. "well it's just who I am" "I see that by the epis… ummm person I see now" Oroch. Looked at Rayna. "I guess I could-" he was cut off by a loud bang, of a door hitting the wall.

"why hello Orochimaru-sama, care to share your toy?" Orochimaru looked up and eyed the intruder. He picked up Rayna and put her in the chair behind him. "Kabuto, I advise you to leave" "why should I, I've gone through a lot today and I deserve some kind of _treat"_ "get out now!!! Or you will assuredly die" " please I'm already dead and my need keeps growing each and every time I get resurrected." Kabuto hissed out.

" go away" Orochimaru launched himself at the mutilated Kabuto. Kabuto jumped over to Rayna, " now I will have y-" he was thrown into the wall, with Oroch still going after him. Rayna's eyes widened. 'ugghh.. What the hell was that jutsu, that Neji kid taught me' Rayna screamed in her head. "BINGO" she yelled out loud, making Oroch and Kabuto turn to her. " what I can't play bingo in my head?" both of the crazed ninja raised an brow and then continued there fighting over Rayna.

'whew.. that was close' Rayna mentally said in her head

'damn right, what's wrong with you?' inner shouted at her.

'ehh… but I'm the only one doing any thing, while you go and stand around and watch'

'tch…whatever, I bet Kala's having fun with Sasuke'

'no she wouldn't she would try and help me, if she could'

'Tsk… please she's enjoying herself and by the way you better get going before one of them wins'

'but…' Rayna thought for a moment then started forming sign's. she then disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving the cracked freaks fighting.

Rayna appeared in some mansion. 'what the hell did you do that for, my friends need me'

'clearly you weren't going to so I stepped in and did it for you' Rayna's inner cockily spat at her.

' I thought you were just a voice and couldn't do that' Rayna questionably asked her inner.

' lets not talk about that and look who's in front of you' her inner mocked.

Rayna snapped back and stared at a white eyed boy. "Neji?" Neji looked at her. "what are you doing here?" " umm well.." she trailed off when someone walked up behind Neji. "Jiriaya????" she practically screamed. " hey who ever you are, umm Neji you want the new book?' Neji turned around and nodded. Jiriaya handed him and orange book. Rayna feel anime style. "what the hell, Hyuuga Neji reads those perverted books?" Rayna said, staring at Neji in disbelief. "would you like to join me in my room?" he asked as he shooed the oo'in Jiriaya away. Rayna's jaw fell to the ground "I..I..

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"ahhh….." Chelsie and Kala screamed as they ran into each other, colliding. Kala stood up "what the hell, watch.." Chelsie looked up towards the voice. "Chelsie?" Kala?" They jumped up and hugged each other. "OMG!!!! Finally I find one of you." Kala said as she broke the hug. "damn.. We need to find the other's and drag them with uscoughSunnicough" Chelsie said looking at the green glow around Kala's neck. "why the hell is that glowing green?" Kala looked down I -" Kala was cut off when something collided with both her and Chelsie.

"ahhh… not again" cried out Kala. "Chelsie, Kala?" someone asked. Both girls looked up to see Sunni, comfortable lying on them. "Sunni?" they asked in confusion and in pain…well only Chelsie. "do you mind your squishing my wenis" Chelsie shouted out. Sunni stood up and pulled the girls with her. " did Deidara let you go?" was the first question that came out of Chelsie's mouth. "wow not even an, are you okay or, what happened… I feel loved" Sunni sarcastically said.

"well?" Kala asked. "no I escaped while he was all pissed off taking a damn shower. I also stole his scope and I'm not use to using it yet so that's why I banged into you guys" Sunni said scratching the back of her head. "right… sex didn't go to well?" Chelsie said bluntly stated. Kala and Sunni's jaw dropped. "no Chelsie I left because he was being an ass and he slammed me against the damn wall, making the soars I have in my back" angrily stated Sunni.

"yeah, right" Chelsie said. "whatever…weird you get the rosary, I'm sure Hidan didn't give them to you" "I I stole them why he was taking a shower" calmly stated Chelsie. "and you didn't happen to see him?" Kala asked. Chelsie turned a light pink as her inner brought back the images. " disturbed retard, peaking on him in the shower" Sunni stated. Chelsie glared…"hey I have black mail on Sasuke humping his bed" Kala blurted out relieving the tension in the air.

Then the door they were next to flung open sending them into the wall. "fuck" they cried out. They looked over to the open door to see chucky, grasping a knife, while swiping at something. "Zetsu?" Sunni asked aloud. Sure enough Zetsu came out of the shadow with his special mouth snapping at chucky. "hell no I'm not going through this again" shouted Chelsie as she got up and was going to walk away but ended up bumping into a very pissed Hidan. "hello disturbed pet" Hidan said clenching his teeth together.

Kala looked at her now red necklace as she looked up at chucky "get the fuck away from me " he yelled at Zetsu. "you cut off my balls" his white side said. "now it will eat you" his black side said. Chucky backed up still swiping away until he bumped into "Kakuzu?" Kala said as she got up walking the other way only to hit Sasuke. "shit " she said out loud. Sasuke glared at her and her necklace turned red. Sunni looked around to see her friends captors and chucky still swiping at Zetsu who was trying to eat him and now Kakuzu. Sunni's sweat dropped at the priceless scene before her eyes. She quickly darted up and went to run down the hall before Deidara showed up.

"ahhh…ouch" she complained when she hit something hard. Sunni fell on her ass and stood up looking down at her crimson red necklace. Sunni hesitantly looked up to Deidara's cold glare. "heehhh" "don't heehee me" he coldly said. Sunni backed up only to hit someone else. She turned around and came face to face with Itachi, Uchiha "ohh.. Great it's the apple freak" he to glared at her. Sunni looked around to see her friends currently being slightly strangled by their captors, toil they passed out. 'shit ' she thought to herself as both Deidara and Itachi came her way…..

**(A/N); hows this for a long chapter? It's currently 4:29 am… yes I'm up this late because of dear ol Kala!!! Signing away to Chelsie. Have fun writing your part!!!!-yawn-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Too poor to own.

**Chapter 12**

**Written by**: Chelsie

**(A/****N:** Sunni, the inner voices were a good idea, so I'm going to steal them and pretend that I came up with it, okay?

* * *

Uhm….Okay…let's see…If it's a sentenced that is _italicized_, it's the person's normal thoughts. If its _'in a little air thing and italicized'_, its their inner self. Get it? Got it? Good.

Rayna, meanwhile, was following the normally stoic Neji to the Hyuuga compound. Sure, she was now in Konohakagure instead of the Akatsuki base. Sure, she'd just ditched her three friends and left them at the cruel mercy of about a dozen S-Class missing nin. Sure, they'd probably die while she was safe behind Konoha's defenses. That kinda sucked. But, like they say, every cloud has a silver lining, and Rayna's lining was that she was following _the _Hyuuga Neji to _his_ bedroom.

_And I met two of the legendary __Sannin_

_'Yeah…but you met the perverted, gay ones…'_

_Well, Sunni and __Chelsie__ are perverted, and I think Kala is gay _(A/N: I really don't, Kala!! Don't hate me?)_, and I still hang out with them…_

_'…And one of said __Sannin__ nearly raped you…'_

_No, actually __he__didn'y__...but I thought he was going to…_

_'…And he showed you his gay porn, and he jacked off in front of you, and he –'_

"OKAY, I GET IT! NOW SHUT UP!!" Rayna screamed, quite audibly. As birds from several nearby trees took flight in alarm, Neji turned around and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Eh…uhm…yeah. The birds….they were…loud?" She offered meekly, laughing nervously.

Neji, who was used to erratic behavior, seeing how he was teamed with Rock Lee and Maito Gai, after all, just shook his head and continued to walk, beckoning for Rayna to follow. As the entered the compound, he stopped abruptly, causing Rayna to walk into him and fall flat on her arse. The Hyuuga looked down at her, not offering a hand to help her up.

"Who are you?"

Rayna got up, dusted herself off, and checked herself for internal bleeding ( _'Damn__…__Neji__ has a bony ass…_' ) before answering. "I'm Rayna. I'm from Massachusetts." Neji looked at her with that same odd look as before, and asked, "Where is this…Massachusetts, and why are your eyes white, as though you have the Byakugan?"

"Well…its on the East Coast…and that'd be because I do have the Byakugan! Wanna see?" Quickly, she activated her Doujutsu, deactivating it once she saw the Neji did, indeed, believe her. The Hyuuga prodigy stood still from shock for a moment, before turning on his heel, and walking briskly towards a building in the center of the compound. "Come, you can explain your story to Hiashi-sama."

* * *

Chuckie (Because I like it better spelled that way) was currently engaged in a three-way battle. It was him VS. Zetsu's special mouth VS. Kakuzu VS. him. Right now, despite his best efforts, the special mouth and Kakuzu (now referred to as S.M.) were winning. It had managed to get a chunk of his shoulder, and Kakuzu had manage to punch a hole through his stomach with odd black tentacle things. And, it seemed neither of them could manage to get close enough to the S.M. to damage it, and anytime Kakuzu was hit, he just sewed himself together. The battle was going badly, when from the ceiling dropped…

"PIKACHU!! THUNDERBOLT 'EM!!"

"PIka…chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

* * *

When Chelsie woke up, she was once again strapped to the table. This time, however, she was in absolute darkness, and couldn't see anything. She could, however feel something warm touching her left foot, which was bare. Thinking of Zetsu's special mouth, one of the last things she saw before passing out, Chelsie screamed. She also started jerking around, until she felt her abused wenis collide with something wet and squishy. Still thinking of the special mouth, this cause her to struggle even more, and elbow the wet thing several more times. The warm thing was removed from her foot, and she thought about stopping her little fit, but decided against it. That is, until someone clamped a hand down on her mouth, the other one jamming her jaw upwards so she couldn't bite.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!! THAT WAS MY FUCKING EYE!!"

Chelsie, bound, gagged, and apparently blindfolded, couldn't exactly answer. Instead, she just gave a weird kind of shrug that involved one shoulder and a knee. Now that she knew it was Hidan who had her captive ( _'For__ the…third time today. Good __job,' _her inner voice offered annoyingly.), she calmed down a bit. But not much. She had taken his rosary, after all.

After a few minutes during which Hidan said nothing and the blonde began to hum the Jeopardy theme song, the priest asked, " Are you going to be a good fucking pet, or am I going to have to leave my damn hand here until Kakuzu brings me some thread?"

Eyes wide, Chelsie attempted a nod which actually hurt her, as Hidan was holding her head in place. The Akatsuki member gave a grunt of acknowledgement, and removed his hand. Chelsie licked her dry lips.

_Ew__….he tastes like soap…_

_'Soap…? But he said…'_

_You're right!! That __fucknig__ prick!_

As soon as the blindfold was removed, Chelsie moved her head slightly and bit a finger, breaking the skin.

"AH! YOU BITCH, YOU SAID YOU'D BE GOOD!!"

"YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WASH YOUR FUCKING HANDS!!"

_'__Eeeeee__….you said the F-word!!'_

"I DON'T! I TAKE A DAMN SHOWER EVERY TWO HOURS AFTER MY RITUALS!!"

"…"

"…"

_'…'_

"…Oh…well…sorry, then."

Hidna glared at Chelsie, and she felt a shock course through her body. Stunned, she couldn't do anything to protest as Hidan one again blindfolded her, but left her ungagged.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence, before Chelsie cleared her throat, "So…Hidan-kun, you can use your _eyes_ to fuck? That's pretty interesting." She was gagged within a minute.

_'…Idiot…'_

_From now on, I'm calling you Joe…_

_'…'_

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was bored. After being run into by some girl, he'd left Deidara to do whatever, and walked around aimlessly for a bit. He passed the trio currently fighting for their lives (Zetsu, Chuckie, and Kakuzu) without comment, neither helping nor hindering them. No one had noticed him at all. This made Itachi sad. Then, to cheer himself up, he'd gone to see Hidan, only to find him watching some blindfolded girl sleeping. After dodging a scythe thrown towards his head, Itachi left. How dull. After that, he'd gone to see his dear brother Sasuke, planning on giving him the usual 'Ha, you suck and will never kill me' speech, and to tell him that they were out of eggs. However, he'd found his brother gazing at yet _another _unconscious female, this one tied to the ceiling fan, and gave him a long lecture about bondage and abuse before taking his leave. He'd almost been raped by Orochimaru, and they played Hide-And-Seek for a bit, until Itachi grew tired of the game, and made a clone to play instead. Now, he was once again, bored. You'd think life as an S-Class criminal would be a tad more interesting.

* * *

Deidara glomped Sunni. "Oh, my dear!! I've missed you so much!! You never should've run away from me!!" He then proceeded to drag her away, leaving an impassive Uchiha behind.

_Uh…_

_'Did you put __etho__ in his shampoo?!?!?!?'_

_What the hell is __etho_

_'Oh…uh…__nevermind__….wrong person…I need to save that line for __Chelsie__…'_

_What? You've been in __Chelsie's__ head?_

_'…Maybe.'_

_EW!! BRAIN COOTIES!!_

Thus, Sunni began furiously smacking herself upside the head, trying to rid herself of the brain cooties. Deidara looked at her like she had three mouths (Oh, wait…) before continuing to drag her off to…wherever they were going. Apparently, they soon reached their destination, for Deidara opened a door, thrust the still beating Sunni in infront of him, and locked the door behind himself.

Their location stunned Sunni into momentarily forgetting about her brain cooties. "Dei-Dei-chan, are we…?"

Deidara nodded. "Yes, my poopie!! We are indeed in Zetsu's greenhouse! For, what better place for monkeys to have hot monkey sex besides in a hot leafy house!!"

Sunni paled for a moment before scanning Deidara's body. And, there, amidst the thousands of plants, including trees, in a building that was completely transparent, she jumped on her Dei-Dei, grabbing his erection as the fell to the ground in a moaning heap.

* * *

Well, as you may or may not know, Big Bird's head just got mouth raped by B.J.'s left pinky toe, and now he was just kind of sobbing quietly in a corner. Why none of them are dead yet, nobody knows. Maybe its because the love of a hundred thousand children keeps them alive throughout all the pain and suffering they endure. Or…maybe they can't really die until they go back on their own shows and get their heads beaten in with brass knuckles wielded by and irate preschooler, like how destiny meant for them to die. Slowly and painfully. The world may never know.

Now, however, they are, in fact alive. Not exactly whole, but alive nonetheless. After thoroughly violating Big Bird's head, the cast of Barney & Friends began slowly creeping their way out of the room. And, when I say slowly, I really mean slowly. How fast do you think a disembodied arm can move? Not very fast at all. So, after it took the assorted body parts and hour to get to the door, they entered the hall, leaving Big Bird's broken-hearted sobs behind (Serves that freaking canary right, too….trying to do whatever it was he tried to do to me however many chapters ago….). They moved slowly along, waiting for someone to appear for a long time before someone actually did. The limbs kind of scrunched themselves up, and then launched themselves at the orange-masked form of none other than Tobi, whose shoulder had miraculously healed.

* * *

Kala awoke, feeling a pleasurable breeze drifting lightly across her face. Hoping against hope, she opened her eyes, wishing to see a clear sky and a laughing group of girls telling her she had fallen asleep on the pier. Instead, she saw Uchiha Sasuke glaring at her. That in itself wasn't too odd, and she'd gotten used to that look by now. The peculiar thing was…she seemed to be above the Uchiha. And, judging by the way she kept seeing different parts of the room before once again meeting the raven's gaze, Kala could only assume one thing…

"Uh…Sasuke-kun….why am I strapped to a ceiling fan?"

"Hn…" The Uchiha stubbornly turned his head away.

_'Something's got someone miffed…'_

_Oh, I bet it was __Itachi_

_'NO! UCHIHACEST!!! __MY SASUKE-KUN!'_

_Poor baby…._

"Well, if you aren't going to talk to me, could you at least let me down? I get motion sickness."

Without looking at her, Sasuke deftly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the girl. Kala barely had time to let to a barely audible 'meep' before the ropes were cut and she fell to the floor in a heap, much like Deidara and Sunni, three point six five nine miles away in the greenhouse. She picked herself up and glared at Sasuke.

"I meant, 'Could you let me down without breaking any of my bones?'."

"Well, then, you should have been more specific."

The two engaged in a staring match for a bit (Kala lost, she was no match for the Uchiha death glare), before Sasuke asked, "Kala, do you think I'm weak?"

_'I knew it! He's been raped by __Itachi__!'_

Stifling the urge to burst into tears and hug Sasuke, Kala said, "No…I think you're very strong."

Sasuke looked up, a brief flash of hope in his eyes, when the door burst open to reveal…

"OROCHIMARU!"

"AH! MICHEAL JACKSON!"

_'Yummy, yummy…'_

_WHAT THE FUCK?!?!_

_'Oh….did I think that out loud?'_

"My, my, such a warm welcome," Orochimaru sang, beaming. He nodded at them both, "Sasuke-kun, Kala-chan. I've come to give you the best experience of your lives. That'll show that nasty girl that I'm straight!"

Kala looked in horror at Sasuke, who was looking at the two of them with an expression of pure lust. Throwing off his little tunic thing, the Uchiha opened his arms wide, and exclaimed, "Bring it!"

* * *

Heh…that's it…Wewt! This one's more than 2,000 words!

Erm…anyways…sorry about the crappiness, guys. I'm tired.

Yeah…

Oh, and if you don't' know, here are a few pointers:

Hiashi is Neji's uncle, the leader of the Hyuuga clan, and Hinata's father.

The people who entered the Chuckie/Zetsu's S.M./Hidan fight are, obviously, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu.

Hidan doesn't need to wash his hands because of his excessive showering habits.

Itachi feels lonely and emo.

Etho is a drug me and my friend made up. You apply it like shampoo, wet or dry, and you get high.

B.J. is the yellow dinosaur. I don't know if he really has a left pinky toe.

Uchihacest ItachixSasuke luff.And by luff, I mean butt sex.

Here's a random idea that I thought of…Maybe our 'inner voices' could actually be a combination of all of us, and is a mental link between us? Like, telepathy? Dunno…if it was, though, we'd have to make it show up really slowly, like it was developing or something. It would probably take, like, five chapters?

That's it for now.

Lotsa luffs.

Chelsie


	13. Chapter 13

Humor/Horror

Chapter 13

Hey its Kala again.

Naruto disclaimer; I / We do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story other than Rayna, Chelsie, Kala, and Sunni.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuckie got up and stumbled forward and back. "Where the fuck did that little rat come fro..." He was cut off by his own screams as he felt yet another yet agonizing electrical shock from the yellow rodent like animal.

"Yeah gotta catch em all pokemon!" Ash yelled jumping up and down before he to was shocked by the 'Pikachu's' attack. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you no screaming in fucking public!" the angry electrival creature shot.

"Ahh sorry I.." "Don't sy sorry just shut the..." Pikachuu was shut up when a knife went through his back and out his stomach. "That was for freaking frieing me like a fucking potatoe." Chuckie yelled as he brushed the charcoal from his clothes.

"Pikachuuuuuuuu!!!!" Ash cried. Then a random blue creature popped up. "Waahhbafet!" Kakuzu and Zetsu were like "W.T.F." While Ash and that Wahbafet thing cried over there loss of Pikachuu Kakuzu and Zetsu slowly inched away. When they were about a good ten feet away they booked it the other way followed by Chuckie ranting something about 'I am gonna fucking rip your heads of get back here and a random I still need more vegtables for my salad.'

Then out of no where Misty and Brock showed up and Ash picked Misty up bridal style and made his way into the room that had Hidan's name in bold letters. He completely forgot about the half dead Pikachuu on the floor. Brock went off in another direction to go and find someone for his own loveing needs.

When Ash and Misty got into the room they saw a figure of something flopping on the ground violently but they shook it off.

Bad Mistake... There were screams heard from the two throughout the Akatsuki's base.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi walked aimlessly through the halls. He was growing bored until he saw a door at the end og the hall with a dim light coming from the bottom. He decided to walk into it since seriously there was nothing else to do.

As he opened the door he saw the only female Akatsuki and went and sat on her couch with her. She was blue skinned with a daisy in her hair. She is a mystery so no one knows her name. They usually call her Daisy because of the flower in her hair or Mystery.

"So.. Itachi what brings you to my quarters?" Mystery/ Daisy asked curiously. "Same old same old." Itachi replied taking the clicker and changing the channel on her T.V. "Do you remember that night of our first mission?" Mystery nodded.

"Want to do it again?" Itachi asked as a lustfull grin played across his features. She nodded eagerly and lunged for Itachi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the couple fell to the ground in a moaning heap there was a cry of pain no scream no it was a screech. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sunni sat up on her Dei-Dei's chest and noticed when she grabbed his erection she kinda either fractured or broke his dick.

"Uhh ohh." Sunni immediatley got off of the Akatsuki member who was in a great deal of pain. "Hehehhe sorry about that..." she turned and ran out of the door in a flash. Deidara got up and snapped his err... member back in place in a cry of pain doubling over onto the floor.

"You will pay..." Deidara groaned. He got up and waddled to the door. Sunni hurridely went out the door down the hall and opened a random door. She saw a confused Kala and a creepy Orochimaru and Sasuke.

She sweat dropped. "What's going on here??" Sunni's collar turned red as she walked over to her friend. Kala was frozen in fear and couldn't talk. Sunni walked up to the Uchiha and attempted to smack him across the face.

"What the hell was that for." Sasuke growled easily catching her hand. "You tried to kill Deidara in Manga you son of a bit.." Sunni stopped mid sentence when she saw a panting Deidara in the doorway ready to like kill her.

"Your gonna (pant) pay." he stated as he made his way over to her. Sunni quickly grabbed her hand back and made a run for the door. But somehow Deidara miraculously stopped her. 'Gulp'

Kala phased out of her state and asked "What did you do to him he looks pissed and pained??" "Umm well I think I kinda broke his yeah.." Kala starred at her for a moment currently forgetting her situation and kheeled over in laughter.

"Hey Deidara.. ( she gets his attention.) I am gonna call you broke dick from now on k." she yelped as she rolled on the floor. Sunni coughed back her laugh before joining her. Deidara's face turned bright red and his pain faded.

"That's it, yeah!" He grabbed Sunni's collar and dragged her away. " 'Choke' help 'cough' me please." Sunni forgot that she could fight back and allowed herself to be dragged off. "Smooth move." inner Sunni exclaimed. Sunni ignored her inner and took a random log with a rope and slipped it into Deidara's hands and he dragged that instead.

Sunni made a run for it and got lost. She heard an explostion. 'Holy shit he is mad.' Sunni thought. Deidara came around the corner and Sunni hid under the table cloth. He inspected the area and said "I will find you, you can't hide forever, un."

Sunni's collar turned a yellow color. 'Please don't look under the table..' she repeated to herself crossing her fingers as his foot steps neared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsie pouted as she couldn't feel her arms or legs the bindings were too tite. Chelsie kept rotating her hands and she free'ed herself. She fell flat on her face though because her feet are bound.

She would have cried out in pain but all you heard was a loud thud and a groan. She sat up and ungagged herself and unblind folded herself. She saw Hidan sleeping. She sweat dropped 'he didn't hear me how pathetic can you get.'

She unbound her legs and got up. She heard something move in her pocket and when she pulled it out she gasped. "Ohh shit." 'I still have Hidan's rosary.' Chelsie accidentally dropped the rosary beads on the floor causing them to roll over to Hidan.

She quickly but quietly made her way over and picked them up. When she made her way to the door she once again dropped them. 'clutz'. Hidan's eyes shot open and his gaze landed on the rosary at her feet.

His expression changed quickly and he immediatley shot up from his seat and his eyes became shadowed. "Why do you have my rosary? my pet." Hidan's voice was dark and creepy causing even Chelsie to get a shudder.

She picked up the rosary and put it in her pocket. She backed up as he stepped forward at a fast pace. "Give it to me." he said hand outstreched. "No." Chelsie retorted as she jumped away from him.

Hidan was very angered and had fire in his eyes and smoke coming out of his ears. He clenched his fists and put one up in front of him. "I will have it back." Hidan cried as his scythe appeared and he ran straight for Chelsie who ran the other way.

Then Hidan slipped on a bannana peal and he went from scary and fierce to a laughing stock. Chelsie started cracking up laughing. Then when he got up she shut her mouth and she to summoned her scythe.

Let the battle begin!!!!!! for Hidan's rosary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayna walked along with Neji. Then out of no where a big black hole came and she fell through leaving a dumb founded Neji as she disappeared.

She landed in a colorful decorated room. She was like "W. T. F." She looked around and saw the creepiest thing in her entire life. Then Teletubies doing a foursome. She was like "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww..." They looked at her and the red one asked "is Orochimaru here yet to join the fun?" Rayna's eye twitched 'I thought I got rid of that creep.' "Apparently not.." her inner replied.

Rayna passed out in the rainbow colored room. The last thing she saw were the creepy little critters walking towards her arms out streched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the real world three friends were playing on the same concrete pier. "Hey Tarina I wonder if Louie can float lates see." said a tall slim brunette haired boy the age of sixteen. The brunette female (Tarina) agreed as they walked closer to there friend.

Louie was currently on his hands and knee's starring at an ant. His mind was completely focused as his friends neared the slightly plumb boy whom was clueless.

"Hey Tarina I know let's go cow tippin." Tyler went and pushed the curly haired boy into the water. He accidentally caused himself to go in. Tarina just lost her balance and fell. They swirled into the whirl pool.

Tyler was washed up on the shore of the same Island of Sunni and friends. He got up and walked into the pretty building and went through the corridors. He opened a door of the room he heard a familiar scream.

He opened the door and was like "Bark how you doin!!!!!!!!!" When he look he saw his cousin. "Kala?" "Tyler?" "Ohh my god what are you doing here? Never mind just help me please!!" Tyler nodded and he put on a mad expresion.

"Raaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyler yelled as he charged the Uchiha. Sasuke easily side stepped. Sadly her cousin went straight and kept running and ran out of a random window "Ohh Jesus."

"TYLER!!!! NOOOO!!!!" Kala cried as she ran to the window and looked out. "Im ok." Tyler said from the ground below.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarina woke up seeing a white dog and some guy with like red paint on his face. "What the hell?" he asked before blacking out again. Louie was to busy chasing Choji around for his chips. 'Fat ass.' Kiba looked at the brunette below him and a evil smirk plagued his lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kala heard Sasuke say 'Bring it' and she flipped. "Okay first of all what the fuck is up with you bisexual gay guy's freaking coming to me and askin me/ or commanding me to freaking have sex with you? The answer is NO. NO, no no no no no no no no no and no!!" Kala ranted as she put her foot down furious and her sharingan flarring.

"Okay buddy or what ever I am a freaking VIRGIN for crying out loud give me a damn break and I sure as shit don't want to loose it to a creepy snake like you!!!!!!" Kala said pointing at Orochimaru.

Sasuke smirked at her defiance. "So you don't care if I do?" Kala's eye twitched as the Uchiha stepped closer. She was frozen in fear as he came closer she made no move. Just then Sunni barged in.

She kept trying to get her attention but Kala was to much of in a daze. 'They are freaking anime characters for crying out loud! This is just a dream..' Kala's inner ranted running in circles in her mind. Then Sunnie came in. (We already know what happens.)

He made his way towards her causing her to back up and scream. Then her cousin Tyler came in. (We already know that story and what happened.) Kala turned to see the Uchiha grasp her wrist and pull her to the door with Orochimaru leading the way.

"Sasuke are you and your little toy ready." Orochimaru said rubbing his hands togeher as they entered the hall. "Wow stop." Kala firmly placed her feet down and her color turned navy blue. "Question do I look plastic to you?" Kala yelled through grit teeth. Orochimaru looked her up and down. "No."

"Then I am not a fuckig toy retard and for the last time I am not going with you." Kala ripped out of Sasuke's grasp and knocked Orochimaru for a whirl. Orochimaru landed on the other side of the hall.

"I WILL NOT EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT WITH YOU EVER. GOT IT AND FROM NOW ON YOU CAN FIND SOME ONE ELSE TO HELP YOU GOT THAT." Kala said fumed.

Orochimaru nodded and said "Fine I shall visit the Teletubbies." Then he poofed away. Sasuke smirked and took hold of Kala's petite waist and pinned her to the wall. "How many times is he gonna do this to me?" "Who cares go with it." inner Kala chirped hapily. "No but I do have a plan." ".." inner Kala sat pouting in the corner of her mind.

Sasuke eyed her curiously and watched as Kala produced a lustfull look. "Sasuke..." she purred in a seductive voice. He starred into her now green eyes that had a hint of brown on the inside. He looked at her carefully and crashed his lips on hers.

Kala's eyes widened at first. He started to pinn her body harder into the wall with his. Kala started to bring her knee up but he caught it before she could knee him in the groin. "Dammit!" Kala yelled in her head. She felt his body more on hers causing her to wince and she opened her mouth to say something and he darted his tongue in her mouth. Kala quickly brought her other knee up and connected with his groin.

"Ha didn't see that coming did you!" Kala yelled. Sasuke glarred at her and then she ran. He followed walking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunni stayed cringing under the table cloth. Deidara stopped and then turned to walk the other way. When he reached the end of the hall he saw Kala running towards him. Followed by an angry Uchiha.

Kala ran down the hall and hid under the table cloth. "AHh..." Kala quickly covered Sunni's mouth. "Shhh.. if they find us we are so dead." Sunni nodded and they both hugged there knee's to there chest.

Sasuke walked up to Deidara. "You find her yet?" "No." "You saw Kala run by right?" Sasuke asked as he leaned on the wall. "Yeah." He pointed down the hall. Then both guy's walked/ limped or waddled down the hall.

When they came to the table they stopped and then turned to walk away when they heard "Feww that was close." they stopped in there tracks and then went back. Deidara lifted the table cloth to see his pet and the Uchiha's pet as well.

"Hehehe hi." Sunni nervously waved. "Idiot why the hell did you talk?" Sunni growled as she nugged Kala. Then they were both dragged out from under on there ass'es by there arms. When they got up they tried to run but got knocked out.

When they woke up they were both in the same room. With nothing accept bra n underwear. They both screamed at the top of there lungs trying to escape. Then 2 figures came in and they were Sasuke and Deidara.

"You both are going to be punished for your actions." said both the guy's. Kala and Sunni screamed and Kala his under the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto was roaming the halls and he saw a yellow bleeding rodent. "Pika.." the thing said. Kabuto gave an evil grin "you should do for my sexual needs."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N THIS WAS A LONG HARD AND COMPLETELY RANDOM CHAPTER. WELL SRY CHELSIE IM GONNA FOCUS ON U MORE NXT CHAPTER I JUSS HAD THE IDEA FOR ME N SUNNI. well hope you liked it!!!!!!! Tyler Tarina and Louie you guys better review!!!!!! Well got 2 go byes please R&R. Yeah this is my longest chapter 2,600 n suttin words.

This was Kala peace


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): wow this story is getting pretty… ummm… violent and crazy!!! But that's all for the better, right? Well since we have new character's there going to go through hell, that they missed from not being in it from the beginning! (MMMUUUUHHHAAAAAHHAAAA) lol… so any wea's hope no one who is a real character, gets a grudge against me and stalk's me to my house and then painfully torture's me, until I'm dead…. I would like to become an assassin before I am murdered!!!! Lol well anywea's on to the story!!!!!!!!**

**(CHAPTER 14)**

Tobi was meaninglessly walking around the base after that excruciating burning of his eyes calmed down into a tingle every now and then. So far where ever he walked, he found or didn't hear anyone. Well he spoke to soon, because as soon as he turned the corner he tripped over something or should I say someone.

"ahhh, who ever did that is going to get there balls ripped out " screeched an unknown women at the time. Tobi glanced up and rubbed his bottom as he stared at the miniature woman dressed in a wedding gown.

" Tobi is so sorry, for knocking the pretty doll over" Tobi cried as a stood up and went over to the bride. He bent over a went to grab her up but he tripped and landed on top of her, braking something.

"ahhh… you broke my damn hand you damn fool" yelled the angered doll bride.

"ah! Tobi is really sorry, Tobi was just trying to help but tripped and landed on you" tobi panicle spoke, trying to get up. Tobi accidentally brushed his hand across the dolls breast, (like she really has them to begin with…) while he was standing back up, again.

"I'm going to chop your damn hands off, you sick pervert!!!" the doll screamed while getting up.

" Tobi's sorry!!!" screamed Tobi backing away from the doll, which had a very strong killer intent radiating off her. Tobi kept backing up, not noticing someone behind him until he fell backwards, tripping over it, for like the 5th time today.

"ahhh… you ass-9 humans" screeched the thing Tobi tripped over. Tobi sat a bit up and looked over to a oranged haired, stitched up face of chucky. He tilted his head 'what the hell is up with these damn dolls' thought inner Tobi.

'who are you?' asked Tobi in his head.

'I hate dolls' said the inner voice again.

'ummm… pardon Tobi, but Tobi wants to know who you are?' he asked again in his head.

'why I'm your inner Kala, you should know that' the inner cheerfully said not noticing that it was Tobi he was speaking to.

'umm, I'm Tobi, not this Kala your talking about' the inner seemed to pay no attention to the boy as he focused outside the body, to where he could feel anger and murderous intent killing in the air.

' now, now Kala… ummm call me Joe and I forgot to tell you I'm not just your inner but the other 2 girls as well…. Heehhhe that's how I got my name' cheered Joe as he remembered the girl Chelsie who had giving him a name and warmed his very own heart.

Tobi who was concentrating very hard didn't notice the dolls in the real world stepping closer to him. ' hey, you should know that…. Whoa whoa wait a minute who the hell are you?' asked Joe when he looked into the mind of the person he was in.

'Tobi, tried to tell you that you were talking with Tobi' stated Tobi who was still not noticing the dolls only a few feet away.

'ohh… sorry then I better get going… I have a feeling Kala doesn't need me anymore.' and with that the Joe disappeared from Tobi's mind, leaving a very confused Tobi behind. Tobi shook his head and exited his mind, returning him to the dolls who were 2 feet away, about to stab him with a knife and a sharp broken arm. ' Joe seems nice' was the last thought as he looked down at the dolls who rose their sharp weapons.

Tobi took a step back and stared at the en raged dolls. " Hi, I'm Tobi" Tobi said gleefully sticking his hand out, only to receive a painfully blow by Chuckey's knife. "ahhhh… screamed Tobi as he waved his hand around with the knife still sticking out of it.

Tobi kept screaming his head off, whiling running around the two dolls who stood there with their brows raised staring at the idiotic swirled masked boy running around them. "this is pointless" bordly exclaimed chucky as he sat Indian style, staring straight ahead at the boy who crossed his vision every 5 seconds.

Tobi all of a suddenly stopped and looked at his hand, to chucky, and then to the bride, and back again. He let out a loud sigh and pulled the knife out of his hand in a quick movement then flinging it into the bride. " ahhh…fuck" screamed the bride which caught Tobi's attention. No sooner did he start running down the hall, with chucky right behind him cursing a swearing to cut off Tobi's balls with his bare hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As you know Chelsie was battling _her_ Hidan over, now _her, _rosary. Their scythes clashed one on one, constantly for 15 minutes. On the last clash, they stayed that way pushing against each other. " It's my rosary, since I deserve it" scowled Chelsie as she pushed more towards Hidan. " fuck no, it's mine to begin with, I got this damn thing when I was a wee little one" screeched Hidan as he put more power into his push.

They kept doing that for about 10 more minutes before the rosary fell from Hidan's pocket and on to the battle ground. Hidan looked at the wide eyed Chelsie and smirked as he tried to push Chelsie off and reach for the rosary. Chelsie saw the look in his ' gorgeous eyes' Joe cut in.

' what the fuck, what the hell are you doing here?' asked Chelsie concentrated on Joe.

' nothing but you should pay attention to the position your in'

' what is that-' she cut off as she screamed out loud.

"what the hell are you doing on me " screamed Chelsie as she realized she fell and Hidan fell on top of her. "ohh… my disturbed pet finally said something instead of just staring" sarcastically spoke Hidan as he looked into the eyes of his 'pet' Chelsie started struggling, but was held tight by Hidan's hips against her own. ' geez… just give in to his sexiness' stated Joe.

'hell, no I want him off ' angrily spat Chelsie at Joe who was chuckling.

'I guess I'm going to have to give you a push'

'what!!! Do-' Chelsie was cut out of her thought when she felt really weird for approximately 6.969 seconds. When she stopped feeling weird, she started screaming at Joe 'What the fuck did you do'….

'poor Tobi…' echoed through her mind.

' waa…' Chelsie started.

' just pay attention to you and Hidan making out' was all Joe said as he vanished from her mind.

Chelsie came from her own mind to gasp to feel Hidan's tongue dart into her mouth. "mmmmppphhhh…" mumbled Chelsie who was wide eyed. ' just give into it' chirped Joe.

' why would…mmmmmm' Chelsie happened to moan through out her mind from Hidan's hands started traveling up and down the sides of her body.

Soon she started to kiss Hidan back, very personality. ' there now was that so hard'

'shudup… it's still your fault I'm kissing his sexy lips' yelled Chelsie in her mind followed by another moan.

' okay… I'm to go see Kala now… toddles' and with that Joe completely left her mind.

Chelsie didn't notice the absence as she was being kissed by Hidan. He trailed butterfly kiss's down her neck and then slightly bit her collar bone, enough to draw blood. "ouch, what the hell was that for " Chelsie yelled slapping him upside his head.

" payback, my little rabbi infested disturbed pet " he husked out as he captured her lips again, before she could retort back saying she didn't have rabies. She didn't say another word but went on to the blissful haven of the feeling she got when Hidan touched her.

About 10 minutes and a small pile of cloth's later, the door swung open as Chelsie was un doing Hidan's cloak. In the door way was a panting Tobi who starred straight ahead at a intense scene which held Chelsie only in her bra and panties and Hidan in his boxers, his cloak slowly coming off. The couple turned their attention briefly at Tobi who stood there in shock, before he looked in back of him and booked it out of the room, leaving the door open.

About 15 seconds later, a orange headed doll came running by, but stopped mid- track at the open door and looked in. his gaze meet the gaze of Hidan and Chelsie who had a thin layer of sweat, already on them. " umm… it's not a free show would you shut the damn door " shouted Chelsie. Chucky took a few steps into the room and reached for the knob. " fuck, I really wanted to see something, but if it wasn't for that masked freak I would stay" exclaimed chucky in a very pissed mood as he slammed the door shut.

Chelsie and Hidan starred at the door blinking every now and then, until they turned to each other and smirked. They continued there little fiasco not caring about what just happened or what would happen to Tobi the good boy. ( as we go to the other people, in our story and back away from Hidan's room all we hear are moans and later on their will be the screaming of each other's names)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tarina was walking down the hall, when she came across a missing leg, red fuzz ball. At first she starred at the creature until it was 5 feet away, staring at her. " ehhheeehhh" Tarina rose a brow and backed away from the limping creature. " who the fuck are you?" she asked still backing away, until she hit a wall. The red fuzz ball limped closer and closer to Tarina still giggling. " why I'm tickle me Elmo" it chuckled. "And I want you and I to tickle each other into a blissful heaven of pleasure filled 'tickles'" chirped Elmo.

Tarina screamed in bloody horror. "Ahhhhh…." Elmo covered his ears " I just want to tickle you, not have broken ear drums!!" Tarina stopped her screaming and smiled. She jumped on Elmo, thinking she could 'tackle' him and get up and run. Sadly her plan didn't work. When she tackled Elmo, she stayed on top of him, because he grabbed her waist with is latexes gloved hands.

There they are, in a heap on the floor, Tarina struggled and Elmo laughing. "hheeehhhh… that's right, tickle me some more, just if you don't mind you should tickle me in my _favorite_ area" Tarina stopped struggling and starred wide eyed at the giggling Elmo. She was so horrified that she didn't notice Elmo grabbing her hand and moving it down to his erect battery pack. She gasped when her hand touched something very_ hard _and_ stiff_.

" Ewwwww" Tarina screamed. She magically jumped out of his arms and started running down the hall. Unknown to her that, when she jumped up, her hand squeezed the erect battery pack and she still was holding it as she ran down the hall.

" ohh…hehheeehhh… that tickles so much!!!!" moaned Elmo as Tarina squeezed harder, unintentionally, as she turned the corner trying to get rid of Elmo. She was scared shittless and she didn't even realize she was holding Elmo, in that way, or even holding Elmo for that matter.

Tarina was still running 5 minutes later, still thinking the limping fuzz ball was after her. 'damn how can he keep up with me' she screamed in her head. Just then she heard Elmo right by her ear. " ohh… your tickling has made it almost come out" it moaned out, all of a sudden screaming out " OHHH…CHELSIE"

Tarina froze as something started to burn her hand. She looked down and saw battery acid leaking out of the tip. Her eyes were now the size of saucer's as she wiped back her hand and started running down the hall, leaving a pleasure filled Elmo behind.

Tarina, stopped after 10 minutes, because she bumped into someone. She hit the floor hard. "owww, that was my ass" Tarina looked up to a swirled oranged masked boy. He seemed to just sit there and stare at her. Just like nothing happened, he stood up and ran down the hall. Tarina sat there, in shock. She stood up and looked at the back of Tobi as he vanished around the corner.

When she turned around she came face to face with a grinning doll. " chucky??" the doll took menacing steps closer to Tarina who just stood there in shock. 'what the hell is with all these damn shows coming together' she mentally screamed to herself, as she eyed chucky. " WTF!!!! Why the hell are you here to???" she yelled at chucky, which made him stop dead in his tracks.

Chucky grinned. "ohh… I'll tell you if you come into this room with me" chucky pointed to a door that happened to randomly be on his left side. Tarina cocked her head in thought. " sure" she chirped as she followed chucky into the room.

Chucky forgot all about Tobi, since he could now get some action. ( thank god for Tobi). As for Tarina, I guess all the excitement of Elmo, made her horny with chucky. So… with or without protection, they did the nasty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Hey, you ssssstarted the party without me?" growled Oroch. As he popped up in Teletubbi ( no clue how to spell) land. He was looking straight at the purple one, who happened to be un dressing _his_ toy. " get your purple ass hands off my pet!!!!" he screamed as he charged at the Teletubbie, who now had Rayna's shirt off.

If the Teletubbies eyes could widen more then they were already, they would. Oroch. Jumped on top of it while, Rayna stared in shock, at her rescuer. Oroch. Bit the Teletubbies hand thing off and was about to completely choke him with his tongue when, out of no where some kid named Tyler fell and landed on top of the yellow Teletubie, in a very odd position.

Everyone stopped and turned to the boy, who currently had his ass on the yellow ones face. Strangely ( or not so strangely) the yellow Tele did nothing to get him off. It just laid there. Tyler who was now out of his random gaze into space stood up, leaving a very dazed tele laying on the ground. He looked around to see everyone staring at him, like he fell out of the sky. " what, it's not like I fell out of the sky or something" he nervously said while looking at Rayna and then to Oroch. Let go of the purple Tele.

Rayna blinked a couple of times before she got up and went to the side of Oroch. Tyler confused as hell, as to why Rayna would go to the side of the M.J. wanna be, just stared before something grabbed his ass. He turned around to see the Yellow Tele, standing behind him, smiling at his ass. Rayna and Oroch. Just stood there and watched, the scene before them, as the other three Tele's walked toward Tyler forgetting all about Rayna and Oroch.

"AAAHHHHH…. GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME" he screamed as he jumped away, only getting himself captured in the arms of the green and red Tele's arms. " what the hell let me go" he yelled as a struggled to get free only in it ending as the arms tightened around him. " help me " he screamed as he looked towards Rayna. She seemed not to listen as she pushed Oroch. Down and sat on his lap. Oroch. Didn't even realize his pet was sitting on him (willingly) because he was to absorbed by what was going on.

Tyler looked in horror as his only help, which he was suppose to save, sat on her captures lap and watched. He was terrified as the Tele's dragged him into a green house/hill thing, that nobody noticed before. " AAAHHHHH…" was all that was heard as the door politely closed, sealing inside Tyler and the four Tele's.

Rayna and M.J. sat there for a second before jumping up and peering into the window of the house/hill. Inside they saw Tyler strapped down to the floor by colorful shackles, in bending position. Tyler kept struggling and mouthing something that looked like ' fucking bastards… what are you doing… I love you?????' the two outside the window looked at each other before turning there attention back inside to see the Tele's all lined up.

One by one they reached behind them, starting with the purple one. It reached behind it's back and dragged it's hand thing down until it seemed like it's head was falling off. When the purple skin fell off it revealed a very hairy man that was in a pair of good ole whitey tighties!!!! ( lol). Rayna and Orochimaru's jaws dropped in horror as they watched the other Tele's 'shed' their skin and reveal the same looking guy, with the same whitey tighties, except one of them, the one dress as Po, who was humped back like Quazimodo… in fact it was Quazimodo!!!!!! ( YAAAAA!!!!)

Tyler had no clue what the Tele's were going to do with him, but he had an idea which he wished never came to his perverted mind. Rayna and Orochimaru gasped in horror as they watched the once purple Tele go over to the lost in thought Tyler. He ripped his paint's off and started to 'thrust'. M.J.'s eyes widened as did Rayna's who fell over.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH……." Suddenly the glass of the window shattered into sharp shards, which would of made contact with Rayna if Oroch. Didn't lean over her, protecting her. ( What a Hero!!!!). The screaming stopped as soon as it had begun. Orochimaru smirked at the still shocked Rayna. He got up and looked into the room where it Tyler was being ass-raped, and it looked like every one was going to be pounding into him. Orochimaru smirked and then scowled. " geezzz… at least I don't take leftovers, I would at least be going first if that was me" he mumbled to himself.

Rayna got up and looked at M.J. " Oro-kun, what did you just say?" she asked Staring at him. " umm…-" he was cut off when there was another glass shattering scream from Tyler. They both shuddered and looked inside to see the 2nd guy of the triplet's banging Tyler. Both of them zoned out before the tapping on their shoulder's made them turn around.

What was in front of Rayna and _Oro-kun_ ( as Rayna would put it) was some Chinese guy that looked like he was the actor from the movie Norbit. " doesn't that make you horny?" he asked as he looked back inside the hill. Rayna and Orochimaru looked in as they saw the 3rd triplet begin his work. When they turned back around the guy was gone and nothing but the words he said earlier stuck in their heads.

" hey you horny" asked Oroch. the Chinese guy said it. Still looking to the spot the guy was standing before. Rayna looked at him and then got up and took his hand dragging him inside the Tele's hill. She banged open the door and walked past the pleading/crying/screaming Tyler completely ignoring him. Rayna came to a door and opened it and threw M.J. in, herself following while she shut the door and soon after a click was heard.

Outside some kid/guy with spiky brown hair and a green vest, fell from the sky and landed in a flower patch. He walked over to the hill and peered inside the window. " Quazy??? Is that you?" yelled the kid. Quazy stopped thrusting and looked to the window. " Brooke?"

"Quazy" Brooke screamed as he jumped through the window.

"Brooke"

"Quazy"

"Brooke"

"Quazy" Brooke screamed slamming into Tyler. Quazy was pulled/pushed away as Brooke finally enjoyed himself. Poor Tyler finally passed out, with the last slam from his all time Hero, Brooke of Pueter city. Quazy cried in a corner as Brooke relieved himself and the other Tele's watched as their ears were against a door, where loud moans were coming from.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile with Kala and Sunni who were strapped to a table with nothing but there undergarments on and two very lustful males in front of them, were somewhat panicking and one of them angry which grew into the other. " geezz.. I wonder who opened their big ass mouth and got us stuck like this" sarcastically groaned Sunni who was glaring at Kala. " Hey it's not all my damn fault, you should of picked a better hiding place " exclaimed Kala who glared back at Sunni. Sasuke and Deidara looked at each other then pulled a chair watched the argument.

" okay, listen here… you should of found your own hiding place to hide from your Sasuke-kun" Sunni venomously spat at Kala.

" it's not my fault there aren't any other spots… god I only had a few seconds to find one" she spat back.

" I can't hear your excuses… lalalalala… I'm through with standing in lines of clubs I'll never get in. It's like the bottom of the 9th and I'm never gonna win this, life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be…" Sunni kept singing.

" will you shut up, and listen to me" demanded Kala

" tell me what you want… I wanna brand new ass on a episode of cribbs and a bathroom I can play baseball In, and a king sized tub big enough for 10 plus meeeee… so what ya need…. I need uh credit card that's got no limit and a big black jet with a bedroom in it," Sunni paused there and thought.

" Finally!!! Geez Sunni-" she was cut off when Sunni started singing… again…

" .. been there done that… I wanna new tour bus filled with old guitars, ………….. AAAAHHH.." she screamed at the end when she felt something wet go up her stomach. She opened her eyes to see and smirking/ irritated Deidara. " What the hell did you just do?" Sunni demanded.

" This" Deidara said as he licked Sunni again with his face mouth. Sunni struggled against the shackles.

"HHAAAHHHAAA…. Serves ya right" laughed Kala, who would of fallen over if it wasn't for the shackles. Sunni glared at her and then smirked. Kala stopped Laughing and looked at Sunni. " what's so…epppp" Kala squeaked.

Sasuke had just licked her thigh. " now, now, my little pet.. You shouldn't make fun of other's when worst could happen to you." Sasuke calmly stated as he started sliding his hands every where, on Kala's body. Sunni muffled a giggle but soon stopped when she realized Deidara was staring at her and started putting his own hands on her, licking and biting her.

Both girls did not like what was happening… well maybe they did a little bit … who they hell is that fooling, they loved it!!!! Shiver's were sent up there spines and then the guys, plainly backed up and sat back down. Kala and Sunni looked at them and then to the now open door. There was Tobi, standing there staring at them. " umm.. Tobi wants to know what you're doing to Sunni-chan and Kala-chan???"

" AHHH… Tobi please help us!!!" the girls shouted in union. When hands clamped over there mouth. Deidara went to Sunni's ear. " if you say we are playing a game I won't kill Tobi" he huskily said. Sunni went wide eyed. She tried saying something but it was muffled by his tongues hand slipping into her mouth.

Kala was told the same thing but she was able to bit Sasuke's hand. " you wouldn't" she hissed at Sasuke. " ohh.. But you see I would!!!! Right now he has a small bug on him" Deidara whispered. Kala's eyes widened and Sunni's would of widened more if they weren't widened to capacity by the whole ' make out with the hand' thing. Both girls slowly nodded their heads, as they turned to where Tobi was standing.

All they could hear was the slightest echo of " Playing a game with out Tobi…(sniffle)" Kala and Sunni felt really bad now… ' poor Tobi ' they thought, which seemed to echo once in their heads. Sasuke had let go of Kala and walked over to his chair. He glared at Deidara which still had Sunni. " what?!?!?! I'm just having some fun, yeah" before he released Sunni and walked over to the young Uchiha.

Sunni gasped for air as she and Kala watched the two of them whisper something. " Hey Kala I have an idea.. Do you remember that fanfic I told you about? The one with Ino and Sakura and they were kind of insane with the two Akatsuki member's Kisame and Itachi?"

" umm… I think so.. Ya the one with them saying the flying thing and the intuition, right?" whispered Kala back.

" yes… exactly…" Sunni said before she looked at the two males that started coming. " heehhh… I wish we could fly again.." the males looked at Sunni like she was crazy and then Deidara smirked thinking he knew what she was talking about.

" ohh… you want to go on the ceiling again, Yeah? " he asked smirking.

" umm.. No, I want to fly like me and Kala did to get out of the institution" stated Sunni proudly.

" ya!!! We sure did flyed out of there, we were soaring lunatics with gnomes!!!" chirped Kala, following along.

" ohh.. Kala don't lie to them… " Sunni said glancing at the two weirded out males. " we didn't flyed out…"

" we flewwwwwwwww out of the intuition" both girls screamed out in union. Deidara and Sasuke fell anime style. And then stood back up… a few minutes later Deidara yelled out. " what the hell are you doing with my scope?!?!?!?!?!" the girls looked at each other and then Kala pointed out the scope on Sunni's eye.

" WOW, bout time you noticed… the asylum was fun!!!" sarcastically/chirped Sunni who looked at the steaming Deidara. Deidara seemed to twitch in irritation when he looked at the smirking Uchiha.

" ya know.." Kala trailed off. ' why would…mmmmmm' … which seemed to all of a sudden echo through both girls minds.

" hey, Kala did you just hear what I did?"

" umm.. Did it consist of a 'why would' then a moan?"

" uhh… yeah… it sounded a bit like Chelsie though" Sunni stated to Kala who nodded and was about to say something if she wasn't pulled off the table.

" AAHHHH…. Waa…" but Kala was silenced by Sasuke's hand and soon she disappeared behind the a door that no one seemed to notice before.

" where did that door come from?" asked Sunni to no one in particular.

" don't know, but how about we get back to the ceiling?, yeah" Deidara said as he un cuffed Sunni and held her possessively. Deidara widened her eyes and before she could say anything a moan came from the random door.

"humph.. Kala seems to be enjoying herself" cockily spat Sunni. Deidara rose a brow and was about to say something again when the door busted open.

" Hey, guess what Hidan got me!!!" chirped none other then Chelsie. Everyone looked at her, she was so acting way out of character. Sunni then noticed that Chelsie was in Hidan's cloak and the panting Hidan behind her was only wearing very loose baggy shorts.

" OMJ!!!!!! YOU FUCKING GOT LAID!!!!" Sunni shouted in very disbelief as she ran over to Chelsie and was stopped by a gnome in her face.

" well…uhh… Hidan got me a gnome!!!" Chelsie chirped again.

" OMJ!!!! That means Hidan loves you, since he got you a gnome… especially it it's a gnome with a red pointy hat and has a watering can!!!" Sunni stated as she looked at Hidan in disbelief.

" umm… where you get that from???" Chelsie asked.

" ohh.. never mind it was from a soap I watched where this lunatic thought Will, the person she loves, is in love with her because he bought her a gnome… the same looking gnome you have in your hands… but she was a crazy person and well the gnome was dangerous because it knocked out-" Sunni was cut off when she was hit over the head with the gnome, by Deidara, which knocked her out. Chelsie starred at Sunni, while she was being lift up and Deidara and brought into another random attached room.

Chelsie furrowed her brow and looked at Hidan, who smirked. " what the fuck… I didn't get you that thing… but you could…." that's when there was a huge gasp from Chelsie…

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

Well misty and ash were to busy doing the nasty for, like the 25th time, to even care what was happing to Pikachu. Pikachu was gang-raped by Kabuto… and soon after there 1 hour session, Pika died………………………………... It was sad L Kabuto on the other hand couldn't get enough of the shock he got every time he thrusted, so he kept resurrecting Pikachu…. And that's all I'm going to say about there little affair… because we all feel bad for Pikachu……

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well Tobi had run into the leader's room after interrupting Itachi and the blue headed girls, intercourse. Poor Tobi's eye started to sizzle but luckily he ran out in time and ended up in the leader's smoke filled room. " ummm… leader-sama?" questioned Tobi as he moved into the room more, to where a light source and moaning was seen/heard.

" Tobi… why don't you come sit and watch some porn" the leader demanded. Tobi neared closer to see what the leader meant by watching 'porn'. as Tobi neared he saw the Leader was smoking something that smelled real weird and it clogged up Tobi's lungs. He neared closer to see the giant IMAX screen he froze. On the screen was Itachi and the blue headed Akatsuki member's going at it, but showed a lot of detail.

Before Tobi could turn around a pair of red and blue lened glasses covered his eye. Everything became three-d and Tobi fell. His vision went black, blood came seeping out of the bottom of his mask, and soon after hitting the ground, a small stream off smoke came from his eye hole. The leader just looked at Tobi for about 1 second before he glued his eyes back to the screen and mumbled " smoking weed by your eye, is not how you get high, Tobi. And I'll make a copy of this for you" with the last thing said the leader turned the volume all the way up, and the moans, echoed through out the base and on wards through the rest of the world….

**(A/N): Well that's all… it's officially 3:16am in the morning. It's late because my dad caught me Saturday night on the computer at 3 in the morning… so I kind of got grounded…… ****L**** so I'm tired and on guard… so this chapter may have real random and screwed up parts that don't make since… sryy… not really… well ttyl guys!!!!! Chelsie the next chapter better be real interesting!!!! Oh and I was listening to Rockstar by Nickleback when I wrote that part in the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, well…Hi.

I don't know why, but my inspiration just kind of…_died._

Seriously. It took me two hours to motivate myself to even write these three lines, and that isn't counting all the time I spent yesterday doing to same thing. That thing has a wonderful name. 'Nothing.'

But, yeah. Inspiration, gone. Motivation, poof. I don't even know what this Author's Note is for: HumorHorror, One Week, or a new fic.

Edit: I'm saving this space so that when I figure out what this is, I can say so triumphantly…HUMORHORROR, IT IS!

Yeah, I know, I'm being a whiney bitch. But…I have and excuse. Its _hot_. Seriously, I'm moving to Canada as soon as I get out of college…Woo hoo, only eight years!! – looks at temperature thing on my computer – Ah…it isn't even that hot. Only 78 degrees, according to my computer. But its….humid?

Making excuses now. Rambling. So I'm going to write the name of the three fics I'm supposed to be working on on a piece of paper, and put them all together. Then I shall mix them up, pick one, and that will be what I write. Sounds good to me.

And the winner is…_HumorHorror_!! Yaaaaay! Now I'll know that someone will read this pathetic attempt to put off actually writing anything worthwhile. – sighs – Well, I'd better get to it.

Try not to hate me for the crappiness, okay?

Ciao.

EDIT: Sorry it took so long. First, I was mucho busy over the weekend, and didn't have time to write, and second, my sister has been hogging the computer to do college related stuff. I haven't been online for more that twenty minutes at a time since Thursday. Plus, I had an orthodontist appointment yesterday, and now my mouth hurts.

---

**HumorHorror****, Chapter 15**

- Chelsie ( Who is going to go pee so she doesn't have to write for a minute )

---

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!"

"What?!?!?!?" Hidan whipped around, grabbing his shorts so as to keep them in place. He was met with a bored looking face standing just outside the doorway. His eyes narrowed in instant dislike. He looked from the green chuunin's vest, to the slouched posture, and, finally, on the brown hair tied back. "You…you're…"

"SHIKAMARU!!!" Chelsie screamed and glomped the Konoha nin. He rolled his eyes, and muttered, "How troublesome…" Shikamaru grinned lazily at Hidan, who was openly glaring at him, and raised his hand in a half-hearted wave. Chelsie poke his cheek, completely ignoring Hidan and the gnome now.

"Are you real??"

Shikamaru just nodded his head in response, not wasting any energy in a verbal response. It might have been better for him, though, as he was met with a very loud squee, and another glomp attack.

Hidan was watching this interaction with a growing frustration. Stomping over to the pair, he pried Chelsie off the Chuunin, and held them at arms length. Snarling, he turned to the blonde. "You are supposed to be my disturbed fucking little pet!! And, you…" He rounded on Shikamaru, " What the hell are you doing here, you freaking heathen bastard? Seriously, I thought you were some kind of fucking genius."

Chelsie frowned, and looked at Shikamaru. Now that Hidan mentioned it, why was the Nara boy in the Akatsuki's base? _Isn't that, like…suicide?_

_'Oh, well, you see…'_

Chelsie's eyes widened and she quickly retreated into her mind, ignoring the odd looks from both shinobi as she sat down on the ground.

_You!! Fucking bastard!! You…I…__Hidan__…mouth…UGH!! GO DIE YOU HEATHEN SHIT!_

_'Aw…that isn't very nice…But, I'll put my feelings aside for one second, just to tell you that –'_

_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TAKING CONTROL OF MY BODY LIKE THAT?!?!?! IF YOU WERE REAL, I'D KICK YOUR ASS A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!_

_'…Do you want my help or not?'_

_NO I DO NOT WANT __YOUR__ FUCKING HELP, YOU RETARDED LITTLE SHIT! WITH WHAT YOU PULLED LAST TIME I TALKED TO YOU, I'D BE LUCKY TO GET AWAY WITHOUT EVERYONE THINKING I'M SOME KIND OF FIVE DOLLAR WHORE!_

_'…You really don't need to resort to name calling. I was just trying to help. Sorry if I interrupted your oh-so-important sparring matches. Next time I'll leave you be.'_ And with that, Joe completely left Chelsie's mind. Feeling the presence disappear, she jumped to her feet and screamed, "GET BACK HERE YOU IGNORANT FUCKWAD! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

About five seconds later, she realized that she had spoken out loud, and that both Hidan and Shikamaru were staring at her as though she had two heads. Apparently, something had happened while she'd been talking to Joe, as Hidan had drawn his scythe, and Shikamaru had a half-formed hand seal. It seemed as though both had frozen when she had that little outburst, though.

Shooting them both a look of utmost contempt, she hopped onto one of the tables that had occupied Sunni and Kala not so long ago and crossed her arms. Both men shrugged and went back to what they were doing before the interruption.

Shikamaru finished his seals, and, with a poof of smoke, where the chuunin ahd once stood, there was the form of a man clad in entirely blue, with dark glasses on the bridge of his nose. Chelsie jumped up once more, her face scrunched up in dislike, and pointed a finger at the man. "EW!! EBISU!!" She then proceeded to twirl around about, finding the cape was quite fun to move around in, while both men stared at her as though she really were insane.

They might just be right.

---

Kala glared at Sasuke, who was dragging her through complete darkness into the unknown. It couldn't have been too dark, though, if she could still make out his face. Ah, well, creative liberty and whatnot. Let's just say that it was completely dark, and yet she managed to see him without activating her Sharingan. Don't like it?? Then get the hell out of my chapter.

ANYWAYS, Kala was being dragged in 'complete' darkness, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking forward, his hand still on her mouth. Knowing that the Uchiha would probably ignore her if she were to bite him, Kala did the only thing she could think of, a trick she'd learned from watching Sunni Lynn and Deidara.

That's right.

Kala began to make out with Uchiha Sasuke's palm.

The raven haired shinobi gave a very high pitched yelp and pulled his hand away. He began wiping it frantically on the front of his little tunic. Apparently unsatisfied with that level of cleansing, he preformed some quick handseals, ending with Tora (Tiger). He held his hands out in front of him, took a deep breath, and had just gotten ready to exhale and engulf his soiled hands in firey fire when he was stopped by an quick uppercut blow to the jaw, courtesy of Kala. Instead of burning his hands, Sasuke just blew a hole approximately ten feet in diameter in the ceiling, revealing the sky about a thousand feet above them.

Still frantic, and now on the verge of hysteria, Sasuke jumped from foot to foot, waving his hands as though they had some kind of disease. He gave a pathetic little whimper, and a lone tear squeezed its way out of his eye.

Kala, meanwhile, was watching him with the air of a preschool teacher. Who knew that the Uchiha was so afraid of germs? Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder tentatively. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke caught sight of her hand on his shoulder and gave a high pitched scream that any horror movie girl would have been jealous of. He jumped away from Kala, face pale, and began muttering under his breath. "Nonononononono…no germs…no….Itachi…can't die…no…I'M TOO YOUNG!!"

By this point, Kala was seriously considering knocking the Uchiha out, just to shut him up. As he was in this new pathogenically terrified state, she figured it wouldn't be that hard.

_'Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you.'_ Joe had made an appearance in Kala's mind, and she decided to ignore the whimpering Uchiha for the time being, and concentrate of Joe.

_Why not?_

_'Well, you see, when he woke up, he'd probably think he fainted from the disease you might have given him, and be even worse.'_

_Ah, I see your point._

_'Really?__ I helped! __Yay__! Now there's at least one person who's grateful!'_

Kala frowned.

_One person?__ What do you mean?_

_'Oh, well, __Chelsie__ was calling me some really rude names, and it hurt my feelings. She's not very kind, is she?'_

_No, not __rea__- Hey! You can talk to __Chelsie?!?!_

_'Ah…I wasn't supposed to say that…'_

_What?! You can talk to her, you little freak?!_

_'…Yes…'_

_WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER?! IT WOULD HAVE HELPED A LOT, YOU KNOW!_

_'I'm not supposed to!'_

_YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP!_

_'I am!'_

_THEN WHY ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME EVERYTHING, STUPID?!?!_

_'It's the rules!'_

_SCREW THE RULES!_

_'…I'm leaving now. If you can't support the way I live, then I've got nothing more to say. Oh, by the way, I'd start paying attention to reality if I were you.'_

_Wha_– Kala felt Joe's presence disappear from her mind, and she decided to take his advice and pay attention. When she pulled herself back to reality, however, she found herself face to face with Sasuke, who had his Sharingan activated, the tomoe in his eyes spinning wildly.

---

Sunni Lynn let herself be brought into the room by Deidara, expecting some more hot monkey sex. In fact, as soon as the door shut behind them, she wrenched out of his grasp, and proceeded to try and suck his face off. Ew. Bad mental image, eh?

Too bad, its what happened. So, after a few minutes (hours, days, weeks, who really gives a shit?), they tore apart with a sound quite like water going down the drain. Deidara looked at Sunni Lynn. Sunni Lynn looked at Deidara.

They looked at each other.

They kept this up for another questionable length of time, until Sunni Lynn decided that she was too goddamn horny for her to wait any longer, and launched herself at her Dei Dei-chan, fully intent on his rape and immobilization. Unfortunately for her, Dei Dei-chan was an S-Class criminal, and an S-Class criminal does not get to be an S-Class criminal without reflexes worthy of an S-Class criminal. Deidara had those S-Class criminal reflexes, and, apparently, S-Class criminals do not enjoy being raped by disobedient S-Class criminals' assistants who weren't S-Class criminals themselves.

What that means is, Deidara knocked Sunni Lynn down on her ass.

Hard.

The transsexual (wo)man looked down at (her)his new …'friend', and raised a blonde eyebrow. "Really, Sunni Lynn-kun, you shouldn't be so eager. One might think you had the sexual needs of a Genin, un." His eyes narrowed. "Genin are _n__ot _S -Class criminals!"

Sunni Lynn was thoroughly confused. Hadn't Deidara wanted the hot monkey sex? Why else would he have brought her in here? All by themselves? And what the fuck was it with him and S-Class criminals?!?!?

Sunni Lynn pulled herself up from the floor and leered at Deidara. "I will let you know that I am the former co-Kage, and current S-Class criminal from the Village Hidden in the Swing, otherwise known as Yurasukagure!"

Deidara stared at the girl.

Sunni Lynn stared at the (eyeliner wearing, long-haired ) boy.

They stared at each other.

Deidara was the one to break their gaze this time. He drawled, "What the hell is…Yurasukagure, un?"

Suuni Lynn rolled her eyes. "I've just told you, idiot! It's the Village Hidden in the Swing!"

The look Dei-chan was giving her could freeze Hell. "And you said you were to Kage?"

Sunni Lynn, oblivious to the look she was receiving, nodded happily. " Yup!! Well, actually, I was co-Kage, you see, it was me and –" She was cut off by Deidara, who was smiling triumphantly and had his pointer finger about .23654 inches away from the tip of Sunni Lynn's nose.

"AHA! Don't lie to me, un! Only the five great Shinobi nations have Kages!"

Sunni Lynn looked quite downtrodden for a second, before she smiled. "Well, it's the great SIX shinobi nations now!!"

"LIES!"

"TRUTH!"

"UN!"

"JUST ADMIT TO MY SUPAH SWING NINJA POWAHS, BEYOTCH!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…No, un. Just…no."

Sunni Lynn, recognizing that she went too far with that one, nodded in shame. Not put down for long, she looked up at Deidara. "So…What did you bring me in here for, if not hot monkey sex?"

Deidara grinned. "You, my dear Sunni Lynn, are going to get the great honour of washing and braiding my hair, un!"

This was when Joe decided to pop in Sunni Lynn's head for a visit.

_'Do you hate me, too?'_

---

Rayna and Orochimaru stepped out fo their little love nest, sending the Teletubbies beyond the door scattering. Both were completely covered in sweat, and both were completely naked. This gave the vague impression that they had just come back from skinny dipping in Kisame's fish tank.

Okay, I really need to stop with these little situations. I'm gonig to put myself in an institution, the way I'm going...

Anyway, apparently, they had enjoyed their hot monkey sex, because both were grinning like retards, and they had their pinkies were locked together. If it weren't so gag-inducing, it might have been cute.

Probably not, though.

So, anyways, there they are, just walking along in their nudeness, the Teletubbies peeking out at them from behind random shrubs and the like, when Rayna spotted Tyler, still being raped by Brooke, even though he was unconcious.

The girl got a devious grin on her face, and whispered into Orochimaru's ear. He smirked and nodded, showing his approval. The pair crept ever so slowly over to Tyler, their hands outstretched...

---

Tarina walked out of the bedroom, which for some reason had been full of little fishbowls, grinning to herself. Ah, this was too easy. Leaving the now sleeping Chucky behind, she pocketed his wallet and continued down the hall, searching for her next victim.

She happened to come upon a blue-skinned man who had what appeared to be gills.

"Hi, whore. Are you a fish?"

Kisame glared at her, "No, I am not a fish, I am a were-shark. SHARK! NOT FISH!"

"Oh...Well, you know, sharks are a type of fish..."

"No, they aren't."

"Yes, they are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Wanna have sex?"

"Sure, why not?"

And, with that, the two skipped off to Kisame's room to have wet fish sex...I means wet _shark_ sex. Sorry.

What they didn't plan on, however, was an irate Chucky sitting on the bed, looking very pissed.

Oh, and all the fish in the many tanks were dead.

R.I.P., poor fishies!!

---

Tobi was still passed out on Leader-sama's floor.

---

Leader-sama was still watching porn.

---

Itachi was jacking off to a picture of Sasuke.

---

Kabuto was trying to revive Pikachu.

---

Pikachu was trying to be revived.

---

Ash had left Misty on the ground, and was now searching for new Poke'mon.

---

Misty was thinking how much of an idiot Ash was.

---

Zetsu was eating a llama.

---

Brock was trying to woo Daisy.

---

Daisy was trying to figure out what jutsu she knew, so she could kill Brock.

---

Elmo was still writhing on the floor in his orgasm.

---

In Konoha, the real Shikamaru was taking some medicine for what seemed to be a cold.

---

fin.

(**A/N**:)

Guys, sorry about the crappiness.

Read the first Author's Note, and understand, maybe?


	16. Chapter 16

Humor/Horror

Chapter 16

Hey its Kala again.

Naruto disclaimer; I / We do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story other than Rayna, Chelsie, Kala, and Sunni. I am so sorry for the delay I have my reasons..Well without further ado i present to you humor horror

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler wakes up and see's a very scary and creepy looking Rayna arms outstretched. "Ohh my fucking god help me ahh!!!!" Tylers screams were muffled by Orochimaru's slimy hand. 'Ohh my god what the fuck is on his hand it smells like fish??' Tyler's face turned blue and he threw up on Orochimaru.

"That is Nasty get it off get it off get it off!" Tyler yelled. A random yellow Teletubi came over with a napkin and whiped the disgusting substance off Tylers face. "Thankyou!" Tyler beamed at the yellow Teletubi it giggled and hoped away.

"Sssso Tyler isss it?" Orochimaru's words slithered there way into his ears. Tyler looked at him and yelled so loud knocking the door down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsie stopped twirling and tripped into a mud bath.. When she resurfaced she started yelling "What the fuck who put this here!" Chelsie flailed her arms getting both Ebisu and Hidan all muddy.

Chelsie grinned and mad a large wave of mud covering both Hidan and Ebisu in a tidal wave of it. Chelsie smirked and swam to the other side and made a run for it. Then Hidan followed falling into the mud.

Chelsie then fell in a pool. When she surfaced she yelled "What is it with this place an these freaking things ughh seriously!!!!" She climbed out of the pool squeaky clean and kept running until the door in front of her came crashing down.

"What the hell???" She peered inside and saw Tyler screaming she started to laugh until she saw Orochimaru and a pleased looking Rayna at his side. "That little.. Heathen bitch she is a fucking traitor.!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louie was still in Konoha with Choji. "Chips ohh my god can I have some!!" Louie asked all excited like. "Umm no get your own these are my barbeque chips." Choji growled. Louie glarred hard at Choji and jumped him.

Choji put the whole bag in his my anf swallowed it. Louie starred at Choji. (o.O) "Ohh hell no you are givin them back!" Louie yelled lounging at Choji. Choji tried to get away but Louie grabbed his ankle.

Then the most unexpected thing happened Louie ate Choji.. Louie blew up and rolled around on the ground with an over sized stomach...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunni starred at Deidara like he was on crack. "Are you serious?" Deidara turned his head with an oh so creepy smile. "Yes un!" Sunni shakily nodded her head. 'Is he feeling okay?' Sunni thought.

Sunni began braiding his hair when she pulled it a little to hard and it came off. "OMJ you have a fucking weave!" Sunni yelled as she shook Deidara's hair wildly. Deidara became enraged. "Why did you do that!" Deidara yelled. Sunni looked at Deidara then the weave.

She threw the weave in his face and ran down the hall screaming something about crazy akatsuki members. Sunni ran into Chelsie and they topled over. "Sunni you got away from Deidara?" Chelsie asked. Sunni nodded. "You got away from Hidan?" She nodded in response.

Then Chelsie pointed to Tyler and the traiter Rayna. "Looks like that bitch is a traitor." Sunni hissed. Chelsie and Sunni looked at eachother and an evil smirk crossed both of there features.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tarina walked out of the room she walked down the hall and saw a set of rather large doors. She opened them to see our favorite akatsuki member on the floor with smoke coming out of his eye hole in the swirly mask.

She looked up and saw a porno of her and Kisame in the fish tank a while ago. "Where the hell did you get that?!?!?!!!" Tarina yelped pointing to the screen. The leader looked at Tarina and smiled "Would you like to do that with me to?"

He was referring to the part where she was face down ass up and Kisame was sticking it in her but at thee bottom of the tank. She had an air tank on so she could breath. Tarina's eye twitched and she ran out the doors down the hall and ran into a Kabuto trying to revive pikachuu.

"I have to pee!!!" Tarina yelped. The almost living pikachuu opened it's mouth and Tarina popped a squat. Kabuto continued trying to revive pikachuu. Tarina got up and walked away seeing Sunni and Chelsie at a doorwway skeaming she walked over and got in on there plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kala starred at the Uchiha and her eyess went blank. She no longer had signs of emotion in her eyes. She starred right back at him he took a step forward and she didn't move. She meerly pushed tried to push him aside but he didn't move.

She turned around and gathered chakraa to her fist and she punched the wall. It crumbled and she ran out and stopped when she got around the corner. Sasuke was there so she turned to walk away an she came in contact with a door. "Ow!!" she cried as she fell backwards.

Sasuke caught her before she fell. Kala looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back it was small but it was still there. He helped her upright. Kala smirked and did a handsign disapearing from view. Sasuke scowled at this.

Kala reappeared near the girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara came out of hiss bathroom to see a bald look alike of himself with a wig. "Who the hell are you and where is Sunni un!?!?!" The Deidara poser revealed his diguise to be Elmo. Deidara grinned evilly and took out a clay cupcake.

"Fuzz ball you want a cupcake, yeah?" Elmo nodded vigorously " Yeah Elmo loves cupcakes!" he beamed. Deidara grinned and handed it to him. Elmo ate the cupcake. "Yum!" Deidara jumped back and yelled "Ki!, art is a bang, un." he said as he got out of the room to find Sunni.

He bumped into Hidan who was soak and wet. "What happened to you, un?" "I took a shower because my pet stole my cloak and I fell in the mud so i took a shower." Hidan replied rather angrily.

"Yours escaped gain to, un?" Hidan nodded and the two continued to walk down the hall to see a glowering Uchiha. "Missing again?" Deidara asked. Sasuke nodded and the three males walked down the hall taking a couple turns.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler saw Rayna and screamed "Get Oranatang tities away from me somebody help !!!!!!" That's when Kala, Sunni, Chelsie, and Tarina came through and shoved Rayna an Orochimaru away from Tyler.

"How dare you..you stupid little fucking hoe get the fuck away from him!" Kala yelled. Kala took Tyler's restraints off. They looked at eachother. "You guys go we have unfinished bussiness with this hoe." Tyler hissed and Tarina nodded.

Kala. Sunni, and Chelsie turned an booked it out the door. Night fall was setting in. "Wow haven't been outside in a while." Sunni said. The other two nodded and they walked through the forest until they came to pond with a wheeping willow tree.

Kala walked slowly over the water towards the tree and fell in. Chelsie and Sunni laughed when Kala came out and sat on a branch in the tree drying off. Sunni sat down and looked at the midnight blue sky.

Chelsie sat at the edge of the pond and cupped a tiny fish in her hands and looked at it swim in the small circles. They were all in there own world to notice that the three they got away from were there.

Hidan sat beside Chelsie and watched her stare at the small creature. He smiled warmly at her and layed back in the grass. Chelsie set the fish back in the water and layed back with Hidan silently agnologing each other. Chelsie went closerto Hidan and layed her head on his chest and they fell asleep silently.

Sunni was looking up and leaned against a tree when Deidara came to her. "Hey, un." he whispered. Sunni looked back at him and smiled slightly. Deidara undid his cloak and draped it over Sunni's shoulders. She smiled and rested her head on his sshoulder and he leaned his head atop of hers and they felll asleep.

Kala smiled as she watched her friends rest with Hidan and Deidara. Sasuke was behind her and watched her. Kala watched as he sat down an let his arms hang loosley on her shoulders. Kala leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes. Sasuke rested his chin on her head and they also fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N SRRY ITZ SHORT N FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES!! HOPE U ENJOYED!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

KALA- PEACE!!


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N): …. I'm trying to write this and I don't know, I have to get my mind off of things so I'll try to write and I hope it doesn't come out crappy.**

**I'm so damn bored and I want to write but I feel really goofy write now at 1:26 in the morning… I don't know why but I think I lost to the imaginary rock………..**

Disclaimer: I/we do not own Naruto just ourselves…at least I hope we do… well I know I own myself but… Kala and Chelsie might not ….

* * *

**CHAPTER 17

* * *

**

Chelsie woke up blinking her eyes a couple of times before she registered what was completely happening and where the hell she was. She turned around and grumbled as she punched her pillow to soften it up a bit.

'God, why the hell is it so _hard_' she thought as she grabbed her 'pillow', moving her hands up and down the structure still she found the part of her pillow that was _hard._

Chelsie still in her sleepy state of mind (mind you, that she has only been asleep for 1 hour and hasn't slept sense a little before her _fun, fun, fun, _time with Hidan earlier in the story) grumbled out loud as she grabbed the thing and tried yanking/pushing/beating the thing to get it soft, but to her dismay… it stayed hard.

"Damn, pillow" she mumbled as she completely turned around to face it. Chelsie blinked her eyes a couple of times and stared down at the thing she had a hold of.

"Mmmm…" her pillow grumbled as Chelsie fully registered what the hell she had in her hand or should I say who's body part she had in her hand…

**

* * *

**

Tyler and Tarina had dragged Rayna out of the room and was about to yank Orochimaru with them but he had already left, seeming as he did not want to help his pet.

Sadly Orochimaru indeed, did do nothing as he left the room, like he had done when he summoned Chucky and had Kabuto to take care of it… but of course Kabuto got himself killed but then was revived and kept being killed and then brought back to life some how… which in some cases were completely impossible but of course in this little world, anything is possible!!!

Yes anything including Kabuto, who seemed to run past Orochimaru at that second with a bloodied yellow thing in his hands. "Noo, I still feel the need, you must survive my youthful shocking daisy" Kabuto shouted, while he tripped and fell on an imaginary rock.

Orochimaru just stared at his ex-bedmate. 'He'sss not himself' he thought as the Kabuto to the side of him got up and got what seemed like his skin caught on a random fallen branch. A loud ripping noise was heard as what now was in Kabuto's place was none other then the green beast of Konoha himself, Rock Lee. Orochimaru sneered at the imposer and continued on his merry way, not once looking back at Lee's pose before he jumped away with Pikachu.

Well back to what was going on in Orochimaru's head…

Orochimaru left without a second glance but now had a lonely feeling deep within his child molesting, pedophile, adultery, slimly, non-his (the whole transfer of body thing), Heart. It was feeling empty now that his toy actually wanted him…

_He wanted someone he could force, not someone who was obsessed with him, and did what he wanted… _

_He wanted someone to fear him…_

_He wanted someone who hated him…_

_Her wanted someone he could endlessly torture…_

Orochimaru sighed and took a deep breath in as he looked about the outside of the Akatsuki base. He stood there for awhile thinking about what he wanted in that someone that would last… well not last long, in other words.

_He wanted someone…_

He would of finished the statement that he was thinking if he wasn't drawn out of his thought's when something hit him…

Literally.

Orochimaru looked down by his feet where the object landed after so rudely crashing into the side of his head, while rubbing his imaginary scratch on his temple.

Orochimaru looked down at the object before he kicked it and then walked off. " Damn imaginary rock… I hope a snake swallows you alive" he mumbled as he walked away from the base and began to retain his chains of thoughts again.

_He wanted someone to obey his every sexual need without hesitation, but by their dislike of course._

_He wanted…_

_He wanted… wanted… to…_

Orochimaru stopped walking and smirked as he found his next prey. He began chuckling and walked over to the building, licking his lips, eying his precious… the precious he wanted…

Orochimaru had finally found what he wanted… well for the moment anyway since it wouldn't last _that_ _long _even if he did draw out on his past time pleasure.

_He wanted to have an…_

_He wanted to have a delicious_, ICE CREAM CONE!!!!

But one thought lingered in this twisted, psychopathic, M.J. wanna be's, head.

"I wish Sasuke was with me I could show him the whole new way"…-sighs-…" I guess I'm just gonna have to make him another movie"… -smirks-… as he began his outrageous torture on _his_ precious ice cream cone.

**

* * *

**

It felt like hour's to Sunni as she kept switching her positions. Neither one working out the way she wanted to. She tried for five more long minute's but it didn't work, to her dismay.

Sunni finally opened her eyes, while she grunted, because she couldn't go back to her precious sleep which she so longingly, longed for. Blinking her eyes a couple of times she finally decided it was of no use and so she pulled herself up and then turned to her uncomfortable 'pillow'.

Sunni glared at him and then pulled the cloak around her tighter, as a chill went up her spine.

'Wait, cloak how the hell did I get this?' she thought to herself as she eyed the black, red cloud, obliviously Akatsuki cloak, that kept her warm.

After pondering on her thoughts she remembered what happened before she fell asleep…

The escape…… seeing the OUTSIDE for who knows how long it's been…… sitting down and staring at the sky…… then looking up into the blonde Akatsuki member's eyes as he put his cloak around her and soon both fell asleep.

Sunni smiled to herself as she stood up and was about to kiss Deidara's cheek if it wasn't for what caught her attention.

It was none other then her weirdly disturbed, rabbi infested friend… just staring down at what she was grabbing. Yes, Just staring… making no attempt what's so ever to remove the item or should I say body part from her hands.

Sunni stopped a inch away from Deidara's cheek and stood up straight again before she walked to her friends side and peered down at the object, tightly grasped, in her hand. Sunni furrowed her brow and swiped a hand in front of Chelsie's shocked face.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Sunni whispered, so she wouldn't awake anyone. Again she repeated the motion but this time yelled directly into the blonde's ear, causing her ear's to be equally deafened.

"What the fuck, like that was my ear… great you know how I like odd things and you just equaled out my hearing, Bitch!" Chelsie yelled getting up and releasing the object she was holding.

Sunni just looked at her like she had 2 heads and just screwed Kabuto himself. "Geesh.. Your paranoid… but hey what else can I say since you already have the list of what's wrong with you" Sunni arrogantly said as she shrugged and started walking away with this idea in her head. "Odd thing's, eh?"

Chelsie grumbled. "You know what I mean, stop being perverted!!!"

Sunni ignored her friends comment as she started thinking of something. Then out of the blue an idea that she has had, but never fully got the chance to do so because of a certain someone. Ahem, Blonde Akatsuki member and locked up friends because of the other religious Akatsuki and Emo, germ freak.

Chelsie glared at her friends back before shrugging it off. She looked down at her 'pillow' other wise known as Hidan and tilted her head in deep thought until Sunni broke her concentration. "Hey wanna go find that demon of hell statue and see how they actually manage to put the demons inside of the damn thing?"

Chelsie blinked and then turned around and walked toward Sunni. Sunni skeptically stared at her paranoid friend with a 'what-the-hell-just-answer-me' face. Chelsie stood on Sunni's side before looking over her shoulder. "Where's Kala?" she asked.

This caused Sunni to turn back also, her eye's glancing over Hidan's and Deidara's sleeping figure and then to the spot where Kala and Sasuke were. "I don't know… maybe she went to enjoy herself…again" Sunni growled out at her friends lack of appearance in a great time like this.

"Indeed." was all Chelsie said as she continually stared at her bedmate, or in technically terms, her groundmate. She walked over and carefully slipped off his cloak and pulled off his scythe. She reached into his pocket and pulled out his rosary beads, Putting all theses item's on herself.

Sunni looked at her confused "Why are you taking his stuff?"

"So it's easier not to get caught while roaming around" she spat out clearly annoyed. "God"

"Oh…okay" and with that Sunni walked over and grabbed Deidara's right clay pouch and scope. " I told you I would get this back…" Sunni whispered out as she stood and walked away. "You wanna look for that statue thing?"

Chelsie rolled her eyes " The demon of hell statue, you mean"

Sunni then looked back at Chelsie "Well do you want to or not?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't care it's your choice" Chelsie bluntly stated.

"I'm letting you decide, thou"

"I don't care if we go or not you decide, you're the one who thought about it"

"Grr… but I'm asking you" Sunni just about yelled.

" Huhh… whatever just decide" boredom lanced on every word.

Sunni just growled as he started jumping off into the tree. Chelsie followed after her and forgot all about her previous ground mate and her moments ago, shock.

**

* * *

**

The reason why Kala wasn't there at that perfect moment to go and find the Demon of Hell statue was because she was in fact, with Uchiha Sasuke, who was currently scrubbing his hands awfully hard with pink suds and water flying everywhere.

Kala was bordly sitting down on the counter watching the Uchiha's ass and every so often looking to his hands, which he scrubbed even harder, then she looked back to his ass, like the stalker she was. Sasuke seemed to just about rip his hands skin off when Itachi came bulging through the door and stood there eying Sasuke, ignoring Kala.

"Weak, you lack Hatred, Foolish little brother" he said as he walked back out but not before grabbing an apple.

Kala glared at the now closed door and back to the fruit bowl. She then noticed a white piece of paper off to the side and picked it up. The first sentence was written in normal kanji but the rest was written in secrete swing ninja code.

_This concerns everyone but Itachi…_

_The apple's ran out when I took them all and hid them…_

_So if I were you, which I'm not thankfully…, I don't like to eat wax apples…_

_Sincerely, Co-Kage of Village hidden in the Swing, Sunni._

Kala pondered a bit before she heard someone scream out in anger. "Sunniii, what did you do to my apple's?!?!?!?!"

Kala blinked and then smirked a she realized Itachi took a bite out of a wax apple and not a real one. 'Shiiittt, when did Sunni do that?' she questioned herself as she turned her attention back to Sasuke who was currently sitting in front of her doing nothing but staring down at the gnome that suddenly appeared on the table.

When Kala was about to stand up and start kissing the young Uchiha, telling him comforting words, Itachi barged in, again. A very high killing intent was radiating from his muscular body as he eyed a smirking/angered Kala, then a very Emo looking Sasuke , and then to the wax fruits. "Where is she" he demanded, less like a question.

Kala just smirked. "I don't know who your talking about…" she dragged off.

Itachi growled and before he let the anger show on his emotionless face, he suddenly smirked.

Kala eyed him watching his every move, except his eyes because of the whole 'Mangekyou Sharingan' thing. "What are you smirking at, Itachi" she yelled out in a venomous tone.

Itachi simply walked over to his brother, who was still staring at the gnome, and leaned to his ear. " Did you have to use the sharingan to bed the broad?" he whispered as Sasuke glared up at him.

"No" Sasuke growled as he stood up and went to Kala grabbing her hand, forcefully.

Itachi chuckled and then started choking up, what seemed to be a hair ball, but was actually a thing of wax. He growled as he straightened himself out and then emotionally looked at his nii-san and his little toy.

"Brother, do you want advice on how to bed her?" he asked a he neared Sasuke and Kala. "Take my advice sense you are weak… it could help in your pathetic excuse for a love life"

"What the hell do you know about love? Your suppose to be all emotionless and stoic?" growled Kala a she glared at Itachi's collar bone.

"Hn, I still have needs like any other Shinobi around here, not counting Sasuke and you of course" Itachi said as he quickly grabbed their arms and threw them out the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…….." was all that was heard after the shattering of glass.

"If your not Akatsuki, you should not be here, and if you are, it is simply because you should be dieing soon or you are a member." the speaker paused. " About time Itachi, my patience was wearing thin" Sasori said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

Itachi turned around and glared at the puppet master. He casually walked out in search of Sunni, his face was twitching as the madness of the apple situation hit him again….

**

* * *

**

"Who's the damn heathen who did this" screeched the silver haired man as he stared down at his bruised body part. "Fuck off" he grumbled as Deidara stood up and went to Hidan's side.

"What the hell happened to your…"

" Shut up and leave my Wenis alone!!!" Hidan growled out as he rumbled his blue and black wenis. "Where the hell did they go now?" he screamed out. As he looked down to his empty side.

Deidara yawned before rubbing his eye's " I don't know but I slept great… they probably think they can escape again, un" he growled out in a very serious tone.

"Fuck… I thought they would just stay put, ugg… The heathen's deceived us with their damned cuddle act" Hidan grumbled as he began walking in a random direction.

Deidara rose a brow "Since when do you like to _cuddle ?,_un" he asked as he went to pull something out of his cloak. "Where the fuck is my cloak? And right clay pouch?!?!?!" he screamed out as he looked around on the ground before angrily grumbling out "un".

Hidan smirked, "Serve's your heathen ass right for questioning my word, _cuddle_" he chuckled out as he reached on to his back, and felt nothing but his bare back. "What in the hell?"

Deidara looked up, " Shouldn't be talking when your missing your cloak and scythe, un" He smirked and then stuck his hand in his left clay pouch. Hidan glared over as he watched Deidara's hand cough out a small bird.

"What are you doing, with that damn thing" Hidan complained.

" It's not a thing it's art, un. Tracker"

Hidan thought for a moment "Why do we need a tracker?"

Deidara looked over to Hidan. "Our pets, un"

Again Hidan thought…" What does that damn clay thing have to do with our pets?"

Deidara's sweat dropped "So we can find them… I have another tracker attached to my cloak, un. Damn are you slow or just really stupid?" Deidara asked as he let go of the clay bird and it flew off. "Come on, un."

Hidan growled but reluctantly followed the blond Akatsuki member.

On their little adventure to find their 'pets' the two Akatsuki member's came across chucky who was in his own little world. Chucky was in a pool of blood, laughing menacingly while he started carving up some poor civilian.

"At least he's not as worse as you when-" Deidara stopped talking when chucky jumped out of the pool and then started drawing weird symbols on the ground with what seemed like the civilians finger.

"I shall rule this world in the name of Jashim" This caused Hidan to twitch and then growl out "That fucker better not be talking about my Jashin-Sama"

Deidara was about to tell him that the chucky doll was talking about an entirely different Deity named Jashim, which was the religion of bathing in blood and hoping to rule the world; in favor of Jashim, when you've soaked enough in the sin's of the many people who rejected Jashinism. How the blonde knew this he did not know but alas he did.

"Jashi-" chucky was cut off when Hidan abruptly stabbed him with his pike, which he kept in his pant pocket. Hidan swung chucky around on the pike until he flew off in to the sky, a twinkle left behind when he vanished from sight.

"Filthy Heathen, he is shit and should never be aloud to work for the all mighty Jashin-sama" Hidan said while he scowled. Deidara just looked at him and then began to walk off again before something whizzed through the air.

"Louie give me back my chips" screamed Chouji who ran past the Akatsuki member's and then into the brush. Both Akatsuki blinked before they carried on walking. "I'm going to forget that ever happened"

Deidara nodded "Yeah, un"

They were a few minute's away from the base when they heard something like an explosion or something collapsing. They looked at each other eye's widened. "What did those damn pet's do now" cursed Hidan.

They ran into the building and down the maze like corridor's till they got to a busted down door. "What the Fuck!?!?!?!!?!?" came Hidan. "Leader is not going to like this!!! Un" was all Deidara said as he looked at the rumble.

**

* * *

**

Tarina and Tyler dragged Rayna in to a dark room before throwing her onto a cold linoleum floor. "What the hell are you going to do?" screamed Rayna in pure rage.

"Oh, you'll see" came Tyler's scary voice "We just gonna have some _fun_!"

"Heeehhhhee" Tarina laughed as slipped over to the wall and flipped on a switch. The light's came on and revealed a large dance floor and a disco ball hanging over head. Rayna stared wide eyed at her surroundings.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked again but more calmly.

"Where going to do the hokey pokey" Tarina and Tyler screamed in union happily. They then sneered at Rayna "Or else!!!" this caused a chill to run up Rayna's spine.

They each stood in the middle of the dance floor and were ready for the music to begin. Tarina grabbed a remote randomly out of thin air, and hit play. The room then boomed loud with Romance music?

"Not that one" yelled Tyler, clearly aggravated. Tarina just shrugged her shoulder's "Sorry" she said sarcastically, while flipping threw the different music tracks.

About 15 minute's later, Tarina still was searching for the Hokey pokey song. Rayna was asleep on the floor curled up into a ball, moaning Orochimaru's name. Tyler was pissed beyond belief. " Why haven't you found it yet?' he lashed out.

"Because dumbass, it-" Tarina was cut off when Louie came flying into the room with Chouji following behind like a lap dog. "Help me" he screamed out. Tarina and Tyler just stared at him and then dropped to the floor in pure laughter. Tyler's and Tarina's rage forgotten.

Louie then flew back out the room and down the hall to another room and out the broken window, Chouji following closely.

After 10 minute's of stomach clenching laughter Tarina and Tyler got up and then looked down to the moaning Rayna. The Hokey pokey song started to play and both of them evilly smiled.

"I don't feel like doing this anymore" Tarina said as she began to walk out the door pulling out the wallet of chucky and Kisame. 'I need to see how much I made' she smiled inwardly.

Tyler looked back down at Rayna and then Smirked in a very scary/ creepy manor. " Tarina could you help me with something?"

Tarina stopped in the door way and noticed the look on Tyler's face, the same idea he had she got as she walked back in closing the door behind her. "Okay, Tyler I'll help" she said as both broke into a 5 minute evil laughter fit.

"So what are we doing?" she asked after she caught her breath from laughing. Tyler looked at her in disbelief. " We're going to…."

**

* * *

**

Kala and Sasuke were still falling through the air, neither yelling because they were use to the falling thing. It seemed that they have been falling for about an hour. Kala had her hands behind her head relaxing, while Sasuke had had arm on her shoulder's.

"Soo.." Kala started but didn't finish as Sasuke just lipped locked with her. First she struggled a bit with wide eye's and then started to kiss him back.

"You know, pet this might be our last time alive, might as well enjoy it" he said when he pulled away form the kiss and smirked at her. Kala went cherry red and looked down at her hands fumbling around with them.

"Umm… what do you mean Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she looked back into his onyx eyes.

"So it's Sasuke-kun now, eh?" he said as he watched her face turn even darker.

Kala kept her gaze on the Uchiha and hesitantly nodded, which earned a smirk from the Uchiha as he started to kiss her again.

Thing's would of went as planned but a loud explosion then crumbling was heard which caught Kala's attention. "What…was…that?" she said out of breath. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulder's "I don't know"

Kala then started thinking as the loud noise of something braking apart stopped. Kala then looked down to the ground, which she couldn't see what's so ever. 'Fuck' she thought to herself as she formed hand sighs. "Kai" she whispered.

Kala looked and noticed she was on the ground with Sasuke on her side and a rock formation in front of them. She turned over to Sasuke who realized she broke the Genjutsu. 'Damn, Itachi I'm never taking your advice again' he thought angrily towards his brother, still lacking in Hatred.

"What's a matter my little pet?" Sasuke asked forcing out the annoyance in his voice.

"Your in a Genjutsu, brake it" she eagerly told him as she stood up.

Sasuke sighed and broke the 'Genjutsu' around himself. 'God all I wanted was to get close to her, but I can't even have that' he grumbled in thought.

" Wow, I didn't even realize we were in a Genjutsu, I think it was because I was with you" he seductively said In her ear, before he nipped it.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you ever…ummm…"

"_Kala-chan, _I could never have enough" he whispered as he kissed her neck.

A chill went up her spine as she enjoyed what the young Uchiha was doing. Unconsciously she let out a moan which caused Sasuke to smirk and then stop and look into her eyes. They stayed like that until Kala jumped on him pushing him to the ground and Furiously making out with him.

A few minute's passed before they stopped for air. Kala smiled down at Sasuke, who smirked in return and leaned up to kiss her again. Kala pulled just out of reach and was about to say something, when Sasuke flipped her over.

"Sasuke-kun, what-" she was cut off when something jumped out of the bushes and to grabed Sasuke.

"Mine" was all that was heard from the intruder's mouth…

**

* * *

**

Sunni and Chelsie after long hour's of searching finally found the demon of hell statue. "Finally, god I thought the thing was never gonna be found." growled Sunni as she walked in, without looking for traps.

Chelsie then ran in after her and pulled her to the side before the air risen Kunai could slice her to bits. "What the hell???" Chelsie complained to her friend, while holding back her killer intent towards the browned haired Kunochi.

Sunni waved her off before continuing on and up to the creepy looking statue. "Say how can this hold the tailed-beasts?" she asked mostly to herself.

"I don't know" growled Chelsie as she deflected the different weapons away from her self and her friend. "Will you stop!!"

Sunni paid no attention as she stuffed the clay into her left hand mouth and then spit it out a minute later and started to form it into a bird. Chelsie satisfied that nothing else would come flying out walked up to that statue and stared at it before something started to hover in front of her. She looked over to Sunni who was smiling gleefully.

"In the name of Jashin, what the fuck is that?" she asked while sticking out her finger to the floating clay thing. Chelsie looked back to the clay thing which flew her way, slightly lopsided.

"It's my clay bird" Sunni said as she turned back to the Demon of hell statue. The clay 'bird' flew all around the cave until it accidentally fell on top of Chelsie's head and then tumbled down to the ground, rolling to the base of the Hell statue.

Chelsie glared at the thing until she walked over to it and then stomped it into the ground. "That was no damn bird!" she yelled out towards Sunni.

"What the hell, you killed it!!!" Sunni yelled as she looked at her squashed 'bird'. "Why did you do that?" she growled

"It hit me, that's why" Chelsie said as she jumped up on one of the finger's. "Why are all the eye's open on the statue?" Chelsie asked nervously as she stared at the ugly thing.

Sunni then jumped up on the other hand and stared at the statue. "You, think they got Naruto?"

"No, there's some other tailed demon out there that they put in place of the Kyuubi." sarcastically spoke Chelsie as she rolled her eye's.

Both Kunochi stared at the statue until another thing went flying threw the air. This one actually looked like a bird and flew right. "Did you make that?" asked Chelsie as she followed the clay bird with her eye's.

"No…Shit that must be Deidara's!" panicle spoke Sunni. "What's that word Deidara use's to make it blow up?"

Chelsie stopped following the clay bird with her eye's and then looked at her friend. "Why?"

"Just tell me the damn word, god" Sunni said clearly getting frustrated with her friends lack of an answer. Chelsie stared at her friend and then looked at the thing flying in the air. She pulled out her scythe and then when the bird came near her she started to swat at it.

'Do you hate me too?' rang throughout Sunni's head.

' Oh, it's you… What is Deidara's word to maker the thing's blow up?' she asked Joe, retreating into her mind ignoring her friends futile attempt's at killing the clay bird.

"Do you hate me?" Joe sobbed.

"Um.. No not really what is Deidara's word!?!?!!?" growled Sunni.

Joe smiled brightly 'YAY!!!' he then looked outside her mind 'That mean girl over there is going to fall if you don't stop her swinging about'

'Uggg…. What's the word?????!!!!!'

' You mean What Deidara say's?'

'YES!!!!' yelled Sunni at Joe.

'Conversation first then I will tell you' Joe stated ' you're the only one who doesn't hate me' he sadly said.

'Fine, but only for 3 minute's' Sunni stated as Joe smiled.

'Where shall we start…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Fucking thing" yelled Chelsie as she tripped off of the finger and fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD'. Chelsie stayed on the floor like that for about 2 minutes until she stuck her head up, and looked at Sunni, who was stuck in thought. "I'm really okay, you don't have to worry one bit, just a broken arm and ankle" Chelsie sarcastically said as she stood up and glared at Sunni.

The bird swooped by Chelsie and then circled around her. Chelsie glared up at the bird. She then randomly sat down and held her scythe by her hand waiting for the clay bird to swoop by again. The bird ended diving down at Chelsie who smirked at it. She carefully pulled back the scythe and was about to finally end the bird's life, but Sunni stopped both her and he birds movements.

"KI" she screamed. " I remem-" she was cut off when a explosion went off near it's base and the hell statue started to crumble. Sunni was swaying back and forth and then abruptly fell to the ground.

Nobody could see a thing as dirt kicked up but then quickly cleared, to reveal a semi-cracked hell statue. Chelsie blinked before she focused her attention back to Sunni who was walking her way. Chelsie then growled out and swung her scythe. Sunni's eye's widened as she barely dodged the said weapon. "What are you trying to do kill me?"

Chelsie only sneered at Sunni. "You almost destroyed the whole thing!" she screamed out as she noticed the bird and swung at it like a baseball, hitting it perfectly causing it to smash into the statue. The statue then trembled before it fell into a pile of debris.

Sunni then looked at Chelsie a smirk evident on her face. "That was just smashing" she said in an English ascent. "Look who did-" Sunni stopped her talking when she noticed the 9 small tailed animals sitting on the rumble, staring. Chelsie then looked over to the animal/demons.

"Look at the cute fox" Sunni screeched out. "You think those are the demon's?"

Chelsie looked at Sunni like she was the stupidest thing to ever come into existence. "Uhh…Yeah what-" she was cut off.

The leader materialized in front of the two Swing Kage's with a very pissed off aura illuminating him. "Hey Peine, what have you been up to?" Sunni asked as she turned to Chelsie for help who completely ignored her. Peine glared harder at them.

'Oh Shit' both of them thought. As they turned to the door to see Hidan and Deidara. "What the fuck!?!?!" and "Leader is not going to like this, un" was heard.

Chelsie then stuck up the scythe pointing to Sunni, while Sunni pointed her finger to Chelsie. Chelsie and Sunni then looked at each other before looking back around to see all the Akatsuki member's had them surrounded….

* * *

**(A/N) : Well that's it, finally finished at 7:42 pm. God. This thing is 19 page's long!!!! I hope you guy's liked it and Chelsie better make the next chapter really good!!!!!** **Bye Byes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N): Hi.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own ****Naruto****, Barney, Sesame Street, ****Poke'mon****Chuckie****, Finding ****Nemo****, or any of the characters/plot twists of above entertainment. We just aren't that cool. **

* * *

Sunni and Chelsie stood, surrounded by Akatsuki members, pointing at each other. They simultaneously looked into the other's face, and shouted out, "SHE DID IT!"

They glared at each other, and, once again shouted in unison.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"STOP THAT!"

"YOU STOP IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

During this little exchange, in which both Sunni and Chelsie said the same thing at the exact same time, the Akatsuki had made a little circle around them and the little cute demon babies.

Pein looked pissed. After all, it was _his_ statue.

Blue looked scared. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of Pein's wrath.

Zetsu looked elated. Maybe he'd get something yummy to eat, after all.

Tobi looked…well, you can't really tell with the mask. But, judging from the way he was bouncing up and down, I'd say he was excited.

Kisame looked annoyed. He still didn't know where Tarina ran off with his wallet.

Itachi looked mildly interested. Coming from Itachi, that meant he was super duper ultra mega irritated.

Kakuzu was shaking. He _so_ didn't want to be the one who was going to buy a new King Of Hell statue.

Hidan and Deidara looked slightly worried. But mostly amused.

Anyways, Sunni and Chelsie had decided not to say anything more, because the other would say exactly the same thing. Instead, they opted to handle it like mature young adults.

Which means they decided to beat on each other until one of them gave in.

Sunni jumped at Chelsie, who had just launched herself at her friend. The two met in mid-air, and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sunni grabbed a fistful of Chelsie's hair and pulled, making the other girl yelp. In response, she aimed a kick at Sunni's ribcage, which connected and sent her friend back a few feet. Unfortunately, Sunni still had a hold on Chelsie's hair, which meant she was pulled along, too. The demons scrambled out of the way as the two girls once again fell to the ground.

Sunni punched the blonde's nose, breaking it.

Chelsie scratched at her friend's face, leaving several deep gashes from her fingernails.

Sunni whacked Chelsie in the forehead with the palm of one hand, accidentally breaking her own tooth in the process, but also biting Chelsie.

Chelsie fished around in the pockets of Hidan's robe, and came up with a shuriken, which she pushed into Sunni's forearm. She cut into the palm of her own hand by accident as she did so.

The two girls jumped back, panting. Sunni began fishing around in her pouch for some clay while Chelsie dived at her discarded scythe.

_"Ahem."_ Someone cleared their throat loudly, making the two girls briefly stop what they were doing and look around for the source of the noise. Once they located the one who interrupted them, they once again prepared to beat each other to the pulp.

"Ahem," Pein cleared his throat again, but the kunoichi paid him no mind. The amber haired villain sighed heavily. "Somebody grab them before the kill themselves." At his word, Deidara and Hidan jumped between the two quarreling girls and held them at arm's length, effectively separating the two. They still looked amused, even more so than a few moments ago.

Sunni and Chelsie still fought for a few more seconds, before calming down. They took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Soon, they were both on the floor clutching their stomachs and trying to catch their breath.

The assembled Akatsuki looked confused now, and with good reason. These girls had major mood swings, very randomly.

Once the outright laughter had died down to occasional giggles, Pein cleared his throat again. Upon looking at him, Sunni and Chelsie began laughing again, which earned them a glare from the heavily pierced man. It was pretty freaky, but they ignored him. It took another five minutes for them to calm down.

This time, when Pein cleared his throat, they only giggled for a few seconds, but otherwise regained their composure. When nineteen eyes were looking at him expectantly, Pein spoke once more. " Okay, I do not know what is wrong with you two, but I really do not care. I have a few questions for you, and I want you to answer them the best you can. There will be no more…_fighting_. If you cannot come to a conclusion, I will make one for you. Understood?"

Chelsie and Sunni looked at each other, no longer laughing, and nodded.

"Good. First off, why are the pair of you wearing Akatsuki cloaks? Akatsuki cloaks that are to be worn only by Akatsuki members and are at no time allowed to be worn by anyone other than an Akatsuki member. Second, just who exactly are you, and what are you doing in my base? Thirdly, what the hell happened to my statue? Fourth, and this is only for the blonde, why is your nose healing without any medical ninjutsu? Fifth, to the other one, how did you come to possess those mouths on your hands? And, lastly, what. Are. You. Doing. With. Those. Demons?!?!?"

While Pein had been talking, Chelsie's nose had indeed begun to heal of its own accord, and Sunni had been licking the gashes on her face clean with the mouths on her palms. About halfway through his little tirade, the bijuu had crawled over to the girls sitting on the floor. The Ichibi crawled over to Sunni and began batting at her leg, wanting to play, and the Gobi hopped onto Chelsie's lap, where she began petting it. The Shichibi began rubbing against Sunni's left foot while the Nibi licked her ear. The Sanbi cuddled up under the cloak next to Chelsie's thigh, and the Rokubi sniffed her hand. The Hachibi wrapped itself around Sunni's wrist, and the Yonbi perched on Chelsie's shoulder. The Kyuubi settled down between them. (1)

Well, that was when Pein was talking.

Now he was quiet, and staring at the girls.

Sunni raised an eyebrow and looked at Chelsie. The blonde nodded and got to her feet somehow managing to gather all her little bijuu friends in her arms as she did so. Sunni did the same beside her, and the Kyuubi rose to his feet.

Er…to his paws?

Nah, definitely his feet.

Anyways, the duo stood up and stared at Pein. Clearing her throat impressively, Chelsie stated, "My associate and I need a moment to discuss these very important matters. Please excuse us."

There was a frightening moment where everybody was looking imploringly at Pein, waiting for his response. Even the stoic Itachi was holding his breath, for, you see, no one, and I do mean _no one_ makes Pein, S-Class leader of the criminal organization Akatsuki wait. And yet, these two strange girls were telling him to do just that, albeit in a more dignified manner, with many more big words. Nevertheless, the meaning was the same.

After a long moment, during which Zetsu and Kisame began taking bets on the outcome, Pein jerked his head to the side, indicating that Sunni and Chelsie could indeed have their moment. Shocked, Zetsu dropped the bean sprouts he had just taken from Tobi. Kisame grinned and began collecting his winnings.

The girls nodded in thanks and walked about twenty paces away, still carrying the bijuu. The Kyuubi mewled happily and trotted along behind them. As one, the assembled Akatsuki members turned to face them. Huffing indignantly, the girls turned their backs on the group, heads bent together.

"Right," Chelise whispered, "Now what?"

"You mean you don't have a plan?!?!"

"Shhh…we don't want them to hear us!!" She said, glancing over her shoulder. "And, well….no…I don't…Hey, don't look at me like that! Why do I always have to be the one who thinks of everything? I got us away from Mr. Big and Bad, didn't I?"

Sunni sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. We still need a plan though."

"I've got nothing."

"Ugh, you can be so unhelpful sometimes!"

"Sorry."

"You don't mean that."

"You're right, I don't."

A sharp yelp caused all the Akatsuki members to start forward, towards the place where Chelsie was now rubbing the top of her head and glaring at her friend.

_Bitch_, she thought.

"Hey!"

"Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"Obviously, as I heard it."

"Right. Well, because you hit me, I'm not thinking of a plan now."

"Chels!"

"Nope, sorry."

"I hate you."

"Love you, too."

The Kyuubi looked at the two of them and yipped a little, reminding them to stay on topic.

"Fine," Sunni said. "I'll think of a plan."

"Good luck."

A few moments passed before Chelsie, bored, said, "You know, I don't think Pein & Co. will wait for a few hours. I was under the impression that they wanted their answers today."

"Shut up!"

A few more moments of silence, before Sunni spoke again.

"I've got it. How about…we tell them the truth?"

Chelsie raised an eyebrow. "It took you that long to think of…that?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't see you coming up with anything better!"

"Hmm, well, lets see. Hidan and Deidara have probably already reported everything we told them to Pein, so we can't tell him anything new about how we came here or how we've got their abilities. Not that we know how any of it happened, anyway. If we tell him why we're wearing these wonderful cloaks, the two of them will probably be punished somehow. We obviously aren't in agreement over what happened to the King of Hell statue, so that's a no-go. And how could we possibly explain to one as evil as Pein that the cuteness of these little demons have entrapped us like a well-planned genjutsu?"

"Right…so that won't work."

"At all. Time for plan B."

Sunni furrowed her brow in thought once more. After a few seconds, she said, "Well…why don't we just…run?"

Chelsie actually snorted at this. "Oh, yes. Because two high school sophomores would easily outrun a dozen-odd battle hardened criminal shinobi. Fail."

Sunni groaned in irritation. Her friend really was annoying, sometimes. "You think of something, then!"

"Why should I? You hit me."

" You deserved it."

"Maybe."

"You did!"

"So says you."

"Just think of a damn plan, already!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Hm, how about your life?!?"

"Immortal."

"Damn. I'll give you fifty bucks."

"A hundred."

"Sixty."

"Eighty."

"Ninety."

"Deal."

"Goo – Hey!"

"Sorry, no take backs."

"Whore."

"Says the hot monkey lover."

"Shut it and think of a God damned plan!"

Chelsie sighed and shook her head. "Well, while you took a half hour to come up with the worst and most basic plans known to mankind, I've actually come up with something worthwhile."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"Ear ring."

"What?"

"Ear ring. Pein has this big metal rod going through his left ear. You're going to take that out while I distract the rest of the Akatsuki, maybe with Hidan and Deidara's help. Once you do your part, the lot of them should be more concerned with keeping Pein out of...pain than us. We'll just walk out of here while they're distracted."

"That's insane."

"Indeed."

"Let's do it."

"M'kay."

"One thing, though. Since you're immortal, why aren't you the one pulling out the ear ring?"

"Because its my plan. And I'll be busy fighting off ten S-Class criminals."

"Oh…okay."

"You ready?"

"Not really."

"Super. Let's go."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's mouth widened in horror as he heard the dreaded call.

"Mine!"

Fearing rabid hordes of preteen fangirls, her threw himself behind Kala in an attempt to save himself. She was not amused by this, and her expression said as much.

The bushes shook.

Kala took a step backwards.

Sasuke whimpered.

The bushes rattled.

Kala crouched down beside Sasuke.

The Uchiha trembled.

The bushes jiggled.

Kala threw her arms over her head.

Sasuke took out a kunai and began writing his will in the dirt beside them.

The bushes were still.

Kala peeped between her fingers.

Sasuke signed his name with a flourish.

They both stared at the plant, waiting for their certain death to come leaping out from behind the leafy fortress.

A twig snapped, and both let out little squeaks of terror.

A seagull hopped out from the bush.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

Kala covered her eyes again.

Her newest boy toy got up and strutted over to the bird.

"You aren't so tough."

The seagull flapped its wings and called out weakly. "Mine."

"Heh, you're like that Hyuuga prick. A bird unable to fly. Retard."

Kala once again looked from between her fingers.

Sasuke looked at the seagull more closely. He let out a gasp of horror and jumped backwards. The curse seal activated itself and the flame-like pattern began to spread across his body. Once he was covered with it, the individual designs merged together and lightened in colour. His hair became a dusty grey, and grew several feet in a few seconds. His eyes became black, the angry red of his activated Sharingan contrasting starkly against the bland colour. His lips became more full and darker, almost purple. A black mark spread across the bridge of his nose, and he doubled over in pain. Two large bulges appeared on his back, moving. He ripped off the upper half of his tunic, and two hand-like wings shot out from his shoulder blades.

Kala stared at the new Curse Seal Level Two Sasuke, mouth agape. She didn't care what anyone else said, in her mind, he was still hot. Totally hot. ((A/N: Ew, he was never hot in the first place!))

However, she was confused as to why he had activated his seal. Especially against a seagull. Removing her hands from her face, Kala looked a little more closely at the bird, searching for anything that would provoke her honey-buns. There. Under the seagull's beady black eyes, there was a crease in the feathers. It looked almost like stress lines. The stress lines of one Uchiha Itachi. Kala sighed. Damn these anime boys and their obsession with members of the same gender.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was panting and staring at the seagull, tomoe spinning wildly. "You..you killed our family! You left me alive! How dare you give me the gift of life! I must kill you for that! You left me all alone for years, with only the whole clan's fund and the rest of the village to look after me as I became the best in the class and was doted on! Because of you, I have fangirls! They wouldn't love me if I didn't have such an angsty emo past! You must pay! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

With a quick motion, the youngest Uchiha fired up a Chidori and launched himself at the seagull.

Kala, who had just recognized the seagull, opened her mouth to stop him, but it was too late. The seagull cocked its head, opened its beak, and screamed out, "MINE!"

Right after that, Sasuke's hand connected in a lightning whirl of pain, and the poor seagull exploded.

Literally.

Blood and guts and all that shit went everywhere.

Kala was hit in the eye with a foot. She discreetly picked it up and shoved it in her pocket, making a mental note to have it for a snack later.

Right now, she had more important things to worry about. Like the bird guts in her hair. Ew.

Oh, and those three dozen seagull heads that had just popped up over the bushes.

Gritting her teeth, she whispered, "Don't…make…any…sudden…moves."

For these weren't any seagulls. In fact, they were the seagulls from Disney/Pixar's hit movie, _Finding __Nemo_. And they were very possessive.

Sasuke, of course, being the idiot he was, quickly turned to her, looking quite insane with his face full of seagull blood and feathers, the last sparks of Chidori's l ighting up his face. He spread his wings and flapped them to dislodge and guts or bones that had gotten stuck in them on impact. "What?"

Kala groaned. Idiot boys never paid attention the first time. She threw her hands in the air and screamed, "DON'T MOVE, YOU INSANE PIECE OF SHIT!" She had just enough time to register the hurt look on Sasuke's face and think, _Oh, shit…_ before the flock of seagulls jumped at them, screeching, "Mine, mine, mine!"

* * *

Tyler and Tarina grinned evilly as they stared down at Rayna's prone body.

"Tyler, are you pndering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Tarina, but what are we going to do with five thousand bottles of BBQ sauce?"

"…Idiot."

"Nah, kidding. Of course I am."

"Let's do it, then."

"Kay, let's go!"

Ten minutes later…

Team Eight from Konoha was walking by the Akatsuki base, although they didn't know it. Suddenly, they saw a random flagpole in the distance.

"Uh..Se…Sensei?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Um…Why…Why is t-that girl suspended by her…un…underwear?"

"I don't know, Hinata."

Hinata blushed crimson red, and ducked her head down low, playing with her fingers.

Kiba looked up happily, only to bend over and vomit endlessly.

Akamaru whimpered pitifully.

Shino ordered his bugs to eat his eyes, so he could never see such a sight again.

Kurenai groaned and made a mental note to get ANBU out here to clean that up, lest some other team stumble upon it and share in their misfortune of seeing the…'breasts' of that thing on the flagpole.

* * *

Orochimaru smiled.

He had just finished his ice cream cone, and was thus very happy.

His grin widened as he felt a slight tug on his chakra. That tug meant someone had activated their Cursed Seal.

And he knew who that someone was.

They'd used this method in the past, to summon each other.

It meant his Sasuke-kun was finally ready to play…

* * *

(A/N):

(1) Ichibi - One tailed demon raccoon, found in Sabaku no Gaara.

Nibi - Two tailed demon cat, found in Nii Yugito

Sanbi - Three tailed demon turtle, wild

Yonbi - Four tailed demon reptile (Unconfirmed)

Gobi - Five tailed demon dog (Unconfirmed)

Rokubi - Six tailed demon weasel (Unconfirmed)

Shichibi - Seven tailed demon badger (Unconfirmed)

Hachibi - Eight tailed demon snake (Unconfirmed)

Kyuubi – Nine tailed demon fox, found in Uzumaki Naruto

The unconfirmed bijuu are based on Japanese mythology, where there are nine tailed demons. A list can be found here: www. narutohq. com/ demon- guide. php --Remove the spaces. They may not be accurate, but it's the best we have to work with.

* * *

Fin. 


	19. Chapter 19

Humor/Horror

Chapter 19

Hey its Kala again. Sorry for the extra late update O.o

Naruto disclaimer; I / We do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story other than Rayna, Chelsie, Kala, and Sunni. I am so sorry for the delay I have my reasons..Well without further ado i present to you humor horror

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunni and Chelsie were looking at eachother just before they began to put there plan into action Kala ran into the room screaming something about phyco Nemo seagulls. She came toumbling in with her sharingan activated an fell into a sitting position.

Chelsie and Sunni looked over seeing there friend in a daze from falling. "Hm... better idea how about we make her do it!" Sunni asked cheerfully.

The blonde looked at her for a moment.. "Agreed." The two girls walked over and picked up there frien. Pein was watching them closely.

"Where am I?" Kala asked a little dazed an full of feathers.

Chelsie pulled Kala closer to her and whisered in her ear the plan. Kala's eyes widened. "WHY ME!!!" she whined.

"Because you just stopped Sunni from bein able to act it out!" Chelsie yelled rather loudly drawing unwanted attention from our favorite Akatsuki leader Pein.

"Uhhhhh... HI!" Kala waved as she pranced over to him like an oh so happy school girl. He looked down at her like she was on drugs and then back to the two Akatsuki cloaked females.

"Hey I'm talking to you!!!" Kala yelled rather loudly getting everyones attention on her. Pein just scowled at the girl, until her Sharingan activated and the Tomo's started swirling.

"So we have another Uchiha?" Pein said as he turned to Itachi. Kala's face was like wtf?!?!? -O.o- "Excuse me!! I am no fucking Uchiha!!!!!! COSTA C-O-S-T-A!" Pein turned his attention back to the fuming girl. Sunni and Chelsie were slowly inching away.

"Do you know who I am little girl?" Pein asked unphased by the females outburst. "Yes your the leader of Akatsuki woopdy doo dahh freaking day!!!" Kala screamed as she pulled the seagulls foot from earlier out of her pocket and chucked it at his face. The foot got lodged in his mouth.

Pein looked extremely angry with her anticz an spit out the foot distastefully. Sunni and Chelsie were both more than half way out of the door/entrance to the cave that had the Hell Statue thingy.

"Uhhhh..." Kala mumbled as she took a step back away from the evil aura radiating Pein. Sunni had all of the cute little demons following her quietly in a single file line as Chelsie ushered them out.

Pein being a highly pissed off made a move to grab Kala but she ducked and all of a sudden Sasuke came crashing through the cave covered in seagull guts and feathers. In the process he had managed to knock over all of the Akatsuki members including Pein.

As Pein got up he was infuriated beyond pissed now he was full of feathers and guts including having a foot thrown in his mouth from earlier. Pein had a very deadly aura that would kill anyone who entered his personal space or bubble as some people call it.

Chelsie was signaling Kala to make a run for it as Pein made his way towards her. Then once again he was rudely interupted by seagulls screaming MINE!! Kala turned and bolted out the cave with Chelsie, Sunni, and the cute lil chibi demons.

They all ran to Swing Ninja territory. -A/N XXD i hade to put that in here guyz- Chelsie went into the large building followed by the chibi's, Sunni, and Kala. They arrived in a rather large officeish room. The three girls picked up a Yurasukagure Heite swing nin headband- and put them on. Chelsie wore hers on her around her neck.

Sunni wore hers on her arm and Kala wore hers around her waist almost like a belt. Even the little demons wore headbands of Swing around there necks. Kala went on the nice cushiony chair and went to sleep.

Sunni and Chelsie meanwhile were enjoying themselves exploring the Kage tower of swing seeing they were both a Kage of the same village they were sorting things out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Mine obsessed seagulls were infultrating the cave where the Akatsuki and Sasuke were Sasuke,Hidan, and Deidara noticed the girls had slipped away with the demons. So they escaped the seagulls trying to find the three girls.

Back in the cave Itachi seemed t be enjoying the company of the seagulls whom he was having a teaparty with accept for the fact that he looked like a scarecrow er... scareseagull??

Deidara sent a few clay birds out for the girls and Hidan used some little undead children to scout out as Sasuke used snakes.

They stayed silent until Hidan decided to crack a joke on the youngest Uchiha for being covered in seagull feathers and guts.

"Hey Uchiha...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunni and Chelsie had finished sorting things out they went back into the office like room and saw Kala had cleaned up and was half asleep. They looked oout the window and noticed two little dead looking too small to be children running around outside.

The little demon like critters looked up spotting them and turned and ran. Sunni looked at Chelsie and they ran outside leaving Kala at the window. They went and closed the village gates.

Chelsie then went to the look out tower an pulled out some huge bonoculers. "Do you see anyone?" Sunni asked as she looked around frantically. The bonoculers fell to the ground suddenly.

"What is it?!?!" Sunni asked shaking Chelsie by the shoulders trying to read her friends expression. "Hello!!!" Sunni yelled.

"Kala ate my muffin." Chelsie said as she turned to face Sunni. Sunni fell anime style with swirly eyes.

Sunni got up and bonked her on the head. "Baka!" Sunni screamed as she turned and left the tower followed by a distraught Chelsie over the muffin incident. They got outside and watched as a random ant eater fell into a hole.

They walked into the tower but went unscene was the small phsyco path doll Chuckie creeping around with a rather large kniff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the woods nearby there was a couple of diformed people. (Hills have eyes mutants ahh runz an hides) Jason was already in the village and what the girls didnt know was that a horror movie was about to unfold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sunni and Chelsie entered the officeish room there was a loud bang outside. The girls all ran to the window and looked around. Then all of a sudden the door broke down and Hidan, Sasuke, and Deidara entered the room.

"How the hell did you get here?!?!?" Chelsie yelled. Deidara made his way to the window and shut it. "Whats going on?" Kala asked as Sasuke walked over to her. Deidara opened the window a bit and it was as if a nightmare came true.

Zombie's, Mutant canible/rapists, an Jason were all trying to get them. There was a large bang on the door an the little demon chibi tailed bijju came in scarred. Kala ran and shut the door.

There were loud bangs and scary sounds from thee outside door now. Then it burst open and Deidara,Sasuke and Hidan were in front of the girls as the power went out and everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While orangatang titties aka Rayna was hanging from the pole Tyler and Tarina almost went blind. "Ahh sheild my eyes!!" They both screamed. They both passed out on the floor with swirly eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I am so sorry for the extremely late update Yy i have had sum problems this summer and yeah.. Hope u like it and it aint to bad please read and review cuzz only 2 people have and i know others read this and reviews help us alot..

Sunni an Chelsie hope u lyke it XXD

well im all done and its 12pm on a school nyte!! ahh Nyte all XXD


	20. No more humor just HORROR

**(A/N): So here's the next chapter that will be more horror for a change instead of humor, I hope you'll all enjoy. **

**WARNING: ****this chapter may contain to whoever the person is gore, violence and reference to rape and gruesome murder.**

****

Disclaimer: I/we do not own Naruto, we would be filthy rich and living in Australia (well me anyways) Also we do not own any of the movie's/ character's that show up in the story, Only are selves.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 20**

* * *

"Holy shit what the hell are we going to do?!?!?!" Sunni yelled as she peered out the rectangular window of the castle like fortress, and out to the mutated people of The hills have eyes and T-virus made zombies, not to mention the hockey masked man-thing running around chopping heads off with his machete.

"Is that Jason Voorhees?" Kala asked as she pointed at the hokey masked be header.

"I think it is…" Chelsie slowly said as the three girls watched Jason behead some of the zombies and even go out in a all out brawl with one of the mutated people things.

"Hey at least Michael Meyer's and Freddy Cougar isn't here to, I mean we would never be able to sleep again and have to become like Gaara, rings and all" Sunni stated as they watched Jason cut the limbs off of the mutated thing. _(No offence to the totally Kool Gaara)_

"I think I would kill myself" Kala said as she turned from the window and looked at the very, very confused Deidara, Hidan and Sasuke.

Sunni turned from the window only to be hit in the head with Chelsie's supah cool swing ninja power's. "You had to jinx it, didn't you?" she growled at Sunni who ran over and hide behind Deidara.

"What are you talking about?" Sunni asked as she snuck inside Deidara's cloak when Chelsie threw a random apple at her.

"My Apple" Itachi screamed from outside as he and the rest of the Akatsuki fought the different creatures. Everyone continued on like nothing was ever said or heard.

Kala furrowed her brows and looked at Chelsie expectantly. "Michael Meyer's is here" she growled out and pointed towards the window. Kala and Sunni, getting out of Deidara's nice warm cloak, inched over to the window, only to duck back down stare wide eye at no one in particular, nether one of them were breathing.

Chelsie blinked at them before walking over to the window and peering out, only to freeze in place and fall to the ground in between Kala and Sunni, not breathing and wide eyed. The three shinobi furrowed their brows and walked over to the girls, but were stopped when the cute little demon's blocked their way, snarling viciously.

"Get the fuck out of the way" Hidan cursed at the demons.

Deidara stuck his hands in the clay pouches and had his mouth palm eat the clay, "If they don't move I can always blow them out of the way with true art" _(No Dirty Thought's People XD)_

Sasuke would of rolled his eye's, if he was that type of person, but alas he didn't "Idiot, you want to kill us all and destroy our only safety?" he asked, Deidara turned and glared at him "Shut it Uchiha" he hissed, before trudging through the demons along with Hidan who was growing inpatient by the second. _(Talk about someone who has hour or longer rituals, eh?)_

The little chibi demon's chakra ,flared out in the possible threat that the shinobi's might have against their obi-chan's. Growling the nine-tail stepped forward and tried to snatch on to Hidan's cloak but failed miserable, when the Jashinist turned ever so slightly, causing the fox to miss him by a centimeter and land flat on it's snout.

Hidan paying no attention to the little monstrosity tried to make his way to his beloved… 'ahem' acquaintance, Chelsie before she died, of lack of oxygen. Deidara was trying his best to get through but the snake demon chibi kept trying to wrap around him, and prevented him from getting to the blue Sunni.

Sasuke meanwhile was standing there in his emotionless self façade and watched the scene. His eyes roaming from each character to the next, watching them struggle. When his eye's actually focused on Kala, his eye's narrowed at her blue tone.

"Hn" was all that was said as he made his way to Kala but ended up being stopped by the razor sharp claws of the Neko. Backing up Sasuke eyed the two tailed cat wearily and then glanced back at Kala. He could see that this simple minded task wouldn't be easy.

The demon's snarled and started to attack the Akatsuki member's but stopped when there was a huge bang, that shook the whole fortress. Everyone stopped in their tracks as they looked around and then turned to the hidden camera screens.

'_Alert Alert, their has been a breach in section A-1, Alert, Alert, their has been a breach in section A-1' _came a little girls voice over the intercom.

"Oh, how cool, Tobi is being a good boy and watching section A-1 like he was subconsciously told" Tobi chirped in. " But, Deidara-sempai, I didn't know all our acting friends could be so violent and real looking" he finished as he stared at the computer screen.

"What the hell?" Deidara mumbled as he turned to Tobi, who was standing stone still in front of the computer screens. Deidara walked over to Tobi and 'gentle' pushed him across the room and into a, now, furious Hidan, knocking them both over. Sasuke smoothly walked over to the screens and questionably rose his right eye brow.

All three shinobi forgetting about the slowly falling unconscious, girls.

"I didn't know we had mutated, vicious cannibals roaming around…?" Sasuke said as he turned to the now blue in the face girls, expecting them to answer since their the ones who were; I mean still are, causing all this weird shit to happen.

* * *

…meanwhile… 

Neither girl acknowledged anything going on around them as they sat their in deep horror. Sunni was the first to fall down to the ground in deep horror at the creature's outside staring at her with bloodlust and some just plain lust _(The hills have eyes people). _

Flashbacks of both movies played into her head at that very moment. 'Fuck that shit, I ain't becoming no baby popper for no fucking mutated freaks!!' she thought as she had a petrifying image engraved in her head of herself being raped repeatedly and tied to a bed, were her skin turned a dark brown color from all the dirt and grim. Her wrist's having open cuts on them and being infected constantly. Having to stay tied up to the unsanitary bed for the rest of her nine month pregnancy, then a deformed baby finally comes, herself losing a lot of blood in the process because it had to be forcefully pulled out. Finally result's in her death by being repeatedly stabbed, suffocated and then beheaded or just reused as a fuck toy.

Yes, Sunni was so wrapped up in the disturbing tear jerking, image she didn't notice her two friends slide down on the side of her and stare into the abyss. They saw the mutated people drooling at them and the zombies looking up at them before the mutated people began to try and brake down the door, everyone looked like they were going to follow the example.

Chelsie's mind brought her to the same thing as Sunni but since she was mortal, they would keep using her as a baby popper and tied to the bed where she had to lay in her own filth and be feed molded food, until she found away to escape, but only ended up in her getting caught again and then either stay a permanent baby popper or become a sex toy, by getting her head chopped of her body. So in other words her body was the sex slave and her head just sat their and watched helplessly as she felt the ripping pain and disturbance of the whole ordeal.

Kala had the same image as Sunni, too but like Chelsie's it was different by, instead Kala was running from the zombies while panting hard, because she had been going non-stop for two day's now. Coming into some close encounter's with almost being bite, infected and ripped apart by the T-virus corpses. She somehow saved herself but ended up in the clutches of the mutated people, exhausted. So she was an easy target to be rapped, sit in her own filth for 9 month's tied to a bed and then have a deformed baby that would make the number one mother shun it and kill it in disgust and hatred , and then she would be killed by being thrown into a crowd of zombies who ripped out her intestines and made her bleed to death.

Needless to say all three girls were terrified out of their minds and they weren't breathing.

Finally because of holding their breath's and their brain not getting enough oxygen they passed out one by one, falling to the hard ground of the room they were in. Their faces finally gaining the color their faces are suppose to be, breathed on their own as they lulled into darkness.

_Kala opened her eyes to see nothing but a very bright light. ' Am…I…dead?' she thought to herself as she looked around into the light. Turning around she noticed someone in the distance and ran up to whoever it was._

_Upon reaching the said person Kala recognized the dark brown hair and swung the figure around hugging her. 'OMG, I think were dead" Kala said to the girl who you, yes you, should of realized was Sunni._

"_OMG, that wasn't a dream?!?!?!" Sunni panicle spoke as the images engraved in her head caused terror to sweep her mind again._

_Kala looked at Sunni before raising her brow. "what are you talking about?" Kala asked._

"_The hills have eye's" she screamed while looking around into the brightness seeing a figure in the light coming closer._

'_The hills have eye's so does that mean…' Kala thought trailed off as she remembered her vision, flash, image, what ever you want to call it come into her own mind scaring the shit out of her._

_Sunni was looking around her franticly, while Kala was stone still in shock. Sunni froze as she saw the figure coming closer and closer and closer until…….. (Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun……)_

"_Oi… is that you guys?" came the voice that sounded like Chelsie. Kala and Sunni peered closer at the image until the form of Chelsie became clearer._

"_You were attacked by the hills have eye's people to and after being a baby popper they killed you?" Kala said as both herself and Sunni stared at Chelsie._

"_Umm… I don't know… aren't I like immortal?" Chelsie said a bit confused in the situation they were in._

"_I don't know but…-"_

"_Hey, wow you guy's are all together… first time we can all talk, eh?" came a voice out of the sky that cut off Sunni . Kala, Sunni and Chelsie looked around and then their eyes landed on a very handsome looking male, wearing a crimson red tuxedo; black dress shirt, Black and crimson red striped tie and black dress shoes_

_Along with a pimped out hat._

"_Joe?!?!" all three girls said simultaneously, staring wide eyed at the supposedly Joe, forgetting about their current situation._

"_Ah… I suppose I was Joe… but I recently got pimped out, so how do you ladies like the new and approved me?" he grinned._

_The girls mouth's were hung open and shock was still evident on their faces before the stood up straight, closed their mouths, and composed themselves. "Is that why I haven't heard anything from you in the past week?" Chelsie said. Joe nodded._

"_Well I would love to talk to my peeps in all but I think I can actually help you" he said. The girls stared at him in shock._

"_As you know, all of you guys are in a situation of life and death… even more importantly right now you guy's are in serious shit, and the rest of the Akatsuki are about to be killed because they don't know how to handle some of these… concoctions your people made up"_

_The three girls said nothing as they stared at Joe in shock. "Ya know this is just some fucked up dream that I can't wake up from" Kala said as she started pinching herself repeatedly. Chelsie waked her hand away and Sunni just stood there feeling light headed._

"_Hey, I don't feel to well" Sunni said as she started to hold her head. Kala and Chelsie looked at Sunni before they to started feeling those dizzy spells. Joe raised a brow and then it hit him what could be happening._

"_Before you guys vanish, you must know that this is for real and it you happen to die, you will not be in the sequel or life for that matter" Joe said. "Oi, one more thing I wish all of you luck for the tragedy that will strike and the horrors you may see or go through, I am sorry that I can't help you any farther just remember your partner's, you will have to put all your trust in them for a change and in order to get rid of…"_

_Joe's voice drifted away as all three girls fell into the pit of Darkness, a tiny light at the end of the pit._

Kala creaked open her eyes felling like she was flying through the air. Looking up all she saw was the top of a building's damp spot, broken tiles; flashing by. Her eyes widened as she managed to peer down, allll the way down, only seeing specks of brown red and blonde dashing under her. Clutching the only thing near, she felt it to be soft and warm, and soothing. Looking up she gasped as she saw the black with a bluish tint chicken hair style and those deep onyx eyes.

Sa-Sasuke?" she asked timidly, the said person glanced down at her before looking ahead of him 'Hning'.Kala relaxed a bit but then realized she didn't know how she got in this situation to begin with. Glancing around she noticed it was just herself and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, where is everyone else and why are you carrying me?" she asked a bit hesitant and completely oblivious to what was happening below her, twenty feet. Sasuke peered at her and then looked down to the ground before tightening his grip on her and jumping off of… the pipe?

Sasuke jumped off of the pipe and to the side of the wall where he focused chakra to his feet. The spot he was standing in before had water gushing from the holes that were just recently made in it. Kala was hanging on to Sasuke for dear life as her eyes widened tremendously before tightly clenching them shut. She wanted to cover her ears from the next gun shot that rang throughout the corridor.

Sasuke didn't bother to make conversation as he dodged the off aim gunshots, aimed for him and his precious cargo. Kala finally opening her eyes 'eeped' when Sasuke seemed to fall down and but then jump back onto the wall.

"Sasuke who's shooting at us, what happened?" she asked. Sasuke looked down and then back to his front, "I don't know… you guys passed out in the room and then before we knew anything something was pounding at the door. We didn't open the door of course but then holes started to appear in the door and then an arm…" Sasuke cut off short ass a bullet came whizzing passed them and jolted off of the metal pipe, flying back towards them, it flew by and caused Sasuke to get the side of his face scraped off.

Sasuke winced physically and lost his concentration, causing himself along with Kala to fall down to the ground, each hitting their heads pretty hard. Sasuke slid forward scrapping his side up and Kala skidded right in front of the Zombies from the Land of the dead, along with the zombies from 'dawn of the dead' and a couple T-virus walking dead.

Her vision was a bit blurry from the hard hit, but she struggled to stand up and as she looked in front of her she froze up. Sasuke had already dazedly gotten up and made his way to Kala who didn't move and inch as Sasuke grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her towards him.

Kala's short life was flashing before her eyes, most of her time that she spent in this world… ironic how all of this started because of a stupid Joke and being near the ledge. God, all the pranks, stupid, and special things they did with their favorite character's and the rest of the people. Chucky, that should have been the worst thing to enter, I mean he's a psychotic live doll that goes around killing or screwing 'cough Tarina cough' all he pleases. But that couldn't happen all the other things had to come and make everything freaky and scary… why couldn't they all keep up the humor? Did Kala's life along with all her friends and everyone else's life had to end like this?

"Lets go" he growled as he finally got her to unfreeze, stopping her from thinking. She look toward him who was more then eager to get away from the Living dead only ten feet away at the very moment. Getting her bearings together she nodded timidly and both made their way to the door at the end of the corridor. Running as fast as they could with a couple of Zombies on their tail, Sasuke tried to pull open the door but only succeeded in tiring himself out more.

"Hurry Sasuke" Kala screamed as she looked back and forth between the, closing in living dead, and Sasuke who was glaring at the door before he started making rapid hand sign's. The next thing she knew he had blow out the first group of living dead and then turned to Kala who was wide eyed picking her up he concentrated the rest of his chakra to his feet and climbed up the wall to the high window.

* * *

" Then a arm came out of the door and started grabbing for the knob, un. Before we knew anything a mass of people or things, whatever you want to call them came rushing through the door, un. We quickly picked you guys up and went out the other door which led to a three way split. I guess we didn't notice…" Deidara stopped Talking and looked over to Sunni who 'eeped' loudly when there was another loud banging noise on the door. 

Sunni and Deidara were as of right now, locked in a room, where outside were the mutated people from ' The Hills Have Eyes' who had pikes, axes and one of them had a gun. Sunni was in a corner huddling as mortifying images flashed in her head and Deidara was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do.

Walking over to the rain drenched window he peered down and saw that it was at least a thirty foot drop into blackness, which no one could survive, so the window was not an option. Looking over to a quivering Sunni he walked over to her and brought her into his chest, in a hug or some sort of comfort. "Shhh….un" he soothingly said.

Sunni quieted down and she looked up at Deidara "What happened to the other Akatsuki?" she asked. Deidara gave a sort of sad look and then turned his head to the rain soaked window.

"Last time we saw them… Zetsu was being attacked by those cannibal things and the rest of them were running off in different direction, toward the fortress…un. All I know is that there some where in this place, un." he said as he turned back to Sunni who grabbed him tighter when a gunshot followed by screams were heard.

Sunni sat in Deidara's arms and thought about the good times she had with her friends and how they all acted throughout their stay in the Naruto Universe… or what was best described as the Naruto universe. She shuddered as she thought about her captive time with Barney and Itachi being with her. She smirked sadistically as she pictured Itachi's face when he bit into the wax apple. Damn, why the hell did all this have to happen it was bad enough with the Sesame and Barney character's, Now its life and death situation. Sunni just hoped everyone was better off then her right now.

They sat there for five long minutes, both of them not realizing the only sound they heard were the splatter of the rain drops against the window. The next thing all happened so fast as the door flew off the hinges and the mutated things came into the room, four of them to be exact. Sunni and Deidara went rigid as the eyes turned to them and stared.

"Ahhhh…." Sunni screamed as the first two came after them. Deidara stood up and pushed Sunni behind him before reaching in his clay pouch pulling out the rest of his clay. His palm ate it as he kicked at the first deformed foe.

Catching the thing off guard his foot nailed him in the face sending him into the deformed foe in back of him. Deidara watched as the two that were standing rush forward swinging their pole axes. Ducking he swung his foot and tripped the first one but the second one slammed the axe down nearly missing Deidara's leg.

Sunni stared in horror stone still, nothing was registering in her mind as she watched Deidara sore through the air and into the wall. Two deformed were already attacking him before he could even stand up. Sunni didn't notice when the other two deformed came her way, drooling.

Deidara formed hand seals and then smirked as he screamed "Kai". the two deformed that were in front of him combust, sending blood against the walls along with different pieces of organs and intesties.

"Ahhh…mphf" Sunni snapped out of her shock in watching Deidara and struggled in the grasp of one of the deformed, as he grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards him and smelling her hair it seemed. Sunni wormed around and then bit the hand that was covering her mouth. The deformed released her and cried out in pain, but then glared at Sunni who was running towards Deidara, who was beating the shit out of other deformed.

Before she got five feet away she was yanked back by her hair and fell backwards onto the ground slamming her head. Before she could realize anything she felt herself being harshly pulled across the floor and out the door.

Deidara hit the deformed into the wall and looked over to Sunni's kicking feet going through the door. Running to the door and slide out and saw Sunni being dragged down the hall. Bolting down the hall he jumped and aimed a kick at the head of the deformed dragging her.

Successfully landing the hit a sickening 'crack" rang throughout the hall, Deidara fell to the floor and the deformed let go of Sunni and fell flat on the ground not moving, and she crawled over to the wall, shaking in fear and mumbling "D-Deidara"

Deidara got up and leaned down next to Sunni enwrapping her in a hug. Sunni stopped her shaking and cried into Deidara's shoulder. Moving his hand in circles on her back he tried his best to comfort her, I mean who wouldn't be a wreak after finding out your friends _(including the rest of Akatsuki because they are like friends even though they could kill them in all )_ could be dead somewhere, being chased down and almost killed or taken away somewhere.

"It's going to be okay…" Deidara said without adding the usual 'un'. Confused as to why he didn't put his habit Sunni slowly lifted her head up but froze when she felt something warm drip on her face and slid down. "Deidara?" she whispered.

* * *

"This is just fucking great" Hidan growled as he paced back and forth in some kind of lab room. Different test tubes filled with colorful liquid and tubes whizzed around the room. Broken glass littered the floor, there liquid contents mixing into different shades and hues of purples greens and blacks. The lab tables were turned on there sides or surfaces except a couple which a quivering girl sat on. 

"Hidan what happened after you ran through the door and the other Akatsuki's?" she asked as she watched Hidan freeze and turn to her.

"I don't know, I guess the other heathens went down another damn path…" Hidan paused and looked at the sad filled look on Chelsie's face. Grumbling to himself he walked over to her and patted her shoulder, "we'll find those Heathens… after all what would I do without that money whore Kakuzu?" he asked trying to cheer her up.

Chelsie looked up at him and shook her head "You phail" she quietly spoke which earned her a pout from Hidan. "I was just trying to 'cheer' your ass up" he said as he turned back around and walked over to the see-through large window and peered out it looking around for any sign's of life… or dead-life.

Chelsie softly chuckled, shaking her head as she slipped off the table 'I hope they're okay' she thought as she walked up on the side of Hidan and peered out the window. Hidan sighed and then pushed Chelsie and himself out of view from the window, as a Dawn of the dead zombie ran by, paused at the window and stared in.

Chelsie froze up as the zombie pounded on the glass for a second and then went back to running. Hidan let out the breath he was holding and stood up, and crept to the window looking out and then turned to Chelsie. "The bastards gone" he said and grimaced as he thought of the several zombies he cut to pieces, and they were still hissing and trying to grab a bit from himself and Chelsie, who finally mentioned they had to shoot it in the head to actually kill it.

Chelsie simply nodded and stood up, rubbing her sore arm from the fall and wiping off some kind of green liquid substance. She walked in front of Hidan with her head down thinking of all laughs she had with her friends, all the comical things they did. The creepy Elmo that wouldn't leave her alone and wanted to hump her leg so badly but was pleasured by Tarina, who Jashin-sama knew what happened of her along with Tyler And Louie. A grim smile formed on her face as she remembered her time with the Jashinist.

Why this all suddenly had to happen she didn't know, she wasn't sure how she got here in the first place… or she did know but chose not to hate that person who decided to grab her and pull her in to. Where the hell did all these horrors came from?

Chelsie looked up to Hidan with the grim smile and her eyes widened dramatically and she froze in her spot. "H-Hidan-Kun" she squeaked as she lifted her finger and pointed to the window, her hand trembling. Hidan looked up to Chelsie in shock that he added the suffix 'kun'. Staring at her questioningly he followed her finger and sneered at the site of three ripped apart and bloody Dobie's, which were staring at them, teeth baring.

"For Fuck's sake" Hidan grumbled as he pulled his scythe in front of him. "Chelsie, you stay put while I go out there and deal with those damn mutts, we can't have them braking the glass or we're screwed" he said as he walked to the door slowly watching the reactions of the dogs who turned their heads following them.

Chelsie stood still, frozen to her spot. Then it hit her, Hidan going out there to kill three already dead T-virus infected Dobies. "Hidan.. Don't " she choked out. The dogs head turned to her and snarled, backing up.

Hidan cussed and was about to open the door when, one of the dogs headless bodies hit the window, successfully shattering it. The dog corpse landed right in front of Chelsie who saw the whole thing happen in slow motion. All three dogs completely decapitated and smashed skulls. Hidan ran in front of Chelsie and stared out the window, to a now, Metal Body like armor and then to a metal Hokey-like mask, Red blood shot eyes staring at him and Chelsie.

* * *

Sasuke was sweating profoundly as he scaled the wall with the little chakra he had. The window as only a few feet away… he could make it. Kala grabbed on tight to him and dared not to look down. 

He was almost there…

Just a little bit more…

So close…

The glass shattered and a girl fell down to the ground, a stomach-turning crunch was heard, as the girl slumped to the ground, a few feet away from the approaching Zombies. Sasuke lost his concentration and fell to the ground with Kala, but Kala was able to transfer the rest of her chakra to Sasuke who stuck to the wall just a few feet away from the ground.

Kala's eye's widened as she recognized the slowly gaining conscious girl, to be Rayna. She watched as a One armed Zombie bit into the girls ankle and another grabbed the girls arm, tearing into the flesh, ripping it off the bone and chewing ion it greedily. Her piercing screams, could be heard from anywhere in the building.

Kala turned away and clenched her eyes shut, she continued to transfer the rest of her chakra into Sasuke who was steadily scaling the wall once again. Growing light headed Kala loosened her grip on Sasuke who didn't pay attention that much because of his concentration on getting to the window.

"Sasuke…" Kala trailed off as she let go of Sasuke and feel down almost to the ground but Sasuke managed to grab her ankle preventing her from going any further. Kala banged her head on the wall, which slightly made her awaken and open her eyes to see, "Louie… Tarina… Tyl--AHHHH" she screamed in pain as her cousin Tyler bite into her swinging hand, ripping the flesh out from between her thumb and pointer finger. Blood squirted all over her other cousin and friend. Tears fell from her eyes and before she could be bitten again, Sasuke pulled her up and cradled her in one arm.

Gritting his teeth he made one powerful jump and cupped the side of the ledge, a large class shard cutting through his hand and dripping down to the zombies below. "arrgg…" Sasuke clenched his jaw and pulled him and himself up with the now unconscious, Kala up and through the broken window, on to the other side…

* * *

Sunni froze as the warm liquid fell over her mouth and down her neck. "S-Sunni…R-un" Deidara choked up as blood fell from his mouth and down onto the frozen girls face. Sunni shook rapidly and then lost all warmth as Deidara's body was flung into the wall, a large hole in his stomach, where blood continued to gush out. 

Sunni only stared at him and didn't seem to notice when she was roughly grabbed by the arm and was being dragged away. Only when it clicked in her head, there was someone or something pulling her away, didn't she pull out of the things hand and run back to Deidara.

She fell on her knee's tears leaking down her face and onto Deidara, making him twitch his eyelids, but they still didn't open. Sunni stared at the gaping hole before concentrating on putting all her chakra into the bundle of already chakra infused clay inside her right palms mouth.

Before the clay could come out of her hand, she was slammed into the ground, her lip busted. Looking up she saw the last of the deformed people that went after her and Deidara in the first place, who was holding a blood dripping pole. It reached out a hand which gabbed her by her hair and started to drag her back the way they were going.

"Ahhh… no let me go" she screamed as she grabbed her own hair and tried to wrench it from his grasp. Seeing as it was no use she made one handed hand sign's and then faced her palm towards Deidara's slowly bleeding to death body. Whispering the last word a dragon with black chakra sparks, came out of her palm and flew towards Deidara, splitting into tiny dragons and slipping into all mouths. He glowed black and before Sunni could see anymore she went out cold from exhaustion and continued being dragged by the deformed.

* * *

Chelsie gulped down the saliva pooling in her mouth and stared at the new and improved Jason Voorhees, clad in his metal body and mask, red bloodshot eyes scarier then the Boogyman to little kids three and younger. Hidan cussed loudly and picked up a metal spear like scientific objected and chucked it at Jason. 

The spear hit dead on but only clanged as it bounced off him and onto the ground. Jason looked down at it before walking slowly to Hidan who now had his scythe in front of him and ready to swing.

Chelsie shook her head violently and along with Hidan charged at Jason, who simply swung his arm at Chelsie, who went flying into the wall, unconscious. With his other arm Jason swung his machete and it collided with Hidan's three bladed scythe. Hidan gritted his teeth as he pushed Jason back. Jason realizing this decided to actually push back, but also brought his arm up and grabbed for Hidan's neck.

Hidan jumped out of the way and landed in front of Chelsie. Jason looked at Hidan and then to his Machete before he chucked it at Hidan, nailing him right through the stomach, the tip of the blade sticking out his back. Jason calmly stood there and waited for Hidan to hurl over dead, but to his untimely shock Hidan started chuckling. "Oh, yes the lovely pain… you thought you could kill me? Think again Hokey boy, I'm immortal" he said as he stood up, slicking the blade out of him and throwing it to Jason who caught it and looked at Hidan quizzing.

"Hnnn…" Jason grumbled as he walked over to Hidan who charged at him, a grin on his face.

Chelsie was sitting in the own little darkness of her mind until the area turned into a boiler looking room with tons of pipes and steam coming from every where. She walked down the hall looking around and then froze still as she heard the clicking of something. Looking up she saw the stripped sweatered, Bladed hand, tapping on the pipes smirking at Chelsie, Freddy Cougar.

Her eyes widened before they went to normal size. 'He can't kill me I'm immortal' she thought but then froze when Freddy started laughing.

"Ohh, you think so, eh? Well deary… in my world it doesn't matter if you're a god or superior being… no matter what I can and will kill you in my sick twisted ways." he smirked as he trailed his finger's down the pipes making a worst then nails scratching on a chalk board sound.

Chelsie winced and glared at Freddy who stepped down the steps one by one. "I'm going to have fun with you" he said as he appeared in front of Chelsie and scraped his hand down her arm, creating four large, deep gash's. Sunni seemed to believe his words and winced at the pain spreading through her arm. She didn't feel good about it, just pure pain.

Realizing the look on her face, Freddy's burnt face smirked wider and whispered in her ear. "You have twenty-five seconds to run" he said and Chelsie turned her eyes to him, and gasped in horror at only seeing his mouth which fell onto her shoulder. She jumped and stomped on the laughing mouth before bolting down the steamy hall. All that was heard was Freddy's voice skipping numbers then laughing sadistically along with Chelsie's gasps for breath.

* * *

**GLOSSARY OF MOVIES**

**Childs Play 1, 2 and 3 --**_** This is the movie/s Chucky the killer doll comes from. **_

**Friday the Thirteenth and Jason 3000--**_** This is where Jason Voorhees comes from, first with the regular look presented in the first and then with the whole metal technology, blood shot eyes look from the later movie. He drowned at a camp, because the camp advisors were to busy messing around to care. So he died somewhat deformed and came back evil killing everyone.**_

**Nightmare On Elm Street--**_** This is the movie the all to famous, my favorite killed, Freddy Cougar, come from. He only can kill you in your dreams but you can't kill him unless you know his weakness.**_

**Halloween--**_** This is the movie the totally evil, no reason for being so, person who killed his sister in a Halloween costume at the age of 8 I think, and continues to kill, Michael Meyers.**_

**The Hills Have Eyes 1 and 2--**_** The mutated, sick, rapist, murder's who are mutated because of government test bombing . AKA: the Deformed.**_

**Resident Evil 1, 2 and 3--**_** (haven't seen three yet) Dead people that have the T-virus in them because of a stupid person in the Umbrella corporation. They are all slow and dumb, except for the Dobies which are cunning.**_

**Dawn of the Dead--**_** These Zombies are somewhat kind of smart to a point and are fast runner's and climbers. Are deadly. **_

**The Land of The dead--**_**Zombies that are at first seem really stupid and are slow. But soon they remember different things and learn how to use different weapons, including guns. Can swim. Can be sub tightly, after a while realize something and don't wanna really attack everyone just be by themselves and remember how to live.**_

**(A/N): Damn this was a lot harder to write but when I got half way through everyone's parts it just started to flow onto the page!!!!!!1 I hope everyone liked and I decided to make Chelsie non-immortal in dream world so it would be more thrilling for her to be in a life and death situation. I hope you don't hate me for that!!!**

**Ja ne, The Death Reaper of the Lunchbox Retards**


	21. It Begins, Part One

(A/N:) This is my first horror chapter, so I hope it doesn't suck too bad.

Disclaimer: We own nothing. We are all too poor to own anything. If we owned any of the things mentioned in this story, do you really think we'd even be writing it? I think not.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN GORE, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, SWEARING, RAPE, TORTURE, MURDER, AND PSYCHOLOGY. IF YOU CAN'T READ ABOUT ANY OF THE SAID THINGS, DO NOT CONTINUE READING.

Edit: Okay, there's a flying that keeps going on my screen, so sorry if I loose my place a lot. Damn fly…

Edit 2: SUNNI, YOU FUCKING SUCK AND IF I BELIEVED IN HELL I WOULD SO TOTALLY FUCKING SEND YOU THERE.

EDIT 3: Well, not the last part. But you do suck.

EDIT 4: SORRY THIS IS TAKING SO LONG, GUYS!

---

Chapter 21:

It Begins

Part One

---

Sasuke was running. Running down the hall, still carrying Kala's prone body. A few minutes ago, he'd stopped to make sure she was okay, and had found that she wasn't exactly unconscious. No, she was in this odd state. She had barely enough chakra left to keep her conscious, but she couldn't do anything more than that.

For the past five minutes, Sasuke had been carrying Kala, looking for a place to rest and regain some energy. But it was always the same. He'd find an empty-looking room, open the door, and be attacked by some…corpses. It had taken him a few times, but after being attacked for the fifth time in a row, Sasuke had come to the conclusion that they were, indeed, dead bodies. He'd recognized them by the smell. The smell of dead flesh. The same smell he'd breathed in eight years ago when he'd walked into the Uchiha complex to find his family dead. It was a smell he'd never forget.

Anyway, he was repeating the pattern.

Run.

Open door.

See Zombies.

Close door.

Run.

It kept repeating itself. After a couple of fights, Sasuke realized he was just wasting precious chakra fighting these things. So he ran. And ran. And ran. Because, now, it wasn't just himself he had to worry about. It was Kala, too. She was still in his arms, head resting against his chest, eyes half closed. His eyes had been red for quite some time now, his vision sharpening to detect the slightest movement and react accordingly.

The Uchiha kicked a door open, preparing himself to sprint away at the first sign of life. Not life, exactly. Just movement. Much to his surprise, however, there was nothing in this room. It was empty, save for a few computers and a lab table. Sighing in relief, Sasuke shut the door behind him and placed Kala on the table. He picked up her hand and examined her wound, the one she'd gotten when that girl had bit her. It wasn't horribly deep, but the blood was still flowing freely.

Worried, Sasuke tore off the cloth wrapped around one of his kunai handles and tied it tightly around the bite. He went to stand by Kala's shoulder and opened her eyelid. Her hazel eye was unfocused and blurry, although it moved in his direction.

"Kala? Are you okay?"

Kala made a guttural noise halfway between a grunt and the word, 'Yes.' Sasuke frowned, not that he was smiling in the first place, but his frown deepened. He didn't know what would happen if Kala passed out, but he was sure it wouldn't be good. So, he did the only thing he could think of. Moving quickly, he stabbed the kunai who's cloth he had used to bind Kala's wound into her upper thigh.

The girl's eyes flew open , and she screamed. Sasuke moved with superhuman speed and covered her mouth, whispering, "Shut up. Do you want them to find us?!" Eyes wide, both of them watched the small glass window in the door.

For a few seconds, everything was still. The pair had just begun to relax when a shadow appeared in the window, followed by a loud thump. Kala and Sasuke both jumped, staring at the door as another body flew against it. They scuttled backwards as the door creaked under the weight. It wouldn't hold much longer, Sasuke noted. It wasn't meant to protect the people inside, just to give them some privacy.

Within another few seconds, Kala and Sasuke's backs hit the back wall. Judging from how fast the bodies were now being thrown against the door, and the number of moving shadows visible in the window, there were at least a half dozen zombies out in the hall, maybe more.

Onyx eyes looked down into hazel ones. "What are we going to do?" Kala asked, not without a hint of desperation in her voice. She sounded close to tears, but her voice was stronger now. Sasuke only hoped she wouldn't pass out.

"We fight, " He said, and his voice full of confidence he didn't have. He hoped she didn't know that he barely had enough chakra to pull off a basic Henge jutsu. He hoped she wouldn't blanch when the zombies came in, as they were bound to do. He hoped they would live. He hoped that, if he could distract the undead corpses long enough, she would have the sense to run.

Yes.

Inside, Sasuke was a secret optimist.

He grasped her hand, quickly squeezed it, and let go, giving her a few kunai instead. "Do whatever the hell you need to to get out of here. Do it fast, and do it without mercy. If I tell you to run, promise me you'll go," Sasuke whispered quickly, as another zombie ran into the door. The wood around the hinges was beginning to crack.

" Sasuke-kun, I –"

"Promise me."

"But –"

"Kala, promise me. Please."

As he said this, Kala looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw, for the first time, the pain and sadness he had been carrying since his childhood. That pain was magnified at the thought of loosing another person he cared about, maybe even loved. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Kala hated herself for what she was about to say.

"I promise."

Sasuke smiled briefly. He bent his head a little and gently pressed his lips against Kala's, bringing one hand up to rest lightly on the back of her neck.

The moment was ruined, however, when the door burst open, and nine zombies came into the room, moaning and growling at the pair. Sasuke grinned, a new fire in his eyes, and leaped at the zombies, kunai glinting. Kala followed a moment later, holding her own weapons as though she had been trained in the shinobi arts.

Sasuke reached the first zombie, and drove the kunai deep into its stomach. The man, who had only one eye, groaned and scratched at Sasuke, missing him by a millimeter. Sasuke ducked out of the way, and aimed a kick at the man's knees, breaking his thighbones and sending him to the ground. Sasuke leaped on top of the man, and ripped his throat open with his fingernails. The man paused for a moment, shocked, then grinned wickedly and pushed Sasuke off of him, switching their positions so he was on top. Sasuke, who had just been doused in a shower of crimson blood, shouted out, "What the hell are these things?!?!"

Kala, meanwhile, had launched herself at a second, more rotund zombie. She quickly headbutted the man in the forehead, stunning him for a few seconds. He soon recovered, though, and reached out towards her, skin dark under his nails. She dropped to the floor and crawled under his legs, using her smaller size to her advantage. The man, who didn't understand where Kala had went, was completely blindsided as she pushed him from behind and jumped on his back, driving her kunai into the back of his skull, just above the neck. She pulled it out with a sickening squelching noise as though she did this every day, and leaped towards the next zombie. You would only see how bad she was shaking if you got her to stop moving, which would be stupid, and one could easily mistake the tears running down her face for sweat. She launched a shuriken at the woman in front of her, burying it into her chest, and panted, "Head! Hit them in the head! It's the only way to kill them! That or," She dodged an angry swipe from the zombie woman, whose large stomach showed her to be pregnant before she died, and continued. "That or the spine. Head is usually eas – " She was cut off as another zombie, this time a lean man with glasses, grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground.

Sasuke saw this, and shoved his kunai into the remaining eye of the man on top of him. There was a moment or two where he feared nothing had happened, then the man shuddered and fell on top of him. Sasuke shoved the zombie off, pulled out his kunai, and ran over to Kala. His path was blocked, however, by a little boy.

For a moment, Sasuke faltered. This boy…he had blonde hair. His eyes were the purest blue, and his skin was a dark tan. He looked almost exactly as Naruto had when they were nine years old, and he had passed Sasuke on the pier. That moment's hesitation was all the boy needed. With a feral growl, he wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck, and squeezed. The Uchiha gasped, and instinctively shoved the kunai in his hand into the forehead of the boy. His grip slackened at once, and the blue eyes held pain and confusion. It was the exact look Naruto's eyes had held the moment before they had collided at the Valley of the End.

Sasuke shuddered and repressed the urge to vomit. He couldn't think about his best friend now, when Kala was depending on him to save her. He sprinted the last few feet to the man holding Kala, and shoved a shuriken so deep into his head, Sasuke's hand actually went a few inches into the skull. Kala fell to the ground, and as Sasuke helped her up, she wasn't the only one who had tears running down their face. Evidently, killing Naruto was a lot harder than Sasuke had ever dreamed.

Kala nodded at him, and the two of them jumped at the pregnant woman, both of them driving a kunai into her ears. The blades connected somewhere in the middle of her head, and the sharp impact sent jolts up the duo's arms.

They pulled out of the woman, and stood side by side. There were only a few of the original zombies left in the room. Sasuke ran off towards the left, attracting the attention of four of the remaining zombies. Kala stood in the middle of the room, and the last corpse began making its way towards her, mouth hanging open stupidly.

She looked at the young girl and felt a wave of pity, hatred, and revulsion. With a cry that wasn't quite human, Kala threw herself at the child, soaring past its shoulder, kunai outstretched. She somersaulted as she hit the floor, stopping in a kneeling position with the kunai still held out to her side. Behind her, the girl's head slid off her body, which crumpled onto the floor.

She got up, not looking at the newest body, and looked for Sasuke. She found him pinned against the wall, surrounded by the four zombies, hopelessly slashing at them with a kunai. He was so obviously outmatched and at such a disadvantage, it was obvious who would win the fight. Sasuke seemed to know this, too, and he looked up at Kala. Their eyes met for a moment, and Sasuke flashed Kala a small, defeated smile. He kicked a zombie to the floor without breaking eye contact, and mouthed one word.

_Run._

---

Chelsie jumped behind a row of pipes as Freddy's voice sadistically called out, "Zero." Panting, she curled up into a ball, grasping her hair in her hands. _This isn't real. Not real, no real, not real, NOT REAL!_ There was a sudden silence, Freddy's footsteps stopping some feet away. Even the hissing of the pipes had faded. It was perfectly quiet.

Hoping against hope that she would see the friendly faces of Sunni and Kala laughing at her for her stupidity, the blonde opened her eyes. They widened horribly, and she screamed, scrambling backwards. Her back hit the water pipes, and she cried out in pain, her back burned. Still, she didn't stop from pressing against the pipes as they seared her skin. Closing her eyes again, she tried to erase the image she was sure would never leave her.

The dead bodies of her two friends sat a yard away, eye sockets empty and black, mouths cut to their ears in a demonic grin. Blood covered their clothes, especially around the chest. There was a hole on their lower left breastbone, in the place their hearts had once been. Inside the cavity, where the vital organ should have been, there were spiders. Swarms of spiders, all different colours and sizes, traveling through the veins and arteries of two of her closest friends. As she watched, a black widow crawled across Sunni's chest and into the hole in Kala's. Within seconds, it disappeared among the horde of arachnids. She looked into their hands, and saw two hearts…each was still beating feebly, blood squirting out a few inches every second or so.

Shuddering, Chelsie felt her way out of the alcove and crawled to a wall, placing her back against it and trying to regain some bit of composure. She took deep breaths and was just about to open her eyes again when a voice, dangerously close to her right ear, whispered, "They're so pretty, eh? Much better now than when they were alive. The one with black hair was particularly foul-mouthed."

Not realizing he was pulling these things directly from her mind, Chelsie shot up, screamed, "FUCK YOU!" and ran down the hall. She heard low chuckling coming from right behind her, no matter how fast she ran. Within a few minutes she stopped, looking around for something…_anything_ she could use as a weapon. Her search came up empty. Once again, she heard a disembodied voice, "You won't find anything to help you in here. This is my world."

Turning to run, Chelsie collided with Freddy. Falling to the ground, she scrambled backwards, trying to escape. He laughed, a sound the girl was beginning to hate, and followed her, easily keeping up as she crab-walked backwards. Her hand, the one on her newly injured arm, faltered, and she fell to the ground, hitting her head. Dazed, she rolled onto her side. The murdered grinned and kicked her in the ribs. "Get up." No response. Another kick of the boots. "I said, get up. This won't be any fun if you just lie there." Groaning, Chelsie slowly picked herself up off the ground, holding her ribs and looking into Freddy's burned face. "Why are you doing this? What's the point? Do you get off on being in other people's dreams, exploiting their weaknesses?"

Freddy smirked and leaned his face closer to hers. He opened his mouth and Chelsie gagged, breathing in the scent of burned flesh. "Maybe I do. Maybe I like seeing people squirm." He put one of his metal claws on her cheek and pushed gently, "Seeing what makes them," He applied pressure to the claw, just enough to break the skin, " _tick_."

Chelsie shuddered and took a step backwards. She tripped over something and once again fell to the ground. She landed on something semi-soft and looked around. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she saw the face of Hidan. Well, you couldn't really call it a face, as half of it was missing. Half of the missing-nin's face was whole and normal, though a little more sad than usual. His violet eye held no trace of the rebellious spark that it had in real life, and his mouth was in a straight line as opposed to the smirk that usually adorned his face. His hair was gelled back, as always, and his Jashinist rosary hung down around his neck.

On the other side of his face, however, it looked as though the immortal had been dead for years. It was pure skull, with tiny bits of flesh hanging off the bone. Maggots squirmed in the hole where his second eye should have been, and behind them, Chelsie could see some grey substance that looked like brain tissue. Worms crawled behind his teeth, and half of the Jashinistic rosary was rusted and red. The skull still had bits of hair stuck to it, dry and out of place. For a crazy second, Chelsie wondered wildly what Hidan would do if his hair was ever like that in the real world.

She smiled at that, and that smile turned into a giggle, which turned into full laughter. Within seconds, Chelsie was holding her stomach and taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Wiping tears from her eyes, she rolled into a sitting position. She blinked once to find Freddy's face an inch away from her own. "What…the hell…was that?" He growled.

The blonde squeaked and backed up, climbing off of Hidan's lap. Deciding it would be best to not make Freddy anymore pissed, she answered truthfully. "Er…laughter?"

Freddy took a step closer to her, claws glinting dangerously. "And why were you laughing?"

Chelsie quickly rose to her feet and took a step backwards. "Uhm…because…" She decided that it might help to use some of her psychology babble, Chelsie launched into an explanation. "Well, you see, the psychological stress that you've inflicted upon me by showing me my friends dead has caused my already fragile mind to crack. My subconscious has begun to string together totally nonrelated, serious things and make them hilarious because it is threatening to break under the strain placed upon it by this nightmare, and the worry of what's happening to my friends outside in the real world. My mind is trying to lighten the load that it's now holding by making things seem lighter and less serious, as though I've got nothing to worry about, when in all reality, I've got everything in the world to worry about. The fact that I'm about an inch away from death doesn't really help that much, either. It's quite basic psychology, actually." Chelsie paused, taking a deep breath, and added, "Plus, the presence of a foreign being, i.e., you, in my mind has probably started a whole chain reaction of neurological symptoms that –"

"Enough!" Freddy interrupted. He advanced upon the girl, "If this situation is so funny that you see fit to laugh, then I'll just have to make it a little less…_enjoyable_." Quickly, before Chelsie had a chance to react, her reached out and placed the tip of one metallic claw upon her forehead. Instantaneously, Chelsie fell to the floor, eyes screwed shut and hands grasping her temples so tightly the knuckles turned white.

-

_She was standing alone._

_On the other side of the room, Kala, Sunni, Deidara, Sasuke, Hidan, Sara, Todd, Steve, Heather, Rishell, April, Ian, Shannon, Sam, her family, and many others were standing with their backs toward her. She opened her mouth to speak, taking a step forward. As soon as her foot touched the ground, the crowd of people on the other side of the room turned in unison, as one entity. Each of them had a gun. And each of them raised it and fired._

_The noise alone hurt like hell. It ripped open her eardrums, spilling crimson blood on the floor as the echoes of a hundred gunshots sounded across the hall. A second after that, the bullets hit._

_Oh, God. The pain. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, ripping and tearing at every fiber of her being. Her body…it became a mess, a mixture of solids and liquids and some thing in between, laying in a heap in the middle of the floor. Her soul…it hurt more than the pain of all the bullets combined. Her friends…her family…the people she had trusted with her life…they'd betrayed her. Wanted her dead. Everything was a lie. They didn't really care, any of them. It was just a ploy, and act, so that they could…_

_So they could what? Kill her? Make her feel this horrible pain she was now, the pain that wasn't physical, but made her wanted to take her own life, because, Oh God, anything would be better than this and she just wanted it to end and be done. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. No pain, no suffering, no anger, no regret, no love, no sadness, no hate, no happiness, no jealousy, no sympathy. She wanted nothing. She wanted it to end. She needed it to end._

_In the last seconds before she blacked out, Chelsie saw one last thing that completely and utterly crushed her spirit. Just before her __vision faded and her hearing left her, she saw them laugh._

_All of them. They were laughing and cheering and high-fiving and hugging and kissing and just __**celebrating**__ because she was dead, and that was what they wanted all along._

_All along._

-

Back in the boiler room, Chelsie let out a pitiful sound, like a child mourning their dead mother. It wasn't quite human, a groan that was too wild and uncontained to be human. It wasn't quite animal, either. It held too much pain and sorrow and emotion in general to be the sound an animal would make.

Freddy grinned, and placed another finger on her head.

-

_She was in another room, standing along once again. _

_A quick look around told her the room was smaller, and had only two occupants besides herself. Sunni and Kala were huddled up against the opposite wall, staring at her in fear._

_She was confused. Why would they look at her like that, like some kind of monster? She reached out, once again preparing to speak, but her voice caught in her throat as she saw her hand. In it, she held a gun, much like the ones used to kill her in her last hallucination. The barrel was red, as was her hand and most of her arm. A chill spread through her body as the realization of what the blood meant hit her._

_She'd killed somebody. From the amount of blood on her, it seemed as though she'd been pretty close when she'd shot them. Presuming that was how she'd murdered whoever it was._

_As she stared at her hand in shock and horror, her other one raised without her bidding it to do so. It rose up to eye level and ran a few fingers down her cheek. With a lurch in her stomach, Chelsie realized that her face was wet, too. A sadistic grin rose onto her face, once again without her consent.__ She tried to stop it from coming onto her face, only find that she couldn't. She pushed her hand to her lips and licked the blood off of her fingertips. Inside her mind, Chelsie felt like throwing up. She had no idea whose blood this was, and yet here she was, licking it._

_Kala got an angry look on her face as the blonde licked the blood, and rose to her feet. She charged at Chelsie, fists raised. The girl just laughed and pulled the trigger._

_**Bang**_

_Kala no longer had a head._

_Sunni screamed and charged at her, too. Frowning now, Chelsie re-aimed the gun and shot her friend in the kneecap, driving her to the floor. She walked over and sneered at Sunni._

_"You should have learned from what happened to her. Oops, too late."_

_She pulled the trigger._

_Now at least two of her friends were headless._

-

Chelsie shivered, curling up into a ball on the ground.

Freddy grinned and kept his fingers on her forehead.

-

_The same room._

_Hidan._

_Crossbow._

-

_Sara._

_Katana._

-

_Taylor._

_Knife._

-

_Ian._

_Brass knuckles._

-

_Connor_

_Flamethrower._

-

_Her parents._

_Suicidal bomb._

-

_Steve._

_Cyanide._

-

_Heather._

_Club._

-

_It kept going. A cycle. Every time, she'd wake up in a new room, with a new victim(s), and a new weapon._

_Sometimes she'd kill them quickly._

_Other times she would torture them first._

_She never had control of her actions._

-

After a half hour, Freddy removed his claws from the girl's forehead. It was another twenty minutes before she actually moved, and even then, it was only to vomit. After a few minutes of dry-heaving, Chelsie shakily got to her hands and knees. She was shivering, her hair wet with sweat. Her skin, normally pale, was whiter than usual. Her arms were shaking so badly that she was having trouble keeping herself upright. Her head turned to look at Freddy, and her eyes were dull. Lifeless. Broken. Tears marked her cheeks, but none were shed now. She was done.

Freddy grinned. He loved it once their spirits broke. Once he fond their deepest fear, sometimes, his victim's mind would just shut down. Giving him _complete_ control. Apparently, this girl's fear hadn't been physical, it had been emotional and mental. Betraying those close to her and being betrayed. It had shattered her. Now she was an empty shell, easily killed. He usually like to play with them a bit longer before going in for the kill, though.

As he reached out to touch Chelsie's, face, something clicked in her head. Her blue eyes became a tad more focused, and she seemed to recognize the danger she was in. Just as the first of his claws touched her cheek, Chelsie pushed off of the ground using her hands, kicking Freddy's chin and making him lift a couple of feet in the air. He got up before she did, and walked over to her, "What the…?" No one came back from that edge, the brink between hope and utter despair. And yet, this girl somehow had. Yes, he could see it now. There was a new fire in her eyes. She was still scared out of her mind, oh, yes, he could feel that in the power coursing through his veins, but she was also angry. He wasn't sure at whom, though. It could have been him, or her hallucinatory friends, or herself. It didn't matter.

The girl rose to her feet and charged at him, just as the people in her mental visions had done. Unlike them, however, she grabbed a weapon on the way. About a yard of broken pipe lay between them, and Chelsie bent down and grabbed it, still running. With a grunt, she ran it full force into Freddy's chest.

---

Sunni screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scalp was being ripped from the rest of her head. That's what it felt like, anyway. '_Actually',_ she thought sadistically, '_If my scalp ripped off, I could run…' _Unfortunately, no scalp ripping occurred, and Sunni continued to be dragged down the hall by the mutant. She tried to pry his hands out of her hair, to no avail.

_'Damn, why do mutants always have to be super strong?'_

She dragged her feet on the ground, hoping to at least slow the monster down. In return, she got picked up. Now she has being held over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The girl gagged as she felt a hand roaming over her butt. After she was done puking on the…man's (Could you even call it that…?) back, she flipped out. She began struggling, kicking and punching and scratching and biting any piece of the mutant she could reach. She had just bitten the mutant with one of her hand-mouths when she was dropped rudely onto the ground.

Sunni scrambled to crawl away. Anything to get away from this…thing. She knew what was going to happen. He was going to lock her in a room and tie her to a bed, where he'd rape her until she got pregnant and had his deformed baby and died in childbirth. The thought made her want to curl up in a ball and die. There was no way in hell she was going to submit herself to that kind of torture.

Unfortunately, she didn't have much of a choice in the matter as the man-thing grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards him. She screamed and kicked at him with her free foot. She nailed him in the 'nads , and the mutant went down, releasing her foot so her could grab himself. Sunni jumped up and tried to actually run away this time. She'd gotten maybe ten feet when a huge weight landed upon her back, driving her to the floor. The girl was roughly turned over, looking into the misshapen face of one of The Hills Have Eyes's men. The thing ground his hips into hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Sunni had to physically resist blacking out. The taste was horrible, like raw meat and sour milk and moldy bread and rotten apples mixed into one. The texture was even worse. The man's tongue was horribly lumpy, and it felt as though it were made of Play-Dough. Mentally gritting her teeth for what she was sure would be a scarring process, Sunni bit down as hard as she could. The mutant screamed and reeled back, mouth squirting blood.

Sunni spat out the piece of tongue and a mouthful of blood. It tasted like pee. Or how pee smelled, anyway. She'd never drank pee. The girl wiped her mouth on her sleeve and turned to run. She ran down the hall and turned a corner. A few steps later, someone opened a door in front of her, and she was out.

---

Chelsie's eyes widened in pain and shock. She let out a choked gasp and fell to the floor, Freddy's claws sliding neatly out of her stomach. In the last second before they had collided, Freddy had managed to raise one of his hands in front of him, claws facing out. When Chelsie ran into him, she impaled herself with his claws, which went all the way through her stomach and out of her back. Grunting, Freddy pulled the pipe out of his chest with a sickening squelch, and walked over to Chelsie. He bent down to eye level, and gently caressed her cheek. "That was idiotic. You shouldn't have done that, you could have lived a bit longer, died a bit quicker."

In the blink of an eye, Freddy drew his hand back and slapped the girl across the face, sending her body completely to the floor. "Bitch." She instinctively curled into the fetal position, cradling her punctured abdomen. She coughed, and blood spattered across the floor in front of her face. Chelsie's eyes moved towards the ceiling.

She was going to die here, alone, with only a scarred murderer for company. With a shudder, Chelsie closed her eyes.

_'Its better than being shot…'_

---

Kala stood rooted to the spot, watching as Sasuke tried to fend off the zombies. For her. He could easily jump up and run himself, but he was using himself as live bait to save her. The tears fell more freely now, and Kala bent her head, fists clenched. She didn't know what to do. Of course, she'd promised Sasuke she would run, but she'd never actually thought she would have to…

With a loud sniff, Kala turned and ran to the doorway. She put her hand on the frame and turned to look at Sasuke. She gasped audibly as a tendril of pain made its way up her arm. She looked down at her hand, the origin of her pain, and saw her bandaged hand. It was fully crimson now, soaked with blood, but that didn't matter. Sasuke had done this. Sasuke had taken care of her. Sasuke was willing to loose his life so she could continue with hers. She shut her eyes, and turned away from the door. Screw this. She wasn't going to run, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Sasuke die.

Pulling a leg off of the broken lab table, Kala ran at the group surrounding Sasuke. She launched herself onto the back of one, and shoved the leg through his stomach. It didn't kill him, but it was enough to get their attention. She dropped her hands on the ground, used them to carry her weight, and wrapped her legs around the man's neck. Kala twisted her hips sharply, breaking the man's neck completely. He fell to the ground with a sharp clang as the metal table leg his the floor.

Kala righted herself and pulled the leg out in less than a second, shoving it into the mouth of a woman zombie who was now facing her. The leg came through the back of the woman's head, and she too fell to the ground. She felt a sudden shift in her vision, and knew her Sharingan had activated. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, yet at normal speed at the same time. She could see what would happen in one second, two seconds, three… It was invigorating.

Kala turned to Sasuke, panting heavily. "Are you gonna sit on your lazy ass all day, or are you going to help me get the fuck out of here?!?" Still, even as she said it, her voice held a kind of playful air, even though she was serious.

Grunting, Sasuke used the wall for leverage and flew at the zombie closest to him, connecting the foreheads with a dull thunk. The boy, who couldn't have been older than Sasuke at his time of death, fell backwards, with Sasuke on top of him. The Uchiha gathered some last reserves of chakra and punched his fist through the man's face. Literally. He pulled his hand out of the boy's skull, wiped it on his shirt, and looked at Kala with a smirk that said, 'What was that you were saying?' and a characteristic, "Hn."

Kala laughed, despite the peril they were in. Both of them were fully energized, high on adrenaline, and felt they could do anything. Picking up a wire that came from one of the computers in the room, Kala ripped it out and handed on end to Sasuke. "Ready?" He nodded, and the pair of them took off at the last zombie, who had been slowly advancing on them.

Kala went past him on the left, Sasuke on the right, the wire held taut between them. They met behind the zombie, turned in a way that the ends of their wire crossed, and simultaneously screamed, "PULL!" They both yanked as hard as the could on the wire, which constricted around the zombie's neck. It cut through flesh and bones alike with the force they put upon it, until it reached the back of the zombie's neck, where it slipped neatly out.

The monster fell to the floor, his head separating from his body upon impact.

Sasuke and Kala stood back to back, still holding the wire. For a few seconds, they said nothing, then Kala began to giggle. She soon broke out into full out laughter, and slid to the floor, Sasuke right behind her. There's just something about killing a bunch of already dead bodies that makes a situation really hilarious, you know?

After a few seconds, the two managed to compose themselves. Kala, wiping her eyes, stated, "Well, that was fun."

Sasuke lightly touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you sure you've never killed anyone before? Because you were pretty damn good."

The girl's eyes darkened, and she hung her head. When he put it that way, it didn't seem quite as funny. It seemed cruel, and it brought home what she had just done. Pushing herself away from Sasuke, Kala bent over and threw up. She kept emptying her stomach until she had nothing left, and then she dry heaved for a few minutes. When she was done, Sasuke crawled over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sniffed, not letting him see her face, "I'm fine."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something more, but was interrupted as the door flew open once again. He looked up and saw the forms of the boy and girl zombies who had attacked Kala before. The ones she had seemed to know.

Kala saw them too, and whimpered as she backed up. She couldn't kill them. She just couldn't. They were her friends, her family. There was no way she could kill them. She couldn't let Sasuke, either. As he got up and pulled a kunai out of his holster, she tugged on his arm. "Sasuke-kun, please…they're my cousins…you can't kill them." By the end of her request, Kala's voice was breaking and she had new tears falling down her face. Sasuke looked at her for a second before he sighed and put the kunai away.

"Come on," he said, pulling Kala to her feet. He looked around for another way out, a way to escape. Finally, he found one. It would be dangerous, but no more so than standing here. He gripped Kala's hand again and squeezed tightly. "Do you trust me?"

"Sasuke, what –"

"Do you trust me?"

A moments hesitation, then, "Yes."

"Good. Don't let go." Sasuke ran to the left, dragging Kala behind him. He ran to the windows on the other side of the room, and jumped through them, shielding his eyes with his arm. Kala followed his orders and didn't let go as they fell from the window, plunging into a freefall from a fourteenth story window where the Undead faces of her cousins looked down at her falling body.


End file.
